A Night On The Boardwalk
by 3WordsArentEnough
Summary: Sports, friends, family, and school basically sums up Tenten's life. No room for romance at all. Will all of that change when one single fight leads to herself and Neji Hyuga living together? Let's say that Tenten's in for a wonderful time...NejiTen AU :D
1. Prologue

A Night on The Boardwalk

A Night on The Boardwalk

Disclaimer—I do not own Naruto!!

I got a little bored writing my other fanfic…and I wanted to write something cute, so I decided to write a NejiTen!!

Don't worry; I'll finish Key to My Heart :)

Anyways…this story is told in Tenten's POV

Please read, it's better than it sounds :)

**Summary: Tenten isn't your ordinary girl. She hates pink, doesn't believe in romance, and is a star player on the boy's basketball team. What happens when she and her rival, Neji Hyuga, end up arguing and find themselves living together in their school's outhouse? Could this lead to an ever-lasting friendship? Or could this lead to an unforgettable love?**

Genre—Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Drama:)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OMG, I heard that Neji Hyuga is single again!!" Ino told her best friend, Sakura.

"Really? He dumped Karin!!" Sakura said, interested.

"Yup!! I'm totally glad, too!!" Ino replied.

"She's too stupid for him." Sakura said.

"I know, I hate her!!"

"When will Neji be here?" Sakura wailed.

"Like I know." Ino replied.

"Why are you guys here?" I said, entering the gym.

"Waiting for Neji to come here!!" Sakura squealed.

I sighed. This was their daily routine. All of these wannabes always came to the gym after school, hoping to see Neji Hyuga topless during basketball practice.

I picked up a basketball out of my bag, and started twirling it around my finger.

"What's it like being his best friend??" Ino asked.

Anger rose to my chest. I threw the basketball over at the prissy blonde. "Don't you ever call Neji Hyuga my best friend."

Neji Hyuga is my rival on the basketball team. Never ever will he be my best friend. Seriously. The day Neji becomes my best friend, will be the day that our retarded guidance counsellor, Guy, learns that thick eyebrows aren't attractive.

"It's the truth!!" Sakura stated. "You've been in his class since grade 3!!"

Ino blushed. "What's it like, Tenten, being in his class?"

"It's no different." I replied. "Grade 11 is grade 11."

Honestly, I don't see what's so great about the guy. He's so cute that it makes me wanna barf, he sweats like a horse, and he likes those retardidly stupid, girly-girls.

What more can I say? Welcome to the Konoha Academy, the school filled with sluts, whores, wannabes and girly-girls.

WELCOME TO THE KONOHA ACADEMY, SCHOOL OF SHIT.

Honestly, sometimes I feel that I'm the only sane person in this school. I'm athletic, smart, and--, I was the only girl that ever made a boy's sports team!! I don't care about romance, I don't care about gossip, and I don't care about popularity.

My name is Tenten, remember that.

"I'm sooo jealous of you!! You're actually on the boy's basketball team!! You get to stare at that man candy everyday! What's it like?!" Sakura said, squealing.

I shrugged. I was the most athletic girl ever in our boarding school. "Well, Naruto is so stupid it's sad, Sasuke is a cold-hearted jerk, Neji is…ew, he just sucks balls, oh!! And not to mention he hogs them!! Shikamaru?? He can't move his lazy ass to save his life." I paused, and got another basketball out of my bag and started practicing my free throws. "Besides, I don't admire their looks, I admire their game."

"Ok, whatever you say!!" Ino said, giggling.

"OMG!! There's Neji!!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing Ino's arm. Both girls squealed, and ran over to glomp Neji Hyuga.

I just gazed over at my teammates that entered the gym. Naruto was pouting, and swearing at Sasuke, Sasuke was standing by Shikamaru with his hands deep in his pockets. Shikamaru looked half dead, and Neji was in the middle of their group, trying not to get squished by all of these socially retarded girls.

Let me just tell you something, I will never EVER act like a girl.

I enjoy man-hood.

NOT LIKE THAT!!

"Hey Tenten!!" I heard someone calling. I looked around to see who was calling my name. I saw Naruto, waving madly, with a huge grin plastered on his face. I smiled. Naruto was such a cutie. I dropped the basketball I was holding, and waved back.

Naruto ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "How have you been!!" he asked.

"I'm fine!! What about you!!" I really didn't know why he was hugging me. God, we saw each other yesterday at practice, but what can I say? Naruto's adorable like that.

Now, before you go thinking that I have a crush on Naruto, let me tell you this. Naruto is my best friend. I think of him more like my baby brother. Remember, I don't believe in love.

And I never EVER will.

I looked over at Neji. He was twirling a basketball on his middle finger as Ino and Sakura were playing around with his stupid-ass hair.

I snickered. _Jesus Christ, Neji!!_ I thought. _Twirling a flippin' ball on your fuck-finger isn't sexy._

There were a few more giggles coming from Ino and Sakura, before our super-awesome coach, Anko stepped into the gym.

"Alright, all of you girls, out of here." Anko, our coach yelled. Her voice echoed through out the gym "We have a very important game in a few weeks, and we don't need all of you girls stalking our team."

Ino, Sakura and the other skunk bags groaned, and left the gym after blowing Neji their kisses.

Neji just ignored them and looked at the floor.

_In your face, Ino_ I thought. I snickered, and joined my other teammates. We were all standing in a circle in the centre of the gym, warming up. Once I was all warmed up, I picked up a basketball off of the floor, and started practicing my layups.

As I was dashing across the gym, a rather soft chuckle was coming from someone in back of me. Again, the anger rose to my chest, as I whipped around my body. I was standing face to face with Neji Hyuga, jackass extraordinaire.

"What are you laughing about, wonder boy?" I hissed. His snicker became less human-like, and more devilish.

Neji crossed his arms across his chest. "You run like a girl."

Oh, no he didn't!

"I DO NOT!!" I clenched my teeth, and drove my anger down to my fists. "You should look in the mirror more often, Hyuga. You and your luscious hair…"

Neji snorted. "That's original."

I grabbed a bundle of Neji's hair. "Too bad your hair isn't."

Neji was ready to blow up. "My hair is none of your concern!!"

"Then why do you have it sooo shiny!! You're the real girl, Hyuga!!"

"At least I don't put my hair in big donuts on top of my hair!!"

"THEY'RE NOT DONUTS, THEY'RE BUNS!!"

"BIG DIFFERENCE!"

"THEY MUST LOOK LIKE DONUTS FOR YOU CAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A FAT ASS!!"

Neji growled. "At least I have an ass, Madame Twiggy poo!!"

"Neji Hyuga, you are such a stupid assed, mentally retarded, ball sucking pig!!" As you could see, I couldn't control myself.

"I DO NOT SUCK BALLS!!" Neji yelled.

"You can soo tell that you want to!! Always flirting with those dumb ass girls…"

"So what if I'm sexy!?"

"Oh, please, you are not sexy. I find a rug more attractive than you."

"That just means you're desperate, flirting with a rug. And besides," Neji paused, and then smirked, "I don't care about what you find is attractive."

"Stop smirking, you faggot!"

"Why? Does it scare you?? Is Tenten scared of me?"

"NO!!" I turned around, and ran away from him.

"Wimp." Neji muttered. "You're just running away from me."

"That's what it looks like." I pranced across the gym, and was about to give Neji a good punch on his pretty face--…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" I heard from someone.

I couldn't exactly tell what just happened, but I saw my best friend's arm across my chest, forcing me to stop my actions. I also saw Anko, standing in the middle Neji and I. Sasuke and Shikamaru were trying to calm Neji down, who had both of his fists ready to kill me.

"I AM SICK, AND TIRED OF YOU TWO ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL EACHOTHER DURING PRACTICE!!" Anko's voice blared through the gym. She sounded more like a gorilla. Her eyes looked like they were ready to burst fire at Neji and me.

But…I wouldn't blame her for getting mad. This happened at least once every week. Neji would say something, I would get mad, I'd threaten to pulverize him, and normally, both of us would get hurt.

"THE TWO OF YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE 6 YEAR OLDS!! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GET ALONG!!" Anko took a deep breath.

"Come on, Tenten!! We have a game in a few weeks!! You two are the best players on the team!! You guys need to separate your differences, or we'll never win!!" Naruto explained.

"It's not my fault!! He started it, calling me a girl!!"

"YOU ARE A GIRL!!" Sasuke yelled.

"She was making fun of my hair!!" Neji hissed.

"But your hair style IS weird!!" Shikamaru said, exasperated.

There was an awkward pause.

"My hair is not weird..." Neji mumbled under his breath

Anko sighed and reached down her pocket, and pulled out a slick, black razor phone. She furiously tapped the numbers, and brought the phone to her ear.

"They're at it again." Anko said.

Naruto had this goofy grin on his face. I could tell exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking on how pervy that sounded. God, Naruto can sometimes just be a weird kid.

Everyone stayed silent. Anko just nodded and mumbled something. She closed her phone, and mentioned for our teammates to let go of us.

"Neji and Tenten, go upstairs to your dorms and pack your bags." Anko calmly said.

"What do you…" I questioned.

"Just pack them and meet me here in fifteen."

What in the world was going on!? Pack my bags? Were we getting expelled? No way, that wasn't possible…Maybe they were just going to…oh, I dunno…kick our asses?

I growled, and walked out of the gym. I was cursing under my breath, until I reached my dorm. _Damn, I forgot my key in the gym. Oh well._ I gave the door a good kick, and started banging on it with my fists. I know this seems pretty stupid and everything, but hey? It's good to be different. I continued banging the door. (Not like that) I gave the door another kick, before my roommate answered the door.

"HINATA!!" I yelled in her ear once I stepped into our room. "WHAT HAPPENED!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG??"

"Tenten, I was in the shower."

"Oh."

Hinata gave me a warm smile. "Something seems wrong. Tell me, maybe I can help."

I sighed, and sat down on my bed. Hinata is such a great friend. When I first met her, I couldn't even get a word out of her!! Now, she's on fire! She's soo open-hearted, and sincere, a quality which is hard to find in people nowadays. She just has that sort of…charm, that makes her so easy to talk to. If you give her a chance, that is.

It's very hard to believe that she's related to Neji.

"Um…I sorta got into a fight with Neji." I told her.

"Again!?"

"Yeah."

Hinata just shook her head in shame. "You've always quarrelled with him ever since I invited you to my house for the first time a few years ago."

Hehe, I remember that day!! It was in Grade 6, Hinata had just invited me over to her house, and I was pretty excited about it. I mean, she lived in a fancy, huge mansion. So, we were in her room, talking about stuff, and then, the door suddenly opens, and Neji stood there with some creep who had humongous eyebrows, and who was wearing spandex. Both of them just reached behind their backs, and pulled out water guns, and sprayed both of us. After that, I made a vow to myself, to see Neji Hyuga be tortured.

"This time, I think we're getting expelled!!" I exclaimed. "Anko ordered him and me to pack our bags and meet her down in the gym in fifteen."

Hinata sat down beside me. "I doubt you'll be getting expelled. You're an A+ student!! Maybe you'll just get yelled at…a lot."

"Gee Hinata that really helps a lot." I got up off of my ass, and started stuffing my clothes into my navy-blue suitcase.

_My life sucks, my life sucks, I'm getting expelled because of a gay faggot. My life sucks._

Neji, be prepared to die.

Once I added my last pair of underwear to my suitcase, (lime green, if you were wondering) I gave Hinata a hug, and ran down to the gym with my bag clutched in my hands.

"Good luck!!" I heard her call.

"Thank you!!" I yelled back at her.

_My parents are going to flip out once they realize that I've been expelled… _I reached the gym, and swung the door open. Anko, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were all standing in the middle of the gym, waiting for me. I ran over to them, and demanded for Anko to explain.

"What's the deal coach?? Why did you want us to pack our stuff!?" I set my bag on the gym's floor, as I pouted, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Calm down, Tenten. I know, you're feisty. Just relax." Anko chuckled.

Neji smirked. I growled. Anko yawned.

"Anyways, follow me." She walked out of the gym, and Neji and I followed. I noticed something weird…Anko was walking outside of the building.

"Where are we going, coach?" I asked her. Now, we were walking through the woods next to the academy.

_I'm walking through the woods with my basketball coach and a mini Tarzan_.

She just ignored me. We kept on walking through the woods, until Anko suddenly stopped, and pointed over to a shabby cabin. "We're going over there."

We just continued walking, until she stopped in front of the shitty house, and mentioned for us to enter. Neji and I looked around. There was a small, round table in the center of the room, with two tables on either side. When you walked in, to your left, there was a medium sized kitchen that had the basic utensils, not to mention the basic mess. If you walked about…ten steps, you could see a small love seat, a very small television, and a coffee table in the centre of the two. Again, very messy, and very disgusting. There was poop everywhere, papers, leaves, and dirt were scattered on the floor, you could see the mouse holes, and the cockroaches squirming in random places.

Why the hell would Anko bring us here!?

Anko stayed silent, and lead us up a set of stairs. There were two rooms, Anko mentioned me to put my stuff in the room on the left hand side, and Neji went to the room next to mine.

_Why?? Why did we pack our stuff? Why are we not getting expelled? Why am I standing in a crappy house with my rival?? I demand answers!!_

I laid my stuff on the bed as told, and ran over to Anko.

"Please tell me what's going on." I pleaded. Neji stepped out of the room, and started smirking. His smirk started to fade away as our backstabber of a coach dangled two sets of keys in front of our eyes.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! I HATE YOU!! YOU'RE MAKING NEJI AND ME…

"What in the world!?" I yelled.

"Please explain." Neji furiously said.

"You see…us teachers…we had a discussion. We decided that if you argued one more time, you would have to solve your problem yourself." Anko handed the keys to us.

"You cannot be serious. You can't let me!! I'm only 17!! Neji could like, rape me or something!! I was about to cry. How could my evil teachers do this to me!?

Anko smirked. "Neji's a gentleman." I snorted. Anko gave me a look, and continued. "I really doubt Neji would sexually harass a girl."

"Wait 'till you find out." I mumbled.

"How do you expect me to…you know with her?" Neji demanded.

Anko sighed. "Honestly you guys, I really don't know. But until you guys learn how to get along," she turned around and headed towards the stairs, "you can call eachother roomies."

HOLY FUCK.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I based Tenten's personality a lot on my personality and opinions…so yeah.**

**Please tell me what you think!! I need to know you like this!! I'll update after I get…about 7 reviews**

**Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and criticism are welcomed!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 1

A Night On The Boardwalk

A Night on The Boardwalk

Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!

As promised, 7 reviews1 new chappie!!

Disclaimer—don't own

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My life sucks. It sucks. I hate my life. My life sucks. You see where I'm going with this?

Here are the top 3 reasons why my life currently sucks at the moment:

This house smells like pee.

Neji smells like pee.

Neji and I are roommates.

My life sucks.

"B-but how do you expect us to live in such a dirty place like this!! I mean look," I pointed to a couple of cockroaches that were on top of eachother. "Those two cockroaches are making love over there!!"

Anko bent down to get a better look at the roaches. She frowned. "Actually, they're eating each other."

I felt the barf rise to my throat. I quickly gulped down my ABC lunch, and cupped my hands over my mouth. I know I'm not girly or anything…but sometimes, you have to let that girl spirit out. This was one of those moments. I mean, it's not everyday when you get to experience such a scientific moment!! Get this in your brain. 1 cockroach. 1 on top of it, licking the other cockroaches blood, and sucking it's eyeballs out!! (You know; if cockroaches even had eyes…) EW…I'm expected to get along with such a toad when cockroaches are eating each other?

My life sucks. There's nothing else to it. My life just sucks.

I glanced over at Neji. His head was cocked, while his right eye was twitching at the sight. A sudden alien grin, made its way onto my mouth, almost like when you go to bed, and when you wake up, there's this GIANT zit on your forehead. Except this smile, it happened a lot faster. You wanna know why??

Neji Hyuga has a weak spot. I just had to wait for the exact moment…

Anko stood back up, and handed both of us each a journal. "After everyday, you must write in this diary. Not only will you lose marks if you don't write, but you'll also have to do something…much worse."

My life sucks. I hate Anko. First, she bring Neji and me to some shitty cabin, then she tells us to live with each other, then, she grosses us out, by telling us two cockroaches are eating each other in front of us, after that, she tries to feminize (if that's even a word. I'm an A+ student and everything, but Kakashi never teaches us anything in English class!! He's always going porno on us!!) Anyways, she tries to feminize Neji and me by giving us stupid diaries, next, she'll probably expect us to clean up this dump!!

"And as a punishment for making me go through all this trouble,"

We never asked you to go through all of this trouble…

"You must clean up the outhouse."

Told you she'd make us clean up. My life sucks.

Anko walked over to the bathroom, and pulled out the basic cleaning supplies. She handed them to us, and then started down the stairs.

"Wait!!" Neji called. Anko turned around. "How long will we be in here?" Neji continued.

"Yeah," I added. "What about exams, basketball, and school?!"

Anko sighed. "For Neji's question, I'm not quite sure. You'll be released once you learn how to get along. You know, when you guys don't try to kill each other." She started walking down the stairs again. "As for exams, basketball, and school, relax. You'll still be going to basketball, you'll still be going to school, and you'll still have to take the exams."

Crap.

"Good luck…" her voice trailed off as she left Neji and me alone together. I grabbed the supplies, and made my way downstairs. Neji followed me. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, I handed a plunger and a mop to Neji. "You do the bathroom, I'll do the living room."

"Why do I have to do the bathroom!?"

"I dunno. Just suck it up, stop acting girly over it." I replied.

"Hn. Why won't you do bathroom clean up? Are you worried you're going to break a nail?" Neji smirked.

"Oh yeah, 'cause my nails are so important!!" (Note: Sarcasm…)

"Hn." Neji replied. I growled.

"Shit-bag, if you're going to talk, you could at least say some words." I pushed him into the bathroom.

"If you're going to push me, you could at least try not to be girly when doing it."

"Don't even go there." I turned my back to him, and started sweeping up the dried poop that was on the floor.

_I guess this isn't so bad, it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed or anythin_—my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a cool liquid oozing down my neck. _Stay calm Tenten. It's just your imagination…_ I moved my hand to the back of my neck, and felt some sticky substance. I brought my hand to my nose, and took a whiff of what was on my neck. _What the—Oh, no he didn't!!_

I whipped my body around to see Neji Hyuga standing in the bathroom doorway, with a water gun in his hands. He chuckled, and then continued with his plunging.

"How could you!!" I yelled at him.

"How could I what?" Neji was smirking.

"Spray me with…" I took another whiff of the liquid. "_TOILET WATER!!_"

Neji just continued plunging. "You deserved it."

"How?"

Neji just chuckled. "I'll let you decide why."

"What the hell did I do!?"

"Hn." Neji just smirked, and finally put his plunger down. He wiped his forehead, grabbed his mop, and then joined me in the living room.

Payback time.

I waited until Neji's back was in my face, and then I grabbed a dying cockroach that was by my foot. I carefully slipped it down his shirt, and waited for Neji's reaction.

Good thing Neji tucks his shirt in!! Otherwise, that roach would've fallen out!!

"You know, Tenten. If you're going to stuff something down my shirt, it won't--" Neji stopped mopping. I waited. Neji's eyes bulged out of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK!!"

I giggled. Neji frowned. "What did you stuff down my shirt Tenten!!"

"A cockroach."

Neji just stood there. "Get. The. Cockroach. Out. Of. My. SHIRT!!"

"No."

"Tenten…" Neji warned.

"You deserved it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted.

"How??" Neji was digging in his shirt, trying to dig out the butt-ugly vermin.

"I'll let you decide why." Hehe, payback feels good!!

"Please Tenten, just get this stupid thing off of my back!!"

"Are you scared of cockroaches?" Man, I feel evil.

"…"

"Just admit it, Neji." I smirked.

"…"

"Oh come on!! It's not that hard!!"

"…"

"Just say it!! Say: My name is Neji Hyuga, and I'm terrified of cockroaches like a little girl." I told him.

"I am not saying something retarded like that."

"Fine. Say…My name is Neji Hyuga, and I'm scared of cockroaches." I waited.

"No."

I sighed. Men are so stubborn these days. "Then I won't get those cockroaches out of your shirt."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "_Cockroach__**es**_??"

I nodded. "Who knows? They're probably multiplying by the second." I grinned when I saw Neji's mouth form a wide O.

"Please Tenten!! I'll do anything!! Just get the stupid roach out of my shirt!" Neji exclaimed.

"Can't you just take your shirt off or something?"

"Tch. Hyugas don't strip."

"It's just me, Neji." God, this boy really needed to relax a bit.

"You'll probably take a picture of me."

"I'm not some stupid fan-girl, Neji." I think this guy is obsessed with himself.

"I know that. You'll take a picture to like, blackmail me or something."

Yeah, I would do something like that...

"You know me too well, Hyuga."

I chuckled. Being in charge feels good. "Admit that you're scared of cockroaches," I walked over to him and handed my cleaning supplies to him. "And, clean this crappy place up."

"…" Neji snatched the supplies from me, and took a deep breath. "My name is Neji Hyuga, and I'm scared of cockroaches."

I patted him on the back. "Doesn't it feel good, letting your feelings out?"

"No."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Have fun cleaning, Hyuga."

"First get the fucking roach out of there." Neji growled. I rolled my eyes. I just stuck my hand in there and pulled out a cockroach.

"There's only one!!" Neji said, surprised. Honestly, Neji looked like he was about to shit a brick.

"Yup!!" I ran up to my room. Hehe, being evil feels so wrong…

Yet it feels so right when you're dealing with an asshole.

I trudged up the stairs, and walked over to Neji's room. I put the roach that was in my hands on his pillow.

I may be looking pretty cruel to you…but get used to it. That's how I am.

I rushed out of Neji's room, and walked next door. I turned the cool, metal doorknob, as I stepped into my room. Right away, I felt a cool breeze brush by my shoulders. I noticed that the window to my right was open. I ran over to the window, and took a look outside.

The view was absolutely breathtaking.

Right in front of me was a long boardwalk, that stretched out quite far. You could see the water stretching out for miles, and the city's tallest buildings at the end of the water. There were a thousands trees on either side of the boardwalk. I jumped outside my window, and landed on the soft grass. I gathered myself, and ran over to the boardwalk.

This view…was just amazing.

I took a deep breath before I kicked my flip flops off, and sat down at the peak of the boardwalk. I let the water slide around my toes, as I started moving my feet around in circles. The water sloshed around a little bit, and I felt at peace. Ever since I was little, the sound of dripping water always used to calm me down. Whether it was rain, or a huge waterfall, water just clears my soul.

I just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the relaxation this boardwalk was giving me.

"Tenten!!"

I guess my relaxation is gone.

I threw on my flipflops, and ran over to the window. "What do you want?" Don't I have great manners?

Neji leaned out the window. He was smirking, while he was clutching his beloved plunger. "You packed a lot of tampons, Tenten."

What. The… Ok, I'm not even going to ask.

"You perv! Why are you looking?" Ok, I asked.

"I finished cleaning." Neji said cockily.

"So? That gives you no right to be looking at my stuff!" I hoisted myself onto the window ceil, and pulled myself into the room. (All of those years in basketball have totally paid off.)

I stood in front of Neji, and gave him a death glare. "Neji."

He shot one back at me. "Tenten."

"Pervert."

"Tampon eater."

"…" That…was… "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TAMPON EATER!?"

Neji smirked. "You packed so much."

"What does it matter to you?" How can Neji manage to stay so calm!!

Neji just chuckled. "I thought you'd be so dainty when it comes to things like this."

I felt a vein pop out of my forehead. "WHADDAYA MEAN, DAINTY!?"

Neji shrugged. "Hn."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR COCKY ATTITUDE AND YOUR ONE SYLLABLE REPLIES!!"

Neji just walked out of my room. I growled. _Who does he think he is!? Does he really expect me to go all, 'Oh, master Hyuga!!' on him!? Neji, that's not the way I work, so you better start paying attention!! And by that, I don't mean you tracking down the flow that my vagina follows!!_

I plopped down on my bed. I just closed my eyes for a couple of seconds.

Stupid Neji, stupid tampons, stupid cocky butt, stupid, stupid, stupid!!

I jumped up when I heard a piercing screech coming from Neji.

Who knew he could scream like that??

I groaned, and walked over to Neji's room.

"What?" I pushed the door open. My eyes widened as I saw Neji prancing around his room in his boxers. He finally took his hair out of that stupid pony-tail, and it seemed to move with the wind.

Or at least in my imagination it did.

"I-…" Neji paused to observe the situation. I bet this is what clicked into his mind. 'Me. Boxers. Girl. Friends. Reputation.'

Neji blushed a little bit. And right when I think things can't get any weirder… "I just smashed a cockroach with my head."

I guess he found the roach I put on his pillow…

…

I started laughing. "Oh, my god, Neji!! Haha, you should have seen your face!! Oh, my!! I can't believe you were dancing around your room all because of a cockroach!!" I continued laughing as Neji just gave me another death glare.

He simply extended his arm. "Let's call it a truce."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Truce?"

"Yes."

"…Why?"

"You're already making my life a living hell." I snickered. He smirked, and then continued. "Besides, the faster we call it a truce, the faster we get to go back to our normal lives."

I just smirked. "Neji, you're just scared that I'm going to find some juicy information about you to blackmail you with."

Neji joined my smirking. "Something like that." He still had his arm extended in my direction. "So…want to call it a truce?"

I extended my arm to meet his. "Truce."

Neji smirked, and then blushed. "Um…Tenten? I'm sorta in my boxers…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know, I'm leaving. But…" I paused and grinned. "Can I still prank you?"

Neji just sighed. "Only if they don't involve cockroaches." Neji gave a soft smile. "Can I still bug you?"

I laughed. "Fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Friday, April 18_

_If feels so weird writing in a diary._

_I honestly feel like some weird girl that doesn't have a clue on what a social life is. _

_Whatever. Just don't expect me to be all 'Dear Diary'. I'm not the same as the other girls._

_I'm presuming that I'm supposed to be writing about our day and all that crap…_

_Nothing much happened…_

_Except…_

_NEJI HYUGA IS SCARED OF COCKROACHES!!_

_I totally have to blackmail him about that._

_I could make him make him give up his CD collection, or make him shave his head or something._

_But…something totally weird happened today._

_Neji and I decided to call a truce. _

_Isn't that creepy??_

_We decided that we've tortured eachother enough._

_And besides!_

_We want to be released from this dump._

_The quicker we get along, the quicker we get out!_

_Right?_

_Except for the fact there is like no socializing what so ever._

_Neji doesn't count as social._

_He's too…uptight._

_But, other than that I mean the outhouse isn't so bad._

_It has an amazing view of the city, and the nature is just spectacular._

_That boardwalk is just another story._

_I feel so relaxed, and at peace when I'm at that boardwalk._

_That's the only thing I love about this punishment._

_The rest I hate._

_Anyways, I still cannot believe that Anko is actually letting me live alone._

_WITH A BOY._

_THAT GOES BY A NAME OF NEJI HYUGA._

_My life just sucks._

_Tenten._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you liked Chapter 1!!**

**So yeah, Neji and Tenten are still rivals, they're just not going to kill eachother.**

**Now, their friendship will develop…and such…**

**I'll update when I get…13 reviews or so.**

**You see, when you don't review, I don't get happy. When I'm not happy, I don't write. When I don't write, you don't read. When you don't read, you don't review. See where I'm going with this??**

**REVIEW!!**

**Thank you!!**


	3. Chapter 2

A Night On The Boardwalk

A Night On The Boardwalk

Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reviewing!!

Sorry for the delay…

Again, your reviews please…

00000000000000000000000000000

'_Tenten…'_

'_Neji…'_

'_Tentennn…'_

'_Nejjjiiii….'_

_I gazed up at the pair of lavender eyes hovering above me. He pushed a few locks away from my face, before his lips came crash—_

"OH HELL NO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I groaned, and stood out of bed.

Neji Hyuga.

I have three words to describe him; cold, arrogant, and cocky.

He's cold because he just doesn't care. I mean, if I like, I don't know…if I fell into a river filled with hungry alligators or something, he'd laugh at me. Yup, he'd laugh.

Arrogant. He's spoilt. He cares about him, and only him. If I asked him to hand me a fork or something, he's complain, saying that he doesn't want to use his youth for foolish reasons.

I have my doubts about him. Like, how could he even make the basketball team, if he won't use some energy to get a fork for someone?? Ugh. Men these days…

Cocky is the major one. He's so full of himself, and has no respect or trust for the others around him. Literally, he could seriously create another dimension with an ego as high as his.

Ugh, sometimes I just wish I could stuff his head in the toilet or something. He bugs me so much. It's like, he's all…mysterious, and so you can never get to know him.

He and I are total opposites. If we were…going to get ice-cream or something, I'd be jumping around on the furniture, singing stupid songs, and hugging everyone. That's my celebration. However, if this same situation happened to Neji, he'd plop down on his couch, and pretend to fall asleep.

Again, why is he on the team??

Ugh. Neji is way too complex for my standards.

Then why did I just have a dirty dream about him?? Yes, a dirty dream. Ok, this dream was dirty as HELL, it was…just weird.

How many of you guys have naughty dreams of you and your rival??

I'm guessing not a lot of you.

My dad once told me about this theory he used to live by in high school. _'The more you dream, the more you desire.'_

I mean, I love my dad and everything…but

Desire my ass.

I'm not some prissy female, who's only goal is to globber Neji.

My goals are much more…how should I put this…appropriate. My goals consist of graduating university BEFORE I go suck someone's balls.

Lemme just say this.

I could never want Neji Hyuga.

NEVER.

Got it?

Good.

I stripped out of my pajamas, and stepped into my basketball gear. I promised that I'd help Hinata master her layups since hers are pretty suckish. (No offence, Hinata.)

Once I reached the kitchen, I was greeted by he himself, Neji Spaghetti. He was sitting down at the table with his legs crossed, muching down on some toast. He wore a black suit, and he let his hair sashay on his back.

I looked down at my outfit. I looked like a just came out of a dumpster.

Oh well.

I must sound like some girly girl right now…but…Neji was looking pretty snazzy for a butthead.

I slipped into my sneakers, and headed out the door.

"Bye." He called as I reached for the doorknob.

"I'll be back for supper, so you better prepare something good."

"Hn. As if."

I chuckled, as I slammed the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Once I reached the gym, I found Hinata already working on her layups. She looked pretty nice, she wore black sport shorts, and a white top with a black flower on it. She tied her hair into a high-pony tail, and let her bangs fall nicely across the sides of her face.

"Hey, Hinata!!" I called out.

She turned around, and grinned. "Hey Tenten!!"

My friends rock.

I ran over to her. I embraced her in a big bear hug, before we started playing.

0000000000000000000000000000

"No way." Hinata exclaimed as she ran across the gym for about the hundredth time. She gracefully let her arms extend as the ball made its way to the basket.

"Yes." I crossed my arms below my chest. "She wants us to 'learn to get along'."

Hinata grabbed her rebound, and raced over to me. "You're living with my cousin??"

"Yup." I know this wound be really shocking, but I didn't really see the big deal. I mean, he's just Neji.

"Wow." Hinata plopped down onto the floor. "What if you…start to…care about Neji??"

I snorted, and plopped down beside her. "I highly doubt that, Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "You know Tenten, it wouldn't kill you just to try to be nice to him. I mean, he's a really sweet guy once you get to know him. Besides, maybe if you actually gave an effort, you could get to live with me again."

Hinata was so right. Not that I'd ever admit that…

Suddenly, the gym doors flew open, and there stood Sasuke, Naruto, and this other weirdo. He had short, brown hair that was sorta spiky like Naruto's style. He wore this gray sweater, and a pair of black capris. Naruto started jumping up and down to get our attention.

"Hey, Tenten!! Hi, Hinata!!" Naruto called out.

Hinata and I stood up, and greeted the new arrivals. The new boy smiled, and extended his arm. "Hey," he said with a husky voice, "my name's Kiba. I was thinking of trying out for the boys' basketball team."

Oh, he's a newbie.

I smiled as well, and extended my arm as well. "Hey, I'm Tenten. I'm on the boys' basketball team, too." Kiba smirked, and then started scratching the back of his neck.

I see a lot of boys scratch their neck. I guess they think it looks cool or something. Honestly, it makes them look like they have dandruff on their neck. But whatever.

"Yeah, I heard you're one of their star players." Kiba replied. He turned to Hinata, and smiled. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

I looked over at Hinata. She was practically drooling over him. "I-I…Umm…m-my n-n-name…?"

Shit. She's stuttering.

I reached over to Hinata's arm, and gave it a little pinch.

Responding, Hinata smiled a slick smile, and extended her arm as well. "Hey, my name's Hinata."

Naruto scowled at this.

Here's the story: In middle school, Hinata and Naruto used to date eachother. Towards the end of grade 8, they had this really big fight, and ended breaking up. Over the summer, they started to spend more time together, and ended up being really great friends. But now, I think a little jealousy sprung up on Naruto.

Sucks to be him.

Whatever, I don't want to get involved.

"Anko told us to show him around the school," Sasuke told me. I nodded.

Kiba and Hinata just ignored us.

"Hinata…love it." Kiba said, still smiling. Hinata looked like she was about to melt.

Naruto stepped in the middle of these two. "Yeah yeah, I know, Hinata is pretty. Can we please leave?"

He's so hooked onto her.

Hinata blushed. "Bye, beautiful." Kiba said, winking.

"Bye, Kiba!!" All three of them left us alone in the gym together.

"Tenten…" Her eyes were almost watering. "Wasn't he adorable?"

Ugh. "Oh please Hinata!! He reminds me of a 50 year old man!!"

"How!?"

"He's too…gentleman like." I started packing up my things. It was suppertime, and I was hungry.

Hinata pouted. "Isn't that a good thing!?"

"Not for a 17 year old."

Hinata just punched me playfully. "It's ok, Tenten. You'll meet your prince too."

Ugh. Prince my hairy little butt.

"Tenten?" a familiar voice called out. Hinata and I turned around to find Neji standing by the door, still wearing that pathetic suit.

I ran over to him. "Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I was at school the whole day, and I knew you'd be here with my cousin." He gave a little nod at Hinata, who waved back.

"Oh." I grabbed my bag, and said goodbye to Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000

"I LOVE CHINESE FOOD!!"

Neji smirked. "Good."

"Did you make this!?"

"Yes."

"Wow!!" I grabbed a chopstick, and jabbed it through a piece of chicken. "It's delicious!!"

"Hn."

Ugh.

Neji chuckled. "You eat funny."

I stuffed the chicken in my mouth, and swallowed. "You look funny."

"Good."

"Ugh."

"Ugh?"

"…Whatever."

I smirked, and pointed to a piece of demented chicken. "Neji, what's that?"

Neji picked it up, and started smelling it.

"It looks like a cockroach, Neji." I said, smirking.

"No!!" He threw the piece of chicken across the room.

"Relax," I said patting his back. "It was just a piece of chicken."

"…"

Haha, got ya!!

"Tenten, you suck."

"Thanks."

Both of us sat down at the table, and began eating.

"What's with the suit?" I grabbed a handful of noodles with my chopsticks, and shoved them in my mouth.

"Student council meeting." Neji replied.

"You're on the student council!!"

"…Yeah…"

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence.

"So…do you have anything you'd want to change about the school?" Neji asked me.

Yes. A LOT. The sluts, the whores, the wannabes, the girly-girls, and the assholes.

"No."

"Tenten, you do know you're a really bad liar?" Neji said, smirking.

I am sooo not a bad liar!! "Why are you asking me this?"

Neji untied his tie. "Well, since we have to make changes for the students, might as well ask a student what needs to be changed."

Yeah yeah Neji. You're smart. Good for you.

I put my chopsticks down, and leaned across the table. Neji did the same, so our foreheads were touching, and our noses were centimetres apart.

"What makes you think I should trust you to make changes? I barely know anything about you, except for the fact you're a total badass!"

"Then let's learn. I'm _dying_ to learn about you."

"You really suck at lying." I told him.

"Hn. Let's play 20 questions." Neji replied. He stood up, and dragged me over to the living room. He plopped down on the couch, and I did the same.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked me.

Duh. "Everyone knows how to play 20 questions." I replied.

"Fine, I'll ask the first question." Neji gazed into my eyes. "How many crushes have you had in your life?"

Total waste of a question. "0." I told him. Neji open his mouth a little. I guess he was shocked.

"You've never had a crush on someone!?"

"Never."

"Ew. Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't believe in love."

"Ok…" he shrugged it off. "Ask me."

"Hmmm…" I pressed my finger on my chin. "Have you ever done anything that your parents don't know about?"

Neji gazed at the floor, ashamed. "Yes."

"Like what?" This could be some juicy blackmail!!

Neji started blushing.

"Just tell me, Neji. I won't tell anyone." TOTAL LIE.

Neji looked at me. "You're bad at lying."

"Whatever, just tell me!!"

Neji started blushing again. "Igotatattoo."

"Huh? Neji, just tell me!!"

"I GOT A TATTOO!!" He shouted.

I blinked twice. "That's it?" I rolled up my right sleeve, revealing a small tattoo. It was a peace sign, with stars all along it. "I have one too."

Neji rolled up his left pant leg. He had a medium sized dragon as a tattoo. "When did you get yours?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "When I was…13?"

Neji smirked. "Same here."

"Cool."

Neji rolled down his pant leg. "What's your favourite type of weather?"

"That was pretty random, Neji."

"Whatever."

"I love it when it's pouring rain."

"Why?"

I released the tension in my shoulders. "It seems to…I don't know…clear my soul."

"You're weird." Neji said, smirking.

"You just noticed? Anyways, why did you dump Karin?" I asked.

"She's way too clingy."

"Aha." I nodded. "Aren't all sluts?"

"I don't pay attention."

"You suck."

"Good."

"Ask me."

"Why do you keep your hair in buns?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is that!?"

Neji shrugged. I sighed. "I don't like it when my hair gets in my face." I took a deep breath. "I need at ask you this next question."

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Neji blushed. "Yes."

"Cool. Virgins rock."

"Does that mean I rock?" Neji asked, smirking.

"No."

Neji just shrugged. "What do you want to be when you're older?"

I raised an eyebrow. "As in a job?"

Neji nodded.

"A teacher."

Yeah, I totally love kids. Even though most of them are bratty, and annoying, I could be the person to shape up their attitude.

"Nice." Neji replied.

"Soo…Neji?" I asked him. "What was the dirtiest dream you've ever had?"

Neji's eyes widened. "Ummm…"

SCORE!! BLACKMAIL!!

"…?"

"I once had this dream…about…Sasuke…and…um…Guy…um…getting dirty." Neji blushed.

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Are you serious!!"

"Yes."

I gasped. I was SHOCKED!! That dream soo beats the one I had about Neji and I. I have no idea how I'm ever going to be able to face Sasuke. That dream…was so wrong.

I jumped off of the couch, and ran to the kitchen, and opened the window.

"NEJI HYUGA DREAMS ABOUT SASUKE UCHIHA AND OUR GUIDANCE COUNCILLOR GETTING FUNKY!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"TENTEN!!" Neji ran over to me, and put his hands over my mouth. "Don't you dare."

I took a step back, but unfortunately, slipped on the piece of chicken that Neji thought was a cockroach. I fell on my back, and Neji landed on top of me.

This. Felt. Awkward.

"TENTEN!!"

"NEJI!!"

"TENTENNN…"

"NEJJJIII!!"

I looked up at the lavender eyes that were hovering above me. However, I failed, mainly because I had some hair in my eyes. Neji reached for the strands of hair in my eyes, and pulled them away from my face.

"NOOO!!" I yelled. Holy shit. My dream! A reality!!

I kicked him in what I thought was his thigh, and he rolled off of me. I stood up as fast as I could, and looked at Neji. His left eye was twitching, and he was clutching his…ummm…area.

"Oops."

0000000000000000000000

_Saturday, April 19_

_Wow. What a day._

_I never expected the day to end like that._

_I kicked Neji in the balls._

_Of course I feel bad._

_I mean, I offered to help him up and stuff…_

_I apologized too._

_But he just kept on clutching his prized possession._

_I even offered him some ice!!_

_Oh well._

_He's still lying on the floor._

_Holding his thing..._

_You want to know what sucks the most?_

_We never got to finish the game._

_Ugh. That just sucks._

_Anyways, I heard that we now have a new member of the basketball team!!_

_Kiba was his name, I think._

_Hinata just cannot stop drooling over him._

_And Naruto's jealous._

_I smell a new born love triangle._

_Anyways, I better go help Neji._

_Tenten._

0000000000000000000000

**Yay!! I just had to bring Kiba into the picture!! Yayz!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been really busy lately, and my computer has been acting like a piece of poop.**

**Anways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll update when I get…30 reviews.**

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 3

A Night On The Boardwalk

A Night On The Boardwalk

Chapter 3

I know it's not 30 reviews, but I really wanted to update :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_It's okay, Tenten.'_

'_No it's not, Daddy.'_

'_Trust me. You'll be fine.'_

'_No I won't!! Grown ups are such meanie bums.'_

_Dad chuckled. His laugh filled up the air with joy. He smiled, as he pouted jokingly. 'Does that make me a meanie bum?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Tenten!! Say sorry to your father!!' My mother sat a bench, close to the boardwalk, watching her husband and her little princess._

'_No!'_

'_Tenten…' Her voice was giving me a warning, yet you could tell this was quite amusing to watch. It's not everyday you get to hear such words about your husband._

'_See what I mean, Daddy!? Mom's being a big, old fart right now!' I pouted, and sat down on the warm wood._

'_I'll tell you what,' he sat down beside me, and started stroking my hair. 'how about you jump back onto your bike, and after, Mommy and I will take you out for some ice-cream.'_

_My eyes widened. 'Really!? Are you serious!?'_

_He chuckled again. 'Have I ever lied to you?'_

_I brought my finger to my chin. 'Well, there was that time that you told me ice cream grew on a tree…' I paused, and stood up. 'And, there was that time you told Mommy that you gave me a bath, but you really didn't 'cause you were watchin' stuff!'_

'_Watching stuff?' my mother walked toward us, raising an eyebrow._

_My father playfully glared at me, and I giggled. I loved my mommy and daddy._

'_Nothing honey.' Daddy stood up, and wrapped his arms around my mommy's waist._

'_Mommmm…' I wailed. 'Daddd…do you have to do this now?' I jumped onto my bike. 'I wanna get some ice-cream!!'_

_Daddy finally let go of my mommy, and placed his firm hands on the end of the seat. 'Okay my little princess, let's ride.'_

'_But I don't like princesses…'_

'_So? To me you'll always be my little princess. No matter what.'_

'_I don't care Daddy, I just want some ice-cream…' My voice trailed off, as my two parents started laughing._

_I pouted once again. 'What's so funny! I was serious!'_

'_You sure are a funny one.' My mother laughed._

_I grinned. 'So are you, Mommy, especially in that ugly dress!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was such a weird kid. The again, I still am.

But seriously, what 6 year old calls their own father a freakin' meanie bum?

I still can't believe that I'm 17 already. I mean, the day I learned how to ride my bike seems like yesterday.

Also, I cannot believe that I've been away from my family for 3 years now.

3 years!

I mean sure, sometimes they stop at the school for a little visit, but I never got to come home.

Doesn't that suck?

Even in the summer holidays, I could never visit my parents. See, in the summer at my school, they have this weird summer course for all of the smart people, and basically, we just learn more shit.

Just try being me.

It's hard.

BEEP

I groaned, and rolled over. I slapped my alarm clock, and I stood up.

It was Sunday morning, and I was getting up at 5:00. Sasuke and I were going to play a little basketball, and then we had to work on a history project together.

I stood up, and slipped on some bastetball gear. Just as I was going to step into my shoes, a really nasty flavour started crawling up my throat. Ugh, let's just say that Neji's Chinese food wasn't acting so hot on me.

I dashed for the bathroom, and twisted the knob. It wouldn't open. I started pounding at this point.

I could feel the smashed chicken noodles crawl up my throat.

I swallowed the new arrival down, and continued pounding on the wooden door.

"Neji!! If you're in there, you better open up!!" I moved my hands to my mouth, and started kicking the door.

Neji finally opened the door, and stood in the doorway, fully surrounded with mist. His wet hair still had a little soap left in it, and he wrapped his towel around his waist to cover up his prised possession. (Which still hurt, according to Neji.)

"Can I help you?" he mocked.

I didn't even bother to answer. I pushed Neji against the wall, causing his towel to fall down. I didn't even bother to tease him about it. I just ran over to the toilet, and emptied my yucky fluids into the white bowl.

I felt a warm hand rub my back as I continued barfing my guts out. The soft hands moved to my hair, as they kept my chocolaty brown hair safe of food juice.

My father would always do that to me whenever I got sick.

Once I was finished, I flushed the toilet, and faced Neji.

Now, before I tell you this next part….please remember…

I am a girl.

Neji is a boy.

Opposite sexes.

That means we have opposite…um…sensitive parts.

You know…where the pee comes out of?

Yeah.

Anyways…

And I sorta forgot that Neji's towel fell off…

And I'm guessing that Neji didn't notice it was off…

And I was kneeling down…

Giving me a perfectly good view of his…

You get the picture.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, not to mention the chicken fat rush back up my throat.

I returned back to the toilet, and exploded once again. I have a good feeling that I'm going to be seeing a lot of this toilet…

I stood up, and brushed my teeth. Once I was done rinsing, I casually started walking down the stairs.

"I'm going out to play some basketball with Sasuke. I'll be back soon." I called out.

I felt the same warm hands grab my wrist. I turned around, and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"You better stay back today."

Heh! As if. I'm not going to back down. I'm not the type of person to express my emotions or miss out on an event just because I'm sick.

My father told me that living everyday no matter what condition you were in meant you were persistant.

"Make me." I hissed.

His grip on my wrist tightened.

My mother would always do the same when I came home with stray animals.

I stared into his lavender eyes. Only one thing was in my mind as I looked into his eyes.

Why doesn't he have pupils!?

I mean, what the fuck! Every person has pupils!!

Sorry, totally going off topic. Anyways…

"Your body isn't in proper condition. If you overdo it, which I know you will, you could pass out." His released my hand. "Look, I'll call Sasuke and tell him. He'll understand."

I felt something else rise to my throat. And no, it wasn't anymore barf.

It was hate.

I pressed my nose against his. "Don't you even think about calling him, and don't you even try to stop me." This time, I gripped his arm. "I'm not some weak little girl. I'm a strong woman." I tightened my grip. "You cannot tell me what to do, and what not to do." I released my hand, and continued walking down the stairs.

"Tenten…" Neji placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I glared at him again. "You're not my father."

I shrugged out of his grip, and ran for the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He had a dream about me and who doing what!?" Sasuke yelled.

I plugged my ears. "You, Guy-sensei, and I don't even want to talk about what you two were doing."

Sasuke's left eye started twitching. Believe me, I'd start twitching if I was him.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke grunted through his clenched teeth.

"Be my guest. You know, this morning I wasn't feeling so hot, right?" Sasuke nodded. I continued. "He was bossing me around!! He was all like, 'You better not go, or else I'll kill your balls.'"

Sasuke snorted. "I doubt Neji would say that." He dashed across the gym, and preformed a snazzy turn before sending the ball flying towards the basket. "Why? What was wrong? Were you like puking or something?"

"Yeah. You know, a little food poisoning or something." I replied. It was much worse than that. My head felt like it was going to fall off of my head, my legs felt so weak, I could barely stand. My stomach was doing somersaults once again.

Let's just say that I was sick.

Or something like that.

Sasuke grabbed his rebound. "Heh, I always thought you were the kind of girl to get all…" he stopped talking and snorted. "Never mind."

I pouted. "To get all what!?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, get all…protective over yourself. You know?"

I punched him in the arm. No way am I protective over myself. "I'm not some lame girly girl, Sasuke."

He smirked. "That's what I like about you." He positioned himself on the half line, and tried to get it through the basket. Amazingly, it went through.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

"Yeah. You don't need a hand on your shoulder to protect you."

"Yeah…I guess you…could……….." All of a sudden, the entire world around me just blackened. I just fell onto the cold gym floor. Sasuke's worried voice kept on echoing in my ears. I felt like a rug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tenten….wake up…"

"She'll probably be out for a couple more hours."

"And who made you Dr. Inuzuka?"

"Relax Uchiha. Kiba's right."

"Hn."

"We should poke her with a stick."

"Naruto!!"

"Geez, just saying…"

"Man, this is such a drag…"

"Good."

"Ugh."

I had no clue what was happening. I fluttered my eyes open, and stared at my fellow teammates.

On my right, Neji was sitting at the end of my bed, with some wet towels, and a stethoscope. Sasuke was by my feet, crossing his arms, staring at me. Naruto was on my left, holding a clothes hanger, ready to poke me. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed, while Kiba was sitting on the floor, reading his science textbook.

"What happened?" I still felt like a piece of shit. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at Sasuke for an explanation.

"You passed out. I had to carry you here."

I nodded. I didn't really care that he carried me, just as long as it wasn't Neji who did.

"Then why are they here?" I asked, pointing to the rest of my team.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't know where your cabin was. Besides, you're heavy."

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled. "I was only kidding."

"You better be."

"Holy crap, Tenten!! You almost make me shit a brick, I was so worried!!" Naruto jumped ontop of me, and embraced me in a wonderful bear hug.

Naruto gives really nice hugs.

Kiba stood up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Shikamaru stood up straight. "We should get going. Take care."

"Thanks." I feel loved.

All of them left, except Neji. We both just stared at eachother.

"Told you." Neji finally said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up."

Neji chuckled, and brought the stethoscope to my chest.

"Breathe in." he ordered.

"You're not my doctor." He really must have some ego issues or something.

"For now I am."

I rolled my eyes, and breathed in.

"Breathe out."

I did as I was told (for once) and exhaled.

I kept on doing this until he placed the cold metal on his lap.

"You're sick." He announced.

…

No duh, Neji.

"I sorta figured that out when I fainted."

No Neji, I fainted because I wanted to check the thickness of the floor!!

Neji shrugged, and then stood up. He was about to leave, when I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me!!" I wailed. "I'm bored!!"

"Go sleep or something."

"I've been doing that for the past 4 hours now!!"

Neji shrugged again. "Read a book."

"Reading is for ninnys."

"Do some homework."

"Oh please, I finished it while the teachers were explaining the homework!!"

Neji gazed at the floor. "I'll be right back…"

Before I could complain, Neji disappeared. He came back a few minutes later, carrying some markers, and some poster boards. He plopped down on the bed beside me.

"You see, at the student council meeting, we were thinking of ways to fundraise."

"So?"

"And so we figured that students are probably missing their family…"

Hell yeah. "Ok…"

"So we're going to be holding a dance, where family members are invited."

OMG!! YESS!! "Really!! That's so cool!! When is it!?" I yelled.

"Next Saturday."

"Sweet!!" I grabbed a marker, and began drawing hearts all around the poster.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We kept on making posters, until both of us got bored.

"You know, we never got to finish our game of 20 questions."

"Because you decided to kick me in the crotch." Neji said, smirking.

…sorry??

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He closed the cap on his marker.

There was an awkward pause.

Neji yawned. "What's your favourite subject?"

"Hmmm…" I never really thought about it. I mean, I'm athletic, so most people would think it would be gym, but then again, I'm pretty good at most subjects… "Maybe Math or Science."

"Really? I thought you'd like gym…"

"Yeah, but I don't consider gym as a subject. Gym's more like…an anti-stress period."

"Aha." Neji replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Health all the way."

"Are you planning to go into medicine?" I asked.

Neji smirked. "Something like that."

I smiled back. Maybe Neji had a heart after all.

I started thinking of a new question. "How many girls have you dated?" I finally thought of.

Neji thought about it for a few moments. "About…8?"

"That's it!? I was thinking you'd have like, 24 girls or something."

"What would make you think that?"

"Oh come on, Neji. Everyone thinks you're a sex god."

"Except you." Neji replied.

"Exactly."

It felt nice talking to him. We just kept on talking, before Neji left to go work on homework. I took this opportunity to write…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sunday, April 20_

_Well, I made it through the weekend._

_It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be._

_Although my head really hurts now from taking that fall._

_And my back hurts…_

_Not to mention my butt…_

_One thing's for sure, I am so pumped for the Family Dance!_

_I've been missing them a lot lately._

_This will be the perfect opportunity to reconnect with my parents._

_And I hate to admit it…_

_But…_

_Neji really isn't that much of a poopball._

_But he still is._

_Remember that._

_I really want to throw a party or something to welcome Kiba to the basketball team._

_To get our team spirit up._

_I'll have to convince Neji about it later._

_I could invite Hinata too._

_Her and Kiba really seemed to have hit it off when they met for the first time._

_It's sorta cute._

_Anyways, I feel like crap, so I'm gonna sleep._

_Tenten_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There!

I need to know how long you guys want this story to be, so I can plan out more events in the storyline.

So please review telling me on how many chappys you want in this fic!!

I'll update at…30 reviews.

Thank you!!:)

--nikijoshilove


	5. Chapter 4

A Night On The Boardwalk

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Enjoy!! _

_WARNING!! KARIN BASHING!!_

_If you like Karin, then I'm sorry in advanced!!_

_000000000_

"I am so jealous right now."

"Me too."

"I mean, you get to live with Neji!! I am so fucking jealous!!" Ino pouted.

"Me too!" Sakura's face lit up.

I guess the word got out. Oh well.

"Trust me, don't be jealous." I replied.

"Are you kidding!? I soo wish it was me he was living with!!"

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm. "NO WAY, ME TOO!!"

"Sakura! Stop saying that!!"

"Sorry Ino."

Heh. Typical.

"Honestly you guys, I'd love to trade places with one of you."

They just ignored me. This was their daily routine. Every Monday morning, both of them would update each other on the gossip over the weekend.

I fiddled around with my lock, as I grabbed my books out of my locker, and slammed it shut. I just walked away.

Let's just say that I don't like being seen with them. And it doesn't really help that my locker is right beside them.

Ino huffed. " Sometimes I feel so ashamed that my best friend is so dense."

"OMG!! ME TOO!!" That earned Sakura a punch on the shoulder. "INO!! You just wacked my boob!!" Sakura wailed in pain.

"You don't have boobs, Sakura!!" Ino yelled.

"They're sprouting!!" Sakura continued.

I rolled my eyes. Teens these days…

"Your boobs aren't like plants, Sakura. They can't sprout." Ino said, matter a factly.

"So? They still need love."

People started giving weird looks to them.

Pervs…

"What do you want me to do, Sakura?? Apologize to your _boob_??"

"…"

"Sakura!!"

I chuckled, as I made my way to English class. I wasn't exactly willing to see Ino apologize to Sakura's…boob…

English has been pretty easy on us this year since our perverted teacher, Kakashi , always lets us do whatever we want.

Just so he can clear his hormone cravings by reading that stupid book he's always reading…

Whatever, I don't care, just as long as I'm not forced to read that crap myself. I normally spend English class working on homework assignments from previous classes or when I'm really bored, I just read.

Let's just say that I'm not hoping for a substitute teacher anytime soon.

"Hey Shitty!!" I heard someone call. I stopped my path, and whipped my head around.

There she was. As ugly as ever. She let her red hair, caress her back, and she kept her glasses fall on the tip of her nose. Her purple jacket practically flashed her boobs, and her slutty shorts were slapped on her round ass.

Karin.

Karin is about as beautiful as a pack of dead rodents. I swear. She just tries so hard, it's not even funny.

She's so pathetic. Last year, she started a Neji Fan-Club. I mean, come on!!

I dunno why, but it always seems like she finds me as like, her competition or something. Don't ask, we have nothing in common whatsoever.

I forced a smile. "Hey Karin!!" I said cheerfully. She scowled. I like people to suffer with my "sweetness".

"Don't you hey me." She growled.

I snorted. Somebody has some anger issues…

She inched closer to me. "Don't try and act friendly with me. I heard that the hot gossip was that you and Neji, MY NEJI are now living together."

"It's not like I had a choice." I grumbled. She didn't listen, and leaned in close to my face.

"I don't care." Her smelly breath tickled my cheeks. It smelt like garlic and roast beef. "Look, if I ever find out that you and Neji are getting close, then you'll pay."

I pushed her off of me. "Look Karin. The only thing close between Neji and me, is the fact that his bedroom is now closer to mine. Nothing else." I leaned in closer to her this time. "Besides, he's not yours anymore. He dumped you," I smirked, "didn't he?"

She hissed. I held up my arms in defence, and started backing up. "Woah there, Kitty Karin. No need to get all catty on me."

Karin screeched, and then left. I stood there chuckling. I continued walking to English class.

00000000000000000000

"You see, class, that is why we put periods at the end of our sentences." Kakashi said slowly.

Periods. I mean, come on!! I learned that in friggin preschool!! No one was even listening. Hinata was flirting with Kiba, Sasuke was cursing his butt off, Naruto was trying to nail a spit ball on Kakashi-sensei's balls, (don't ask, Naruto's just weird like that) Shikamaru was drooling while he slept, Ino was poking him, Sakura was daydreaming about probably some cute shirt she saw at the mall, and Kiba was playing with a hacky sack.

Me? I was hiding a book under the desk and reading it. I was occasionally nodding, and raising my hand at random moments to make it look like I was paying attention.

You know the freaky part? Neji was actually listening. Or at least pretending. I mean, he could have been focusing on the 15 girls hovering around him. (Karin was one of them) But he was actually listening. He was nodding as if he was interested, and he was raising his hand, and everything!!

Hehe, Neji is a dork….

Kakashi threw a piece of chalk at Naruto once the spit ball finally made its way to sensei's area.

Everyone gasped…except Neji and Sasuke.

He threw his arms in the air. "I give up!!" he yelled. "If you guys won't listen, I'll just give you a giant project!!"

He walked over to his desk, and picked up the class list. "Ino! Sasuke!! You two are partners."

Sasuke groaned, while Ino yawned.

"Shikamaru! You're with Naruto." Kakashi continued. "Karin! You and Sakura are partners."

Both of them glared that eachother.

Heh, Karin really does make people mad…

"Hinata, you're with Neji." Hinata mumbled something, while Neji shrugged.

"Tenten, Kiba." I nodded. Hey, at least it wasn't Neji.

Once Kakashi gave out the other pairings, then he went on and explained the project.

Our job was to be the teachers. Yup, we had to plan out a lesson plan.

And it's due tomorrow.

I'm just glad that I have someone to work with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Soo…"

"Sooo……"

Kiba and I were sitting down on the living room floor, trying to plan out something cool for our stupid English project.

"…"

"…Got any ideas??" I asked. As you can see, we were getting no where.

Kiba yawned. "Nope."

…This sucks.

We weren't the only ones in the house. Neji and Hinata were upstairs in Neji's room as well.

Both of us just sat there.

…

"Sooo…umm…can I ask you something?" Kiba said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Umm..Hinata?? You know, pretty girl??"

I sighed. "Kiba, I'm not stupid."

Kiba started scratching the back of his neck again. "I know that…it's just…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What??"

Kiba sighed. "Will you help me?"

"Umm..you're supposed to be helping me. You know? With this project??" I told him.

Kiba groaned. "I know!! It's just that…ugh!!" He buried his head in his hands. "I really like her."

I sighed. God. This boy's love struck!!

I crawled towards him. "You know…um…she really likes you too…"

He faced me. "Really!?"

"No shit. Hello? Isn't it obvious by the way she's always flirting with you!?" I replied sorta loudly.

"…"

"Well, isn't it!?"

"…Maybe?"

"Kiba!!" I yelled. I looked him in the eye. His eyes were so pleading, so full of hope. I took a deep breath. "Go ahead. Woo her. I'll finish the project by myself."

Kiba's eyes brightened. His grin grew about 3 times larger. "Really!! Are you sure!?"

I laughed. It was just so funny to see someone get so worked up over a little crush. "Yeah, go for it."

Kiba embraced me in a bear hug. "Thanks, Tenten."

I giggled. "No problem. Besides! This will be the perfect practice for me for when I'm older!!"

Kiba started up the stairs. "You're the best, Tenten. If there's anything I could do for you…"

I cut him off. "I'll be fine, Kiba."

He grinned once again, and pranced up the stairs.

I really wonder what it's like to be in love…

000000000000000000000000000

I felt like a road kill. I swear, I have never felt so exhausted in my life before. I was ready to collapse.

But I couldn't stop working. I only had a few more details to include, before I could finally fall asleep.

"God, Tenten. What did you do to her!?" someone asked.

I tilted my head up from my work. Neji stood there looking like a piece of crap. His normally bold eyes were droopy, his strong features looked tired, and his long hair was everywhere.

I gave him a weak smile. "I didn't do anything!!"

He scowled. "She's acting…weird."

"How?"

Neji shrugged. "She's acting all…girly."

I smirked. "Hey! You're not the only one suffering. Kiba decided to go all 'Prince Charming' on me."

"Yeah, I can tell. They're having a spicy make out session on the dock." Neji said, tired.

…Neji just said spicy…wow…

"…Hey Neji?" I asked him, shyly.

"Hn?"

"…Wanna go spy on them?"

"…"

"…?"

Neji finally smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WOAH!! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!!"

Neji plugged his ear. "Yes, I did."

"OH MY GOD!! HE PRACTICIALLY TOUCHED HER BOOB!!"

Neji's face turned red. "What!! Move!!"

Neji pushed me out of his way. His chin dropped, as he saw what actions his little cousin was doing.

I giggled. "Why are you so worked up!?"

He ignored me. "HOLY SHIT!!"

"What!!"

"His hand is moving up her thigh!!" He whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled my cheek.

I gaped, and pushed him out of the way. "LEMME SEE!!"

Haha, this was juicy!! This was going to be such awesome blackmail!!

"Tenten!! Stop it!! They're going to hear us!!" Neji hissed.

"Well, sorry!! I can't see all the juicy stuff!!" I exclaimed. "Cause of your big butt.." I mumbled under my breath.

Luckily, he didn't hear me. Boy, if he heard me, I would get something hard shoved up my ass…

"Darrrnnnn…" Neji groaned.

"What!!" I asked.

"They left."

I moaned. I settled back onto the floor, and continued in writing the stupid assignment.

"You know…I could help you if you want…" Neji said after awhile.

I looked up at him. Not that I'd ever admit it to him…or to anyone, but that was sorta a sweet thing to ask…

"No thanks." I replied. I smiled weakly. "You still have to work on yours, so I don't want to interfere."

Neji chuckled. "You didn't think about interfering when we were spying."

"Yeah! But you should've seen them!! They were like animals!!" I said, enthusiastically.

Neji chuckled once again. "I know. But I could help you. I already finished mine."

"No…I couldn't…" I told him. "Go and sleep, Neji. You look like a pile of crap."

Neji snorted. "Oh, thanks."

I giggled. "No problem!"

Neji grunted. "I don't want to fall asleep."

I rolled my eyes, and patted a spot behind me on the floor. "Fine."

Neji plopped down. I continued writing. Neji rested him head in the crook of my neck. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I glanced at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold."

Like someone like him could get any colder…

I rolled my eyes. After a few more minutes, I was finally done. I sighed with content, and turned around.

Neji opened his eyes, with a questioning look. I sat down beside him, and rested my head on him shoulder.

"That was fun." I whispered.

"Hn…" he replied sleepily.

"Thanks Neji."

"Hn?"

"For staying with me." I told him.

"..Hn?"

"You didn't ditch me."

"…No problem…" Neji grabbed my arm, and stood the both of us up. He dragged me over to the couch, and plopped down. I came tumbling after him, resting my head on his shoulder. My arm was wrapped around his tummy, and feet were entangled with his.

Both of us remained silent for a few moments.

"You know?" Neji started.

"What?" I questioned.

"Heh. Weirdly enough…this position doesn't seem so bad…" He said, smirking.

I could sense the sarcasm in his voice…but…weirdly enough…I'd had to agree. Not that I'd ever admit it aloud…

"Whatever. Just don't used to it." I replied.

"Hn."

"Thanks again, Neji."

Neji reached for the blanket, and covered both of us up.

I sighed, and smiled as I got swept away in a wonderful dream…

00000000000000

_Monday, April 21_

_Wow, I cannot believe how messed up today was._

_I mean, Kakashi actually gave us work for once!!_

_Wow…next thing you know, Naruto will get an A+._

_Hinata is soo in for it!!_

_Bugging her will be my first priority tomorrow._

_I only wish that they could have stayed longer._

_Hey…where did Hinata even disappear off to anyways!?_

_What if she and Kiba…_

_Ew. WRONG…_

_I know that this journal is supposed to be all about Neji and me and blah blah blah.._

_But Neji's boring._

_So I'm gonna write about fun stuff!!_

_But speaking of Neji, isn't it weird how you could know someone one second, and then the next second, they're like a different person?_

_That happened to us today._

_You know, we just spied on Hina and Kiba, and then the next moment, we're lying down on the couch sleeping on eachother._

_I guess you could say that Neji and I have been getting along better…_

_Somewhat…_

_Anyways, I feel like shit, so I'm gonna go sleep._

_Meh._

_Peace!!_

_Tenten_

0000000000000000000000000000000

How was that chapter!! If it's crappy, I'm sorry. I wrote this at like, 2 in the morning.

Yeah, a lot happened just to get the plot going.

Just so you know, TENTEN DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON NEJI!!

As yet…now, she's at the stage when she feels like she can talk to him more, and relate to him more.

THEY'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER!!

There. Hope you enjoyed!!

I'll update at…42 reviews?? Maybe if I'm feeling nice, I could update early…-winks-

Oh…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!!

Lol, byee!!:)


	6. Chapter 5

A Night On The Boardwalk

**A Night On The Boardwalk**

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!:)_

_You discover the truth behind their rivalry!!:)_

_Oh, and just so you know:_

_10X10 is Tenten_

_CockorachesSuck44 is Neji_

_RamenLover77 is Naruto_

_DogsRule is Kiba_

_I was going to update earlier, but since it was the long weekend, I decided not to :P_

_Now, enjoy!!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tenten…"

I groaned. "What??"

"Could you get off of me?" Neji asked.

I yawned. I opened my eyes. "Why? Gotta go pee?" I asked, jokingly.

"…"

"…?"

"…Do you really want me to answer that?"

I sighed. Can't control your bladder. "Ugh, fine."

He pushed me off of him, so I landed on my butt. I glared at him. "Oh, Thanks."

He just smirked, and walked away from me, completely ignoring the fact that I was sitting flat on my butt thanks to him.

Neji has wonderful manners, doesn't he?

"Butt…" I mumbled.

"You know you love it." Neji called from the crapper.

Oh, please. The most I'd want with Neji would be to shave his hair off.

I raced over to the bathroom door, and gave it a kick. "You wish!!"

Unfortunately… um… while I did this…the door wasn't exactly locked…so…um…yeah…

I think you got the picture.

"TENTEN!!" Neji hollered as the door swung open.

"What?" I turned to face him. "SHIT!!" I covered my eyes, and closed the door.

…That was embarrassing.

"I'm sorrrryyyyy!!" I wailed.

"Hn."

"Ugh. Can't you say some actual words?"

"Hn."

"You suck."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My my, Hinata," I greeted her. "You looked like you had a lot of fun last night…"

I laughed as Hinata blushed. "W-what!? How do you know!!"

"I have my ways." I replied.

Man, I feel so evil!! I'm totally loving it!!

Hinata smirked. "And I could see that you had quite a bit of fun too. All snuggled up in Neji's arms…"

I punched her in the arm. "Shut up!!" I hissed.

Hinata laughed. "I'm serious!! You two were just lying down on the couch together!! Honestly, it was really cute."

I pouted. I don't like being cute. "Nothing happened!! We were just spying…"

Hinata gaped. "You two were spying on us!!"

I shrugged. "Duh. Who wouldn't? It was totally spicy."

Hinata shot me one of those looks. She had this weird way of glaring at you, and pouting at the same time. Honestly, it gives me the creeps. It makes her look like a giant gorilla. Heh, sorta reminds me of Neji…

Hinata and I were standing outside the computer lab. The door was locked, so we were forced to wait outside.

"Hey Tenten!! Hi, Hinata!!" Naruto called from behind us. He stood with our group, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

I smiled, and waved. Hinata did the same.

I smirked. "Hey Kiba. I heard that your personal project went well." Heh, I love torturing people.

Kiba and Hinata blushed a little. "I guess you could say that…" Kiba finally said.

Naruto and the others looked totally confused. I mean, with Naruto, everything is sorta confusing, but you get what I mean.

Neji wacked Kiba on the back playfully. "Kiba here, finally made his move on my cousin."

Sakura and Ino squealed. I have no idea when they showed up…"OMG!! THAT'S SO KAWAII!!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, my butt's kawaii too.

The guys just smirked. All except Naruto. He stood there like a five year old, pouting, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked rather disappointed. Almost as if this all didn't make sense to him. Finally, he forced a smile. "Congratulations." He said, 'cheerfully'.

Hinata flashed him a wonderful smile. "Thanks, Naruto."

The teacher finally let us in. She gave us some retarded assignment to find some information on some geeky gay dude.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**10X10** says: Hey guys!!

Haha, I always do this!! Heck, everyone does this.

**RamenLover77** says:Hey Tenten!! I'm bored.

**CockroachesSuck44** says: Good.

Neji's suck a kill joy. I really don't know what Ino and Sakura see in him.

**10X10** says: lol, Nice name, Neji.

**RamenLover77** says: That's you, Neji!! Holy, I thought it was like, Ino or something!!

…Imagine that…

**CockroachesSuck44** says: …

**RamenLover77** says: I was just joking, Neji.

**CockroachesSuck44** says: …You better be.

I smiled, and started looking around the classroom to 'observe' things. The weather was nuts, first of all. There was pouring rain, and REALLY gusty winds. Nobody seemed to notice anything though. I sighed, and returned to the conversation.

**RamenLover77 **says: Dude, I wasn't implying anything.

**10X10** says: Wow. Naruto just said 'implying'.

**RamenLover77** says: I'm not stupid, Tenten.

**CockroachesSuck44 **says: …Really? I never knew that…

**10X10** says: You don't know a lot of things.

**RamenLover77** says: Ouch. That hurt, Neji.

I smirked. I looked out the window again. The trees surrounding our school were practically touching the ground because of all the wind.

**CockroachesSuck44 **says: …

**DogsRule** has just signed in.

**10X10** says: Hey, Kibster!! What's crackin' lacking??

**DogsRule** says: lol, Not much, you?? Haha, I totally love this class.

**10X10** says: Why??

**DogsRule** says: I get a fascinating view of Hinata from my seat.

…Disturbing much?

**CockroachesSuck44** says: …Man, if you rape her, I'll kick your fat ass all the way to Mars.

**DogsRule** says: …um…Ok…

I shot Neji a look.

**RamenLover77** says: …Kiba…What is up with your name!!

**10X10 **says: ??

**RamenLover77** says: Dude, it sounds so dirty!!

**DogsRule** says: What's dirty with my name?

**RamenLover77** says: Just think about it!! DOGSRULE. It's practically saying that you like hump peoples penises everyday!!

. . . I wonder everyday why I'm friends with such people.

**10X10** says: …Wow, you just scared me.

**DogsRule **says: …Dude, how do you even think like that?

**CockroachesSuck44 says**: He probably reads the 'Dictionary for Perverts' everyday.

**10X10** says: Most likely. Anyways…

At that moment, the school went completely black. I knew right away what was happening. I mean, especially with the horrid weather. Yup, this was our first blackout.

"OMG!! I'M GONNA DIEEEE!!" Sakura wailed.

"Would you relax, Sakura? You're squishing me."

"Sorry Sasuke."

I rolled my eyes. How pathetic could people get!?

"SHIKAMARU!! HOW COULD YOU BE _SLEEPING_ AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!"

"Ino. Stop. Poking. NOW." I heard Shikamaru's lazy voice say.

I know that Shikamaru's my friend and everything, but really. Sleeping in the middle of a blackout? Now that's just sort of…different.

"Alright children. Relax." The teacher said, turning on a flashlight. "No need to panic, just a little storm."

A few minutes later, our principal, Tsunade-sama, opened the door. "Bad news, kids. Unfortunately, a tree fell on top of the power box for the West-Building, destroying the circuits. We've called in the electrician, but best chances are, that the power won't be restored for at least a couple of days. School's closed. You may now head to your dorms."

Bad news!? This was great news!!

Everyone cheered, as we rushed out of the room. I stopped in front of my locker, and put my books away. I grabbed my coat, and then slammed my locker shut. I skipped over to Neji's locker, which fortunately, was a bit of a distance away from mine.

I smirked. "Ready to go??"

He slammed his locker shut. "Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"WEEE!!"

"…What are you doing?" Neji asked me.

I stood in front of our cottage, with my arms spread out, with my face tilted upwards. I was spinning in circles, laughing crazily. "I'm spinning!"

"…Why?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "I love the rain!!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at me. "Um..yeah…I'll be inside…" He walked inside the house, and left me alone in the rain.

I stopped spinning, and just stood there. So many memories came rushing back to me, of my childhood. Don't ask, I have random moments.

Like, one day when I was like, 5, I remember that Neji and I got into our first fight on the playground. It was for a stupid reason. He like, pushed me off the swing, or something. I remember, I was so pissed, that I jumped on top of him, and started pulling his hair. Of course, that landed both of in the principal office. Once Neji and I gave the reason why we were fighting, the principal just laughed. But, being as stubborn as always, I just got madder. So that led me to stomping home one rainy afternoon, announcing to the world that I hated Neji.

My mom and dad thought that it was cute, Hinata thinks that I'll 'realize it' someday, (don't ask me what she means by that) and Naruto thinks that the whole incident was funny.

Me? I think that they're all dumb and retarded for even thinking so.

I mean, what's so cute about it!? I HATE NEJI!!

It's so hard knowing that what ever I do, that someone will always step in the way. It's hard, knowing that I'll always loose…in, well, everything, just because someone more 'popular'. It's all a game. It's a big fat lie. Everything is. I've always wondered why I keep on trying, if I know the truth. But now I do know why I keep on trying so hard. I want to be the one to stand up to people like Neji. I want to prove to them that a small, average girl like me can do anything that he could do. A girl who doesn't have 4000 friends is still worth something after all. (l)

I smile perched upon my face. I've grown a lot from that stupid 5 year old girl.

…In some ways…

"Tenten? What are you doing?"

I turned around. Neji stood there, wearing a sweater, and some baggy shorts.

I really must have looked like an idiot, just standing in the rain. "Oh, um..nothing."

Neji stepped into some shoes, and joined me. "Doesn't look like nothing."

"Hey, Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Do you remember that day when we fought for the first time?"

Neji's usual cocky smirk, turned into a small smile. "Yes."

"And I pulled your hair?"

"Yes."

I smirked. "And you peed your pants?"

"Yes…WAIT!! I mean, no."

"Haha." I punched him playfully on the arm. "You sucke--" I was interrupted as I fell right in the middle of the muddy grass.

I gaped. Neji just pushed me. "You…MEANIE!!"

Neji chuckled. "Out of all of the people I've ever tortured, you're one of my favourites." (2)

I pouted as I crossed my legs and my arms in front of my chest. "You big meanie…"

Neji extended his arm. Willingly, I grabbed it. But instead of hoisting myself to my feet, I pulled Neji down into the mud with me.

Heh, loser.

Neji just glared at me.

I smirked. "Aww, not muddy enough for you?" I grabbed a handful of mud, and smeared it on top of Neji's head.

Neji just shook his head in shame.

"Tsk tsk." I took a muddy finger, and poked Neji's nose, leaving a small circle.

"Tenten.." Neji warned. He grabbed a handful of mud. "Don't make me."

I glared at him. "Don't you dare." He smirked, and threw the mud right at my face.

"…You are sooo going to pay." I grabbed a handful of mud, and shoved it down Neji's shirt.

I started giggling at the expression on Neji's face. He was so surprised.

It was so awesome!!

So as you could see, one thing lead to another, and before you know it, we're throwing mud balls at each other.

I laughed as one of my mud balls hit Neji's balls. It reminded me of when Naruto nailed Kakashi…

"Ok, do you have some issues against my balls!?" Neji asked, jokingly.

"Maybe." I stuck out my tongue at him once again.

The rain started coming down even harder, and the winds. Neji and I rushed inside before we froze our butts off.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmmmhhh…You make great hot chocolate, Neji."

Neji smirked his usual smirk. "Thanks."

Yeah, after we headed inside, both of hopped into the shower, (obviously not together) and changed into our pyjamas. After that, we ate our supper, and now, we're drinking hot chocolate!!

I took another sip from my hot chocolate. "So, have you told your parents about the Family Dance this Saturday?"

"Well, they're not coming." Neji replied.

"Really? Why not!?"

"It's um…sort of a long distance call."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Did your parents like, move or something?"

"Um…something like that." Neji started shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh. Well, where?" I asked. I can be so nosy sometimes.

Neji stared at the floor. "They're gone…"

I finally got the memo. "N-Neji…"

"Sorry…" Neji said before he abandoned his hot chocolate.

I just stared at the cup. How could I be so stupid!! How could I be so nosy!! When did this all happen!? How!!

Unable to answer these questions, I ran after Neji.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I feel like such an ass.

I'm such a douche bag!! God, my life sucks.

I waited a few minutes, to let Neji cool down. Sighing, I twisted the doorknob to his room, and let myself in.

Neji didn't notice me come in. He was sitting on the window ceil, staring at the storm. I tiptoed into the room, and sat down next to him.

"N-Neji…" I whispered. "Look at me."

He slowly turned his head around. I placed my hand on top of his. He stared into my eyes after I did that. We both just stayed like this for…I don't know how long.

"I'm sorry." I finally squeaked out. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I bit my lip, trying not to let anymore escape. "I-I'm…" I couldn't finish. I was too busy crying.

Neji smiled a little. He took his thumb, and wiped my tears off of my cheek. "Heh, I never knew you actually cried."

I smiled. "You sadist…"

We both started laughing. I laid my head against Neji's shoulder. "Neji…"

"Hn?"

"You know…I'll be there…if you need me…" I finished.

"I know you will be." Neji replied.

…

"Hey Neji?"

"Hn?"

"…I can't believe I'm admitting this…but…"

Neji smirked. "Yes, Tenten?"

I smiled. "You're a pretty good guy."

"…Thanks."

"For what!?"

"…I dunno…"

"Bum."

I sighed. Neji's warrrmmm…

"Oi. Neji."

"Hn?"

"Dude, if you ever tell anyone that we're in this position, I'll stuff cockroaches down your pants."

"…Deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Tuesday, April 22._

_I'm honestly curious about what tomorrow will bring._

_Really._

_I mean, what if the stupid power will never get fixed!?_

_NARUTO'S JEALOUS!!_

_Ahem. Sorry. Just had to._

_I really hope he'll just accept Kiba and Hinata before thins get ugly._

_Before they get uglier than Neji's naked ass.._

_Anyways, yeah yeah, me and Neji…blah, blah, blah._

_Yeah, so we had an interesting mud war today…_

_Heh, I totally won:)_

_You really should have seen us after the fight._

_Neji had mud in his underwear!!_

_Ugh, this is really stupid. I'm talking to a book._

_Soon enough, I'm going to be some anti-social freak like Sasuke._

_No offense or anything…_

_But seriously! I'm 'sharing my emotions' with a darn book!!_

_Sorry, going off topic…_

_Right, so where was I?_

_Oh, right, Neji._

_Honestly, I thought that MY life was bad._

_But after a while, I realized the truth._

_Neji Hyuga has lived a very crappy life._

_Growing up without parents._

_I would never survive, I know that._

_I still feel like crap for not even considering what I was asking him was making him feel weird._

_Yeah, sorry about that, Neji._

_Whatever, I'm going to bed._

_Later!!_

_Tenten_

00000000000000000000000000000

Haha!! How was that!! Lol, hope y'all enjoyed that chapter!!

(1)—I think like this towards my rival…

(2)—OMG!! Lol, Try and see what this means!!

…Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!!

Please, review!!

I'll update at…50ish reviews…

Cya!!

-nikijoshilove


	7. Chapter 6

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Please enjoy!!_

_Wow, I rewrote this about 7 times!! :P_

_Anyways, enjoy!! And, remember your reviews!!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Don't leave me!!" Her cries grew louder._

"_I have to. It is my destiny." His cold tone replied. "I don't need you in my life."_

"_You liar. You know you love me. Like you said, you can't escape your destiny. You're destined to stay with me!!" She shouted._

"_Shut up. What do you know? You stupid little…"_

"_Go ahead and lie. You've been lying your entire life, right?" Her daring gave the room an eerie feeling._

_Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall. Their noses and foreheads were touching. He smirked. "You want to know the truth?" He closed the gap between the two of them. Their eyes closed, while their hearts beated at a melodic tone. _

"_Please…don't…go…" She whispered._

"_I'm sorry…I have to…"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!! THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!!!" Ino yelled, once the credits appeared on the screen.

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm. "I KNOW!! IT WAS SOOOOO KAWAIIIIII!!!!"

I rolled my eyes. They would probably think that an ugly dog with rabies would be kawaii too. But, I mean, if you think Neji's kawaii, then obviously…

Sorry, going off topic once again.

Anyways, all of my friends were cooped up in the living room. Oh, and when I say cooped, I mean cooped!! Sasuke and Naruto were fighting over the couch earlier, so Sasuke ended up sitting on Naruto's lap, which you have no idea how wrong it looked. Beside them, was Kiba, who was protectively cuddling Hinata. Just the sight of them being all lovey-dovey made me want to barf. Shikamaru was in between two 'troublesome' women, leaning against Ino's shoulder…sleeping. Ino didn't seem to mind, though. She and Shikamaru have been friends since preschool!! Sakura was on the floor with them, being…well, girly.

Me? Well, I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, by Sasuke and Naruto's feet, with Neji beside me. Nothing too odd. A few teens, just being a bunch of bums. Definitely nothing unusual for Neji and Sasuke, but…oh well.

"What did you guys think of it!!?? Wasn't the romance _divine!??_" Ino asked, happily. Trust me, she was happy!! Not that kind of happy Naruto always is; I mean the happy cheerleader type peppy kind of happy. The kind of happy that seriously makes you wish that you could die on the spot.

No, I'm not emo, I'm just saying.

Sasuke snorted. "Divine my ass."

Heh. Took the words right out of my mouth!

Sakura crossed her hands in front of her chest, and pouted.

God, what is with this girl and pouting??

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke…how can you 'revive your clan' if you have no interest in women?" Sakura added the quotes with her fingers.

"Hn."

"…Unless you're gay…" Ino teased.

"…"

Sasuke+Speechless=_Divine_

"…Ino, you just scared me." Kiba stated.

"…Me too." Hinata agreed.

"…What if he was gay?" Naruto snickered.

Lemme tell you, when Naruto snickers, it's either because he's being a serious pervert, or he's about to play a major prank.

"…I'm not gay." Sasuke said, glaring at each other.

"Let's not forget who you shared your first kiss with." Shikamaru said.

Haha, I couldn't stop laughing after that incident in the seventh grade.

"That makes Naruto gay too." Sasuke stated.

"Exactly." Neji responded.

"Hey!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just stating the facts…"

" Ugh. You want to know what I thought of that retarded chick flick??" Naruto asked/stated. He abruptly stood up, with his hands in fists. Since he stood up, he sent Sasuke on his butt…right on top of me…

Ugh, let me tell you, Sasuke's heavy. I'm not saying he's a fatty or a tank, but Sasuke's a MAN if you know what I mean.

Anyways, so Naruto was just standing there like an idiot. Then, he pounds his chest, and…ummm…

…

"DUDE!! THAT WAS RAUNCHY!!" (Kiba. That's like one of his favorite words.)

"NARUTO!! YOU IDIOT!! YOU BURPED IN MY FACE!!" (Neji, which doesn't make any sense, since Neji was on the floor. Hn, that booger's such a drama queen.)

"…Naruto…that really…smells." (Hinata. Trust me, his burps really do smell. I wonder what he ate...)

"…Sasuke…? Could you get off of me?" (Me. You know why.)

"Yeah." (Sasuke. The reason is self explanatory.)

"…ew." (Ino and Sakura.)

Naruto beamed with happiness. "That's what I thought of the movie."

Sakura sighed. I actually feel truly sorry for that girl. She must have had to deal with his burps a lot. See, Naruto grew up without any parents, so Mrs. Haruno was kind enough to take care of him. This made Sakura and him really close buds.

"God, Naruto. You could've just said you didn't like the movie." Neji said, once he stopped spazzing about his 'precious' hair.

"Nah. I prefer to make things dramatic." He replied.

"Ugh."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys??" Kiba asked once we were all settled.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I need to ask you something."

"Hn?" Neji and Sasuke asked at the same time. (Sasuke was wrestling with Naruto again for the couch.)

"I know this is sort of random, but this is for a project."

"What??" Ino asked.

"What was your most vivid memory?" Kiba asked.

The room went silent. This was going to be tough.

My most vivid memory?? Definitely the time when Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and I did the Macarena together in your diapers when we were 1. I would never say that though. Too embarrassing!!

True, I LOVE to embarrass and spy on people, but…I think I'd be too cruel.

"What subject is this for??" Ino asked.

"Health class." Kiba replied.

"Really?? Do you have Jiraiya?" I asked.

"Nope. Kurenai. If I had him, the question would be more like 'What was the dirtiest thing you've ever experienced??'" He said.

That lucky bum!! God, Sasuke, Ino, Neji and I have Jiraiya for health class. It's so disturbing. He goes into great detail about 'the wonders of sex'. I doubt that he's even gotten laid before!! He's some 50 year old virgin.

I totally support the virgin thing, but…I mean, he's 50!! That's a bit sad.

"…Hey guys??" Sasuke started. "What _was _the dirtiest thing you've ever experienced?"

"…What kind of a question is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well haven't you ever wondered??" Sasuke replied.

…wow…

I actually never thought about that before. I'm not exactly the kind of person that's like…sexually…interested.

"Umm…while Naruto and I were dating…" Hinata shyly said. "He…um…h-he umm…he sort of…f-farted in my face…"

Oh, great. The stutter.

Hold it…wait…WHAT!!??? FARTED!!??

That's a bit over the top…

"…Naruto…you're such a pig." Neji said.

Naruto blushed. "You can't hold back _nature_."

Shikamaru snorted. "Nature my ass."

"OH YEAH!?" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger accusingly. "NEJI HUMPED HIASHI'S LEG!!"

…

"Really!!??" I asked, interested. My eyes widened, as Neji started to explain the story.

"Ugh, Thanks, Naruto. You really don't know how to keep secrets."

Naruto grinned. "Anytime, y'old fart!!"

Neji sighed. "Well, you see…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…I am NEVER going to be able to face my dad ever again." Hinata said, once Neji finished his story.

I'm never going to be able to face ANY Hyuga after that little adventure.

"…Did your uncle enjoy it??" Shikamaru asked, in a perverted tone.

"…WHAT!!??"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Aren't we a bunch of perverts?"

"Dude! You just brought it up!!" Sasuke replied for the group.

"Mine's grosser!! I walked in on my dog having sex." Kiba told us.

Everyone started laughing. Naruto looked puzzled. "How can your _dog_ have sex? It's attached to you!!"

Sasuke just glanced at Naruto. "Why do you have this…_obsession_ with people's penises??"

"…"

"It's not an obsession!!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just curious."

"See? You are gay!!" Sakura replied.

"NO!! I'm just…_learning the wonders of nature_!!"

"About people's dicks? You gay faggo--"

"Don't you say that, Uchiha!!" Ino scolded, throwing a pillow at him. "When I was 3, I wrote on my Christmas list that I wanted a 'Noo Noo'!!"

"OMG!! ME TOO!!!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Ino's upper arm.

"Seriously!?" I asked.

"Damn straight!!" Ino said, happily. "Then, my father had to explain to me that only boys got them!"

Sakura squeezed Ino's arm. "OMG, ME TOO!!"

Wow, haven't you ever noticed that Sakura says that a lot??

Ino sighed. "Would you stop saying that?"

Thank you!!

Ino stood up. "I have to pee."

Sakura gasped, and stood up along with her. "OMG!! ME TOO!!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. Then, she flashed her a thumbs up. "Good for you!"

"Let's pee _together!!_" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

…

"…Um…Do you guys like, want us to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, cause I mean…that sounded sort of gross…" Kiba said.

"Sakura…" Ino started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…What's a Noo Noo?" Naruto dumbly asked, once the girls got back from their bathroom break.

Neji sighed. "A Noo Noo is the thing you're soo obsessed with."

"Ramen?"

Ugh.

"No, dicks." Sasuke said, bluntly.

"I am not!!"

He totally is.

"You are, so!!"

"Sai from math class is!! Not meee!!!" Naruto wailed.

I have such weird friends. We just spent 30 minutes talking about…gross stuff…

"Would you guys stop??" I said. "You guys sound like a married couple."

Everyone went silent. Naruto pouted, then started bouncing Sasuke on him lap.

"You're telling me!!?? Have you ever heard you and Neji??" Naruto said, smirking.

…

"…We do not!!" I turned to face Neji. "Do we?"

Shikamaru coughed. "I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on that…"

"Me too." Everyone said, except Neji and me.

We sooo do not sound like a married couple!!

"WE DO NOT!!"

Ino smirked. "It's ok…"

"No it isn't!!" I said. "Tell them!!"

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Tell them." I demanded.

"Hn."

"." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Hn."

Kiba stood up enthusiastically. "See!?" His finger was pointed in our direction. "You guys do it all the time!!"

Naruto burst out laughing. "That…sounds…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Wednesday, April 23._

_Wrong._

_Everything they said about Neji and I is complete bullshit._

_We DO NOT argue like a married couple!!_

…_right??_

_I mean, come on!! Married couples are all like:_

'_Oh, sweetie!! We never had sex today!!'_

'_Let's jump into bed right now, baby!!'_

_-Bitch Slap-_

'_Honey!! What was that for!?_

'_Darllliiinnnggg…you're supposed to be romantic about it!!'_

'_I will be when you're fully stripped down and funky!'_

_-Bitch Slap-_

'_Did you just call me chunky!!??'_

'_No, baby!! I said, FUNKY.'_

'_Hmfp. No sex today.'_

…_NEJI AND I WILL NEVER EVER BE LIKE THAT!!_

…_Weirdly enough…I can imagine Shikamaru and Ino saying that little dialogue._

_Ugh. I've had enough with all this crap._

_Haha, I still cannot how utterly discusting my friends are!!_

_Hehe, I like that word…utterly…_

_Makes me sound all dainty like Neji…_

_Anyways…_

_We enjoyed a youthful conversation about dicks and sex._

_Yummy._

_Hehe, I like that word too!! :P_

_Weirdly enough, I'm starting to enjoy writing on this stupid piece of paper._

_I feel like I'm lifting this giant weight off my shoulders as I write._

_But still…_

_I can't help but to feel a bit anti-social while writing this._

_Screw it._

_I'm going to bed._

_Tenten._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There!! A bunch of random crap!!**

**Sorry the chapter's shorter than the others. But, I felt that I should just end it like that.**

**Lol, the reason I wrote this randomness, is because the past few chapters lacked some humor. So, I just added this in. And, because I couldn't think of any ideas. :P**

**I promise you, there will be NejiTen moments in the next chapter.**

**It's so hard writing this, because, I know the plot, but I don't know what to add in the story because…yeah:P**

**Oh yeah. A lot of people have been wondering where I get my ideas…**

**I'm telling you. Most of these ideas come randomly to my head as I'm typing. But, a lot of portions have actually happened to me!! Like the Sakura/Ino scene with the 'Let's pee together' thing, happened in between my friend, ****JennyHyuga101**** (I think I got the spelling right:P) . I was Ino, and she was Sakura. :P**

**Anyways, so yeah!! Review please!! I really appreciate it!!**

**Hmm…maybe…78 reviews?? Haha, I know, you're gonna hate me for that!! :P**

**Thanks!! Remember, REVIEW!!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Ok, this isn't an update. I'm going to be asking you guys for some help.**

**First...**

**See, I really like KibaHina. I really do!! But, for this story, I think that NaruHina will work a bit more with the whole plot. But I don't want to change anything without your opinions first. Therefore, PLEASE tell me whether you want KibaHina in the end, or NaruHina in the end. I'll greatly appreciate it!!**

**Secondly...**

**I really want to know about how long I should make this fanfic. Someone suggested having 25-30 chapters, but I want to ask more people before I decide on a decent length. :)**

**Also...**

**I'm planning on making a sequel to this fic, and maybe even a sequel to that. But that would be the limit. I have the whole theme planned out for both of them, but I want to know on any other couples you want.**

**You can choose..**

**NaruSaku**

**NaruHina**

**KibaHina**

**ShikaIno**

**Sorry, NO SasuSaku. I have something special planned for Sasuke. :P**

**So if you could also tell me which of these you prefer, it would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**And! I'm going to answer some questions I get asked.**

**_Will we be able to see what Neji writes in his diary??--_ Actually, yes, you will. It won't be anytime soon, though. More towards the end. Maybe in the final few chapters.**

_**When will Tenten fall in love!!?-- **_**Tenten in my story isn't very easy to please. Something will happen, causing Neji and her to get closer.**

_**Are Neji and Tenten friends?--**_** Yes, they are. They share a special bond together. Them being rivals makes them friends.**

_**Why are they rivals? –**_** I said it before. Tenten doesn't want to be treated with less respect just because she's a girl. She wants to be a good example that girl can compare to boys in anything.**

_**OMG!! UPDATE!!!!--**_** I know this isn't a question, but it REALLY gets annoying!! I DO update!! IT JUST TAKES TIME!! It's not because I'm a slow typer. In fact, I'm a really fast typer. The reason why my updates aren't very frequent as they used to be is because I have to HAVE A LIFE!! My entire life isn't centered around Naruto!! In fact, I'm actually quite sick of Naruto!! I have school until 3:15, then I have clubs which usually last until 5:00, then I have to go to dance until 8:00, and sometimes 9:00, then I finally get to eat, then I take a shower, then I do my homework, (If I have any) then, I go to sleep!! So, ****yeah!! I'm pretty busy!!**

**ANYWAYS!! If you could leave a review to tell me which ideas you like better, PLEASE let me know!!! Thanks!**

**-nikijoshilove**


	9. Chapter 7

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to help me out!!! It really means a lot!!!_

_Really sorry that it took a while!! I'm using my dad's laptop for his patients, so…yeah. :P _

_Anyways, here it is!!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've always been a daddy's girl. No doubt about it.

I remember every Friday when I was 6, I used to race home to show my dad my A+ that I would get on my spelling tests. He'd shine one of his bright smiles at me, then embrace me in a hug, and congratulate me. After that, we'd make brownies together for just the two of us. Then, my mom would return from work, and get mad at us for not cleaning up after ourselves. Then, all of the anger would be washed away when I would hand a brownie to her. She'd gobble it up, then she'd demand to know how we made the brownies melt on the tongues. The two of us would just look at each other, and smile slyly. It was like a secret that both of kept with pride.

After not being able to see them for 3 years, this dance means a lot.

This is exactly why I wanted to make Saturday perfect.

Which is exactly why Sakura, Ino and Hinata actually managed to convince me to go shopping.

This is exactly why Ino handed a bundle of clothes to me, and why Sakura handed me 3 different pairs of shoes.

Which is exactly why Hinata shoved me into a dressing room, causing me to back into a clothes hanger.

This is exactly why it fell, and scraped my neck.

Which is exactly why I finally realize why shopping with my friends is BAD.

Short and sweet, isn't it??

Ugh.

"Oh my god!! T-Tenten!! I'm s-sorry!!!" Hinata squeaked, backing up a little.

I placed a hand on my neck. It was stinging really bad, but I didn't want to tell her that, and make her more worried. "It's ok, Hinata."

Hinata bit her finger, like the way she did in middle school. "Are you sure??"

"Of course!!"

Hinata pouted. "Fine. I'll leave. Make sure you come out when you're done!!"

I glared at her. "With all the stuff you guys picked out, it may be a while."

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, they did go over board a little bit."

Both of us glanced at the mountain piled on the floor. "You think?" I said, half snorting.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tenten."

Hinata and I glanced up. There stood Karin, looking as retarded as ever, wearing her usual ensemble.

Ino growled. "Karin."

Sakura clenched her teeth. "What brings you here?"

Karin tried to smile pleasantly, although it only made her look more demented than she already was. "Oh," she held up her bag. "Just doing a little shopping." Her eyes met mine. I glared at her even harder (If possible) as she smirked. "What's with all the clothes?? By the looks of it, it would seem like you're going on a hot date."

"I guess you could say that." I replied uncomfortably. Me? Date? Never.

Karin smirked. "That's cute. Real cute." The sarcasm filled the air.

…Or maybe it was Karin's breath…?

Karin's smirk dropped after a few seconds. ".."

I gasped excitedly. "Now I can see why you love yourself so much!!"

Ino and Sakura giggled, while Hinata smiled.

"Don't you play smart with me, Tenten. If I find out that your date is Neji, I'll be stuffing your head down the toilet!"

"Oh, please. Now, if you don't mind…" I pushed Hinata out of the booth, and took my shirt off. I smiled as I heard Karin's baby whines, and storming out of the room.

"_By the looks of it, it would seem like you're going on a hot date."_

Karin with proper grammar? Date? Hot?

This girl has romance for a brain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You…" Hinata started.

"Look…" Ino continued.

"So…" Sakura said.

"HOT!!" The energetic blonde exclaimed, running to us, and wrapping his arm around Sakura's neck playfully.

Ino smiled, and Hinata looked away from Sakura. I don't think anyone else noticed…except me.

I pushed that thought aside, and made a mental note to bug Hinata about it later.

"Naruto!!!" I scolded, while blushing.

"Hey, it's true!!" Naruto said, putting his hands up for defense.

"You didn't have to yell it out!!!"

A couple of teenage boys looked at me, and wagered their eyebrows playfully at me. I rolled my eyes. Men are such pigs.

I slowly walked over to a nearby mirror. My eyes widened as I looked at the image staring back at me. I swear, I almost peed myself. There was this…thing standing before me. Her long legs were showing up until her knees, her usual basketball shorts and hoodie were replaced with a black dress, which flowed after her chest. There were small golden beads for the straps, and her small feet were placed elegantly in small, black flats.

I took a deep breath. That was _me_.

"You look totally awesome, Tenten!!" Sakura said, grabbing my hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Really??"

"Dude, if I was a lesbian, I'd be totally pinning you to a wall!!"

Everyone looked at Ino.

"What!?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ouch." My eyes watered a bit as I placed some ointment on my neck. The stinging was so much, I felt like my skin was ripping apart. I reached over the bathroom counter to get a Band-Aid.

Darn. There aren't any left.

Band-Aids…hmmm…

"_You're not my doctor."_

"_For now I am." _

That's right!!

Still clutching the side of my neck, I made my way over to Neji's room. I used my hips to push the door open.

His room was quite similar to mine. Except his room had more dirty clothes lying around.

I sighed, and walked over to his dresser. A box of Band-Aids was on top of the dresser, surrounded with a bunch of picture frames. I grabbed a Band-Aid, and started tiptoeing out the room, when a certain picture caught my eye.

There stood a baby Neji, grinning happily, with his father's arm on Neji's shoulder.

I smiled. I picked up the photograph, and wiped off some of the dust. I gasped. A beautiful, young woman stood bright and tall. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded down to her hips. She wore a yellow summer dress, and a white apron. Her smile was cheery showing off her dimples, and overall, she looked…so calm and happy.

Neji's mom…

I placed the photo back onto the dresser, and picked up one that was beside it. My eyes widened.

Guy-sensei was grinning like a mad man, giving a his signature thumbs up. Beside him, stood some weird dude, wearing spandex, and with bushy eyebrows. He looked like a mini-Guy. Neji stood, beside him, scowling at something.

That's the Neji I know.

I placed that one back, and picked up another.

I started laughing. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were squished together, each doing a peace sign with their fingers, grinning happily. Sasuke had his arm around my shoulders, smirking. I was beaming, letting my stupid dimples hog my smile. Neji was beside me, smiling a little. Shikamaru was on Neji's left, smirking as well.

We took that picture yesterday. We all look so happy. Happy together.

"_They're gone…"_

I gasped, clutching my neck tighter.

"_You know…I'll be there…if you need me…"_

My very own words echoed in my head. I gazed back at the picture, and then looked at the first one I looked at.

Neji doesn't have a family.

I looked again at the one of all of us.

So we're a part of _his_ family.

"_Out of all of the people I've ever tortured, you're one of my favourites."_

Oh my god.

_I'm_ a part of his family. _I'm_ a part of him.

I put the photo back on the dresser, and collapsed on his bed. I peeled the plastic off the Band-Aid, and placed it on the large bloody spot on my neck. I flinched at the pain. I really should see a doctor about this.

I clenched the little piece of plastic, and stood up when I heard Neji's voice.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, Neji!!"

"Hey."

…

"Soo…where were you?" I asked.

"Out."

"Oh."

…I feel like I'm talking to a wall.

I brushed past him, and started to make some dinner.

Minutes passed, but none of us said anything.

I sighed, then turned on the radio.(I absolutely HATE it when things are quiet.) _Helpless When She Smiles _came on. Unknowingly, I started humming to the tune.

Neji started chuckling, before I realized what I was doing. I pouted. Some people could be so rude.

"I love this song!!" I replied, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hn."

"Hmfp." I continued my humming, but started to sway my hips a bit to the beat.

I could feel Neji's eyes daggering at me. "What in the world are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I replied, cutting a tomato.

"It looks weird."

"Haha, very funny." I pointed my finger at him accusingly. "You just think so because you don't know how to dance!!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe. A true man knows how to dance." After those words came out of my mouth, I found myself pinned against the fridge.

"Tenten…"

I poked his nose with my finger. "Yes, Neji?"

"…"

"You wanted to tell me something??" I was so pushing it over the limit.

"I am a man."

There he goes. Being over protective of his title.

"Then prove it."

"Fine."

Neji wrapped his hands around my waist. I panicked.

"Neji!! What the hell are you doing!!??"

"Dancing."

"But why me!? I meant by yourself!!"

"Too bad."

I sighed. Neji can be as stubborn as a 3 year old at times.

But then again, so am I.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Fine. Show me what you've got."

Neji smirked. Both of us moved slowly, and carefully. I looked at him, and almost giggled at the expression on his face. His eyebrows were quirked in concentration, while he frowned the whole time.

I guess he was serious about proving himself.

He stopped his silly face, and looked at me. I felt really stupid, because since I was trying hard not to giggle, I ended up grinning crazily.

He smirked, then brought his finger to my cheek. I raised an eyebrow, but then started pouting as he poked the deep dimple on my right cheek.

"What are you doing??" I asked him, as his smirk softened.

"I like your smile." He replied softly. His soft hands continued poking my cheek.

"Is something wrong with my dimples! God, I always hated them!!"

"No." His poking stopped. "They're…perfect…"

"Um…ok?"

"My mother used to have dimples exactly like that."

"…Oh."

His hand traveled to the Band-Aid that was slapped on my neck.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I put my hand over his. "Oh, just a little accident. No need to worry over it."

He carefully pealed off the Band-Aid, causing me to flinch.

Neji studied it carefully. "It needs air."

"Oh."

"Leave it open for a few days, then put a Band-Aid on."

"…You're really serious about this whole doctor thing, aren't you?"

Neji smirked. "Hell yeah."

"Good. It would be such a waste for you to just give up. Especially when you're so good."

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"No, really. You have no idea how great that sounds coming from you."

"Neji," I moved my hand to his cheek. "Someday, you're going to be a fantastic doctor." I released myself from his grip. "By the way," I smiled a bit. "You proved me wrong!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_April 25._

_Not much is to say about today._

_Except I have this warm feeling inside me, thinking that Neji and I are a bit closer now._

_I finally see and understand what keeps Neji going everyday._

_Us._

_Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura keep him going everyday._

_Also, I do._

_Anyways, I am NEVER going shopping with my friends EVER again._

_Actually, I'm never going to go shopping again. Period._

_The pain is just too unbearable._

_But, I am going to suck it up, and take it like a man!!_

_Ugh. I hate that phrase._

_It's too sexist._

_I really have to sue the person who came up with it._

_Unless he already is dead._

_Or maybe it's a she!!_

_That would be stupid, discriminating her own sex._

_Wow, I just gazed back at what I just wrote._

_Talk about random…_

_I was talking about Neji, then I was talking about sex._

_A bit weird.._

_Oh well._

_LATER!!! 3_

_Tenten_

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Finally!!!**

**I dropped some hints for other couples. If you caught on, then good for you. :P**

**I am sooo glad that we have a 4 day weekend!! I managed to type this up in a couple of hours!!**

**Sorry if it seems rushed at some parts.**

**Please review!!**

**I don't care how many reviews I get this time.**

**I just want some!! :P**

**Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed!!**


	10. Chapter 8

A Night On The Boardwalk

_OMG!! It's an update!! :P_

_Alright!! Please enjoy!!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, guys!!" Anko said at a calm tone. "We have 40 seconds left on the clock, and we're down by 2 points."

Everyone in our team huddle nodded.

Yup, that's right. The school's power was finally restored!! Thank god. I was starting to get the feeling that I was never going to be able to graduate.

Too bad that they decided to hold a basketball against Suna, the day that we were able to return. We never had any chance to prepare. Trust me. Anyone that plays against Suna HAS to be prepared. Otherwise, they'll kick your asses.

Losing by two points isn't good when you're facing people this good.

"Don't forget who you represent. You represent yourself. So, go out there, and show those brats that we're no stick in the mud!! You hear??" Anko spit out.

Everyone nodded again in unison. Anko sure does have a way with words.

"Alright, here's the plan. Sasuke will start out with the ball, and dribble towards half. Then, he'll pass it to Naruto, who will be in the far end of the gym. Tenten," She nodded in my direction as she said my name. "Be prepared. Naruto will chest past it to you, and you get yourself ready to send the ball flying to the net. Remember," She glanced at all of us. "Guard your players."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Good? Fine. On three." Everyone placed their hands in the center of the circle.

"One, two, three. PANTHERS!!" We all cheered.

I started running to my position. Sasuke stood at the other end of the court, waiting for the referee to blow the whistle. Once the whistle was blown, Sasuke darted as hard as he could, managing to avoid anyone who tried to block his path. Once his feet were planted firmly on the half line, he chest-passed the ball to Naruto, who thankfully, was open. Naruto received the ball with ease, and sent the ball soaring in the air for me.

This was it.

I had my hands out, ready to receive whatever was coming at me. The ball landed forcefully in my hands. My knees were bent.

I was ready.

As I was about to let the ball roll off of my fingers, a sudden blur appeared in front of my face. I got indrotuced to Kankuro, the tank of Suna.

Yes, he is a tank. He's like, 6 feet tall.

…And he's probably 6 feet wide too.

There was a dark feeling in my stomach.

I was never going to be able to score those points now.

"Tenten!!"

My mind went completely blank. I knew exactly who was calling me, so there was no need to look at him.

I knew the voice so well, because it's the very same voice that I've been stuck living with.

_10 seconds left._

"_You represent yourself."_

Without even thinking, I bounced the ball in between Kankuro's legs. Thankfully, the ball never hit his balls. (Because if it did, I'd probably get a foul.)

The ball managed to bounce its way over to Neji's feet. He grabbed it, and placed his feet firmly on half.

_7 seconds left._

"NEJI!!" I hollered. "SHOOT!!"

As usual, he never answered. He just carefully examined the distance between the net, and the half line.

Yeah, Neji's a dork like that.

It's so creepy, he can tell how much of a push he needs to add to his motion in order to make an accurate shot, just by looking at the distance between himself, and the net.

Wow, try saying all that in one breath.

"No, he won't!!" Kankuro hollered, just as he was about to jump on Neji.

Neji smirked. "Heh." He jumped in the air, letting the basketball gracefully roll of his fingers.

You know how in those cheesy soap operas when the characters have those hideous expressions on their faces?? That's how everything looked at the moment.

_3, 2,…_

The ball managed to fall easily into the basket, scoring us an extra 3 points.

The buzzer sounded, and all of our fellow panthers started cheering.

Sweet.

I ran over to my other team mates, who were all bumping fists with eachother, and giving 'man hugs'.

Yeah, man hugs are those little things where boys like, shake hands, and give a brotherly hug at the same time.

"Neji!! Duuudddeee!!!" Kiba said. "That was rad!!"

Sasuke patted Neji on the back…don't worry. It didn't look as gay as that sounded. "Nice, Hyuga."

I sighed. I mean, hello?? It was called an _assist_. Which happened to be with me.

This really isn't fair. I'm not a piece of crap you know!!

Some things never change.

Neji must have noticed my 'change of emotions', because he cocked his face to the side, and smirked. "Nice assist."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really??"

"Yeah. You know, you could've tried to get the basket yourself."

I shrugged. "The risk was too high. Besides, you had a better chance than anyone."

"I guess. But still, good move." He left our little huddle for the changing rooms, leaving all of us bamboozled.

"Wow." Naruto said, apparently shocked.

"Creepy." Shikamaru said, in the same state of shock that Naruto was in.

"What is??" I asked them.

"That was the first time…ever, Neji complimented someone on an assist." Sasuke explained.

"Really??" I asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, lazily.

I shrugged. "Anyways, great game, guys!!" I waved, then headed over to the changing rooms.

"…Wow…" Sasuke started.

"She really has no idea, does she??" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular.

"No. Not one bit." Naruto finished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah!! We're here!!" I jumped out of Sasuke's car, before he even pulled into the parking lot.

The flashing lights, and the energetic music quickly filled an important part to the environment.

Hell yeah. We were going clubbing.

See, Hinata said that this new teen club called 'The Cove' opened, so she was wondering whether we all wanted to check it out. Since it was a Friday night and everything. And, since we wanted to celebrate our awesome victory against Suna, we all willingly agreed to go.

I waited for everyone to get out of Sasuke's car, before I tugged on Neji's sleeve like a four year old.

"Come on!!" I said, determined to get in.

"Hn." Neji…umm…'hned' at me.

Sorry, I just don't know how to describe it, since it's not really a grunt, nor is it a word.

Anyways…

"Alright, gang!!" Ino said. "Let's go in and party!!"

"OMG!! YEAH!!" Sakura added with a clap.

Shikamaru casually walked over to the door, and opened it.

Immediately when you stepped into the club, you could tell you're in for a treat. Hundreds of teens were scattered everywhere. Dancing, at the juice bar, karaoke, or some just chatting. But, everyone was having fun.

Everyone scattered in their own ways once we all were inside. Neji, Sasuke and I decided to head over to juice bar, Naruto dragged the sleepy Shikamaru over to the dance floor, Sakura and Ino were 'attempting' to sing, and finally, Hinata was with dancing with Kiba, close to the center of the dance floor.

Things were going to get wild. I could just tell.

I slipped into a bar stool, in the middle of Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey! Welcome to the Cove!! Anything I could get you?" One of the bartenders asked.

"Yeah. I'll have a mango smoothie." I said.

"And you??"

"Water." Sasuke replied.

"Sure. And you??" He asked, tilting his head to Neji.

"Apple juice." Neji said.

The dude nodded, then pouted. He looked back at Neji.

"Are you Neji Hyuga??" he asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh. Nothing." He said, quickly. Soon, he disappeared to get some more water.

One of the girls beside Neji, stood up, following the bartender.

She's probably gonna screw the poor guy.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, this is fun, isn't it?" He said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Damn straight." I replied, not exactly listening.

The waiter/bartender or whatever you want to call him, approached our table, and distributed our orders.

All of us sat quietly, sipping our drinks.

…

"So, you're Neji Hyuga, eh?" The girl sitting beside Neji asked. She had her hair in four pineapples evenly distributed on her head.

"Yes." Neji replied, sipping his juice.

…wow…that sounded …gross.

Neji made a disgusted face, just as she drew out her hand. "Hi. I'm Temari. I heard that you scored the winning basket against Suna."

I rolled my eyes. God, I helped too!!

"Yeah." Neji mumbled, remaining as anti-social as ever.

Temari batted her eyes. "My brother's on the team."

"Oh??" Neji said, though you could totally tell that he didn't give a damn.

"Yeah." Temari said. "Kankuro."

I choked on my smoothie. She's the tank's sister!!??

"Aha." Neji replied. He coughed a few times, then continued drinking his apple juice.

I rubbed his back gently. "Hey, you ok??"

"Yeah, I'm f--"

"You know…" Temari said, cutting him off, taking her finger, and twirling little circles on Neji's upper arm. "I love a man that takes charge."

I snorted. Takes charge my foot.

Temari pouted. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know that you were his girlfriend."

Sasuke snorted. I frowned. Neji smirked.

Ugh. I hate it when he smirks.

"I'm not his girl—" I started.

"Anyways," Temari cut me off. "It was nice meeting you!! Maybe we'll meet again!!"

"…" The three of us watched Temari walk towards the door.

"…Well, that was odd." I said.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke mumbled.

Neji mumbled something, but got caught off, as he had a coughing fit.

I swear though, I've never seen anyone cough so much in my life. His usual pale face was turning as red as a tomato, his deep pupils were decreasing by the second. And, his neck was completely swollen up.

My eyes widened.

"Neji!!" Sasuke said sharply.

"Neji!!" I said, shaking his arm a little bit. "Neji!! What's wrong!!??"

People were now coming to see what the commotion was. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were just standing there like idiots, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were trying to get the people to back off.

"Neji." I said at a firm tone. "Answer me."

Neji's face practically blew up with the next cough.

I felt completely helpless. I couldn't do anything to help Neji.

To help my rival.

To help my friend.

"SASUKE!! SAKURA, INO, HINATA!!" I hollered. "GET IN THE CAR!!" Sasuke nodded, while the three girls scurried to follow him.

I whipped my head in Shikamaru's direction. "SHIKAMARU!! NARUTO!! KIBA!! GRAB HIM!!"

The boys immediately rushed to Neji's side, and helped him stand up.

"T-Ten…ten…" Neji whispered softly.

I grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It's ok." I whispered. "We're taking you to the hospital, ok?"

"No." Neji replied sternly.

"What do you mean, no?" I asked.

Kiba opened the door, as we walked out.

"I mean no. I'm fine. I probably just ate something gross. Trust me, I'm fine."

"No, Neji." I said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "You're not fine."

"I am."

"God, dammit, Neji!! You're not!! Your face is swollen red!! Don't you even give me that crap! Do you have any idea how much you're scaring all of us!!??"

"Exactly. I'm alright. I don't want to worry you all over nothing." Neji coughed about 50 times again.

"No! Neji!! I'm not going to let one of my fam—" I paused, and thought about what I was about to say.

_Family members._

I took a deep breath, then started over again. "Think of it this way. With you going, you'll let us think a bit more peacefully. Please?? Do it for us? For me??" I practically choked out those last two words.

Neji sighed in defeat. "Fine. For you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Drugged!!??" I hissed at Tsunade. "How the hell!??"

"Probably, yes. I know, it's very unfortunate. We're not quite sure what exactly the substance is, but we've managed to drain it from his body. He's sleeping right now." Tsunade chuckled, as she looked at everyone else sleeping in the most awkward position.

Kiba was leaning on Sasuke, who's head was in Naruto's lap. Naruto feet were in Ino's lap, who was sitting cross-legged in between Shikamaru's legs. Sakura was on the other side of Shikamaru, leanin on him. Finally, Hinata was in between Kiba and Shikamaru, snuggled in Kiba's shoulder.

I giggled along with her. "I guess he isn't the only one sleeping."

"Oh, I wouldn't blame them!! It's almost 4:00 am!!" Tsunade said. She frowned. "Didn't you sleep??"

… "No…"

She laughed. "Well, you're a tough one!!"

I smiled.

"You handled the situation so well, Tenten. I'm really proud of you." Tsunade said, winking.

"Thanks. Do you think I could see him??" I asked.

"…Well…"

"Please??"

"Fine. Just promise you'll be quiet."

"I promise." I said.

"After, I need you to answer some questions for us. Ok?" Tsunade said.

"Alright."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I absolutely hate the smell of hospitals. Especially after I've been in one for over 6 hours.

I walked into the hospital room, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Neji layed there peacefully. His long locks were scattered around the bed, and a small smile was plastered on his face.

I smiled, and let a tear roll down my cheek.

I frowned. Why was I crying!!?? Neji's fine now!!??

Then why…cry??

"Family members." I whispered to myself.

"Ten…ten…?" Neji mumbled.

I moved a strand of hair from his face. "Hm?"

"What…what are you still doing…?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean??" I asked.

"Wh-what are you doing…still here??" Neji whispered.

I chuckled. "What do you think??"

"…Why..? I thought you hated me."

"…That could never happen, no matter how it seems." I smiled weakly, and then grabbed his hands. "I have no idea how cheesy this will sound, but my world would be a lot different if a part of it was taken away."

I closed my eyes, and then cried.

I don't know why. Maybe I was tired. Maybe I was stressed.

Or maybe I was worried.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I mumbled.

"Heh." Neji said, smirked. "Tenten…you're a softie."

"I don't care! You seriously almost made me pee my pants!!" I wailed softly.

"…Didn't need to know that." Neji replied, smirking.

I smiled, then closed my eyes, and leaned back, still holding his hand as Neji did the same.

Half an hour later, Tsunade walked in.

"Tenten! It's time for y—" She paused, then chuckled. "Wow, how much I've longed for this day." She walked over to us, and placed a blanket over my body.

"Tenten…no matter how you try to deny it…you care for Neji. A lot."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Friday, April 26._

_Holy crap._

_I have never been so scared in my life before._

_Ugh._

_I'm just glad that Neji's alright now._

_Anyways, Tsunade woke me up, to talk to me about what happened at the club._

_I told her every second of the night._

_About the bartender._

_About Naruto's gay dance moves._

_About that creepy Temali or whatever her name is girl._

_Anyways, I think you get my point._

_Tsunade said that she'd have people look into the whole thing, and let me know later._

_Over all, I'm going to have to say that today has been very crappy._

_Except for our victory._

_That was totally awesome._

_We hauled ass!!_

_Tomorrow's the dance._

_I already called my parents to let them know about it._

_They seemed really thrilled._

_I'm happy for that._

_Anyways, I'm writing this in the hospital, and I have to go wake up the others to make them help Neji to the car._

_Yeah, Tsunade said that it was a chemical reaction, since the drug was endured into his body so quickly._

_So he can go home now._

_I'm happy for that too._

_Anyways, byee!!_

_Tenten___

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha!! Well, how was that!!??

Yeah, sorry. But Neji had to get drugged. :P

Again, sorry if it sounds rushed at some parts.

Try to guess who you think drugged Neji. (I think I made it a bit too obvious, though.)

The truth will be revealed later!!

Wow, I am so excited to write my next chapter!!

Because it finally gets juicy!!

But, in order for that to happen, I need reviews!!

Review, please!!

Thank you, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 9

A Night On The Boardwalk

_I suddenly want to update. :P_

_Anyways, I hope you like it!!_

_I MIGHT DECIDE TO MAKE THIS A CLIFFHANGER ENDING!! I DON'T KNOW AS YET, BUT MAYBE!!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmm…"

"May I help you Miss??" one of the men working there asked.

I smiled. "Maybe!" I showed him the doctor prescription from Tsunade.

"_Make sure that he takes this medicine." Tsunade said, handing a doctor's prescription._

"_Why?? I mean, what's it for??" I asked, taking the piece of paper from her hand._

"_It's needed to make sure that the drug got properly drained from his body. It's just to make sure that the substance will come out of his body."_

"_Ok. By the way," I said. "Do you have any idea as to who drugged Neji??"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "I told the investigation department. As soon as we get any information, we'll be sure to let you know, ok??"_

"_Ok."_

He smiled. "Of course!!"

"Thanks."

I didn't really want to wait, so I just followed the dude.

He walked behind a counter, and then made the medication. Once he finished, he placed a cap onto the top.

"Here you go!" He said, smiling.

"Thanks!!" I replied.

"Make sure your boyfriend takes it twice a day."

…Why does everyone always think we're dating!!??

"Yeah, ok." I replied.

The horrid weather outside became worse. God, why is it always us that has the crappy weather!?

"Drive carefully!! I heard that some man and his wife got in a horrible accident on the road."

"Wow, I'd hate to be those suckers." I said, bluntly.

He laughed. "Yeah. I heard that they had some important meeting or something."

I smiled. "Yeah. Such a shame, though. Anyways, thanks!"

"No problem. Again, drive carefully!!"

"No worries there!! I don't know how to drive!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Open up, Neji!!"

Neji frowned, but none the less, opened his mouth to let the spoon be shoved into his mouth.

"You know, Tenten," Neji said after he swallowed his food. "I think that I am quite capable to eat on my own."

I shook my head. "No, I won't let you!"

Neji raised an eyebrow…and smirked. "And why is that??"

"Because! I'm going to make sure you get better before doing any physical activities!!"

Neji blinked twice. "It's just eating. Not some Olympic sporting event."

"Too bad!!" I said, picking up the fork once again, and bringing it to Neji's mouth.

He coughed twice, and then opened his mouth, allowing the food to enter his mouth.

"There." I showed him the empty bowl. "All done."

Neji grunted, then fell down onto his pillow.

I reached for the medicine from his night table.

"Here." I said, hanging him a pill.

He moaned, but took the medicine.

…

"Hey, Tenten??" Neji asked.

"Hmm??"

"Are you planning on staying here the whole day??"

"…Well, yeah."

"Aren't your parents coming for the dance??"

…Damn. I totally forgot about that.

"I'm sure they'll understand." I said, putting another blanket on him.

…

"Go."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Why??"

He just shrugged. "You've been talking about it forever. It's be stupid not to go just because of me. It'll make me feel bad."

I smiled slyly. "I thought Hyugas never expressed emotion."

"Oh well." Neji plopped onto his pillow again. "Just go, ok?"

"But, I need to make sure that—"

Neji grabbed my hand. "Tenten, go."

I stared into his giant orbs. "Neji..."

"Please?"

I sighed. "If you really want me to…"

"Please do."

I stood out of my seat. "Fine. But you have to promise not to get out of bed!! And if you are, only to use the crapper, kay??"

"…That was a rather odd was to put it, but ok."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OMG!! UBER KAWAIINESS!!!" Sakura shrieked.

I frowned. Somehow, I highly regret agreeing to this whole thing. I've never been much of a…dresser upper.

I felt so violated, with Ino and Sakura touching me in the most random places.

…rape…

"Umm…guys??" Both of them stopped touching me (thankfully).

"Hmm??" Sakura asked.

Oh yeah, before you guys get the wrong impression, they were fixing my dress…because, well…this was only like, the second time I've tried on a dress…EVER. So, I was having some technical difficulties. I was standing in Sakura and Ino's room, by their mirror, with the girls fixing my dress on either sides.

"Is all of this…touching me really necessary??"

Ino snorted. "Not unless you want your big boobs to be spilling out."

I gaped. "INO!!" I pouted. "My boobs are not big!!"

Hinata started blushing. I shot her a look.

…Hinata's a perv…

"Tenten…I know this'll sound blunt, but," Sakura paused, before smiling slyly. "I want your boobies."

I glared at her. "Wow…"

Sakura kept on going. "I mean, with bajeebers like that, you could get any man you wanted."

"Like a certain long brown-haired hottie we all know and love." Ino said, wagering her eyebrows suggestively.

"You two would be perfect together." Sakura said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how is that?"

"You're spunky, he's not. You're crazy, he's not. You're happy-go-lucky, he's not. You're pretty and…well, he's pretty too."

I chuckled a little at that last part. I looked at Ino. You could totally tell that she was in lala land.

"Why does everyone think we'd be such a good pair!!?? I mean, even the dude that worked at the pharmacy thought so, too." I asked, finally allowing them to touch me.

"Well, you two are so different. I mean, you're so energetic, and he's cold. It's almost like you guys make up for what the other one lacks. Like Ying Yang!! Anyways, it would just be so cute, seeing my little Tenny Teddy with the little marshmallow, Neji." Ino managed to say all in one breath.

"But no matter what, he's hot." Sakura said bluntly. "Right?"

Ino nodded, while Hinata shyly blushed.

"Admit it, Hinata. Neji's hot." Sakura said, nudging her a little.

I blinked twice. "…She's his cousin!!"

"So!?" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, he is pretty…"

"Pretty what??" Ino and Sakura said, grinning wildly.

"Hot."

Sakura nodded her head agreeing, while I shook my head in shame.

"Have you no shame?" I said sarcastically.

Ino snorted playfully. "Have you no hormones? God, Neji's hot!!"

"Nothing's wrong with my hormones!!" I wailed.

Sakura smiled playfully. "We know. That's how you got your bajeebers all ripe and juicy!"

…

"Hey, I'm sorry, but are bajeebers a type of fruit?? I've never tried anything like that…" Hinata said, drifting off in her own thoughts.

Sakura, Ino, and I all just looked at each other. In a few seconds, we were on the floor, laughing.

Hinata blinked a few times. "Did I say something wrong??"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, everybody!!! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!! Yeah, believe it!! Hehe, and I'm your host tonight!!" Naruto said, through the speakers.

The gym was packed. Totally.

I walked, (Or at least tried to) over to where I spotted Sakura with her dad, and everyone else in our group, minus Neji.

Good, he listened to me.

"Hi!!" I said.

"Hey, Tenny!!" Sakura said, with a cheery smile. "This is my dad."

"Hi." I extended my hand. He took it, and shook it.

…That sounds wrong…

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Hi, everybody!!" Hinata called, as she dragged her father over to us.

"Hi!!"

"Dad, you already know Tenten."

Hiashi and I glared at each other.

"…"

"Hn."

"Meet my mommy!!" Ino said, running toward us, with her mom.

"Hi!!" I said, for probably the 40th time.

"Here's a song that we all know and love…" Naruto said through the mic, putting on _Love Games _by Lady Gaga.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick. _The lyrics blared through the speakers. Naruto then paused the music, and grabbed the mic, laughing at the same time.

"Sorry, dudes!! I thought that said disco dick!!" Naruto said between breaths.

Everyone started laughing…except Hiashi.

Seriously, I had to resist the urge to poke him. He looked constipated!!

"Why are you so obsessed with penises??" I heard Sasuke mumble.

"Seriously, is he gay?" Shikamaru said.

"Probably. With his own di-"

I cut Kiba off. "Hello?? Parents here!!"

Hinata started blushing. "Um…you already know Naruto…" She said to her dad.

"Oh, yes. That kid."

…Ok…

"So where are your parents??" Ino asked.

I shrugged. "They'll be here soon."

"Aha."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stood me up.

I can't believe it. I've been waiting for god knows how long, and they don't show up!?

That's complete bullshit.

I sighed, then collapsed against the wall, on my butt. There wasn't much to do, but wait, since everyone already left.

Maybe I should just go home. Who knows!? They might just be waiting at home for me!

I stood up, and walked to the gym's entrance. As I was going to open the door, I heard someone behind me.

I turned around, finding Guy-sensei smiling weakly at me.

"Is something wrong, Guy-sensei??" I asked.

He walked over to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have a phone call."

Probably my parents. I nodded, then followed him to his office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here." He handed me the phone, then sat down in one of his chairs. Guy also poured me a glass of water, which I gladly accepted. Still holding my glass, I held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"T-Tenten!!" A quivering voice asked on the other line.

"I-I'm so sorry!!" She said, sobbing.

…Mom?

"Mom?? It's ok!! What's wrong??"

"…Your father…"

"…What! What about him??"

"He's…dead."

My eyes widened. My class came crashing down to the floor.

But that wasn't the only thing that crashed.

My entire life came crashing along with it.

"…How?"

My mom swallowed. "We thought we'd surprise you and stop by early in the morning, but…" her voice trailed off in tears.

"What!"

"We got in an accident on the way." Mom's crying grew more desperate.

Oh. My. God.

Accident…?

"_Drive carefully!! I heard that some man and his wife got in a horrible accident on the road."_

"_Wow, I'd hate to be those suckers." I said, bluntly._

_He laughed. "Yeah. I heard that they had some important meeting or something."_

Important meeting!!??

Me…?

Just listening to my mother cry was enough. I felt so helpless. I was unable to cry. I just looked down at the broken pieces of glass, which were scattering on the floor.

Why couldn't I cry!?

"I'm sorry, Mom." I quietly turned the phone off.

I took a deep breath, then walked out the door, saying nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was all a dream. None of this could be real.

I caught the sight of the boardwalk I loved. Without even thinking, I ran as fast as I could and plunged into the icy cold water.

The coldness filled my entire body with a vibrant shiver.

Which I liked. Except today.

I hated it.

You wanna know why?

I was awake.

Fuck.

I clenched my fists, then stomped out of the water furiously.

I threw my hands up in the air. "You really love me, don't you!?" I hollered in the sky.

I laughed for no apparent reason. "This is all a joke, isn't it!? My whole life might as well be a joke!!"

"IT'S A DREAM, ISN'T IT!!!???"

"What is?"

I turned around. Neji stood there, wearing his usual attire, raising his eyebrow at me questioningly.

Great.

"You ok??" He asked, walking closer to me.

Just seeing him so clueless was enough to make me cry.

"Hey," Neji wrapped his arm around me. "What's wrong?"

I wailed, then embraced him in a hug, filled with so much emotions.

I rested my forehead in the crook of his neck, with my hands on his shoulders. He rested his head on mine, and his hands on my waist.

"My dad's gone." I whispered into his body.

We just stood there. I was crying, and he was soothing me.

He didn't say anything like 'It's okay', or 'I'm sorry'. He just let me cry.

That's what I liked the most.

He wasn't clueless, like I thought.

He was the complete opposite.

He knew exactly what I was going through.

Because this happened to him.

"Tenten…"

"No. I want to stay like this." I said, unaware of exactly what I was saying.

"Ok." Neji slowly moved his hand from his waist, to my hair and played with a few strands.

I know that I said before that rain calms me down.

But this time was different.

I think that it was Neji that calmed me down this time.

To think, the man that I hated would sometime be the cure.

_It's almost like you guys make up for what the other one lacks. _Ino's words echoed in my mind.

I guess she's right, in some way.

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yay!! I decided to give the ending to you guys, because I'm in a good mood!!_

_Haha, I'm watching 'So You Think You Can Dance Canada', because, you know, I'm a dancer, and I'm Canadian. :P And!! The season finale for 'The Amazing Race' is on next!! YAYZ!! So, yeah, I was happy!!_

_Ugh, sorry if the fluffy jazz was a bit…weird. Lol. Now, you guys are probably wondering why I made Tenny's father die. Well, I'm not that kind of author that makes up their plot as they type. I actually plan out my plot, chapter by chapter, then link up events together. That's why I made Neji get drugged, and her father die. Because they'll link together later on._

_Oh, yeah. There's no diary entry, because…well, it didn't seem like a moment to add it._

_Anywho, please review!!_

_OMG!! NIKO WON!!!!!_

…_Sorry…:P_

_Seriously, review._


	12. Chapter 10

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Hey everyone !! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter!!_

_Your lovely reviews were lovely!! :P Thank you so much!_

_So, here is the new update!_

* * *

"Tenten, wake up." A manly voice demanded, giving me a shake.

"No." I moaned, covering myself deeper and deeper into my blanket.

"It's past 12:00." Neji said, ripping my blankets off my body.

I plopped back down in my bed. "No."

Neji sighed, then sat down on the bed beside me.

"I know how you feel." He said, softly. "You feel alone, lonely, angry, confused. You're asking yourself why, and how. You're asking yourself why this happens to you. You're broken inside. The story's unfinished. It's like an unfinished puzzle, your father being the last piece to complete it. But, without that last piece, the picture isn't complete." He sighed again, then started again. "I felt the same way for years. But, I've learned, that dwelling over it won't make things any better. You should be letting your dad know that you're still strong, and ready for whatever's next. Not sitting on bed, mourning over the past, like broken glass. It's like; you're taking place of his beliefs." He chuckled, then continued. "This should make you feel stronger."

I sighed. Neji was totally right.

But, everything happened so suddenly, I can't help but to think like that.

I walked over to him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know." I said, smiling a little bit. I turned on my side to face him. "But, it's ok to feel sad, right?"

Neji smiled, (WOW!!) then nodded. "Of course."

* * *

You know what? Neji is so right.

I shouldn't be acting like a piece of poop, over something that can't be changed.

"_You cannot escape your destiny." _I said, imitating Neji's voice. I giggled over how retarded I sounded.

The real Neji sounds better.

I walked in the living room, and got a piece of paper, and pencil. I sat down on the floor, and wrote.

_My Life_

Wow, that title's lame.

Frustrated, I erased the dopey words, and started over again.

_Tenten's Goals for the Future_

Much better.

_1. Learn to drive_

_2. Sleep under the stars_

_3. Become a teacher_

_4. Be a kick ass basketball player_

Already am! Haha! Sorry, had a moment.

_5. Make Naruto NOT obsessed with dicks_

_6. See Kakashi's face without a mask_

I paused, then re-read my list. It was missing something.

I quickly jotted it down, then folded the paper, then stuffed it deep in my pocket. Standing up, I pranced over to Neji's room.

* * *

"Neji?" I whispered to the door.

"Hn?"

"Can I come in?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, I quietly opened the door, and tiptoed inside.

"Could you help me?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hn."

"Do you know how to drive??" I asked, looking down at my feet. "Because, I was wondering if you could teach me…?"

"…"

"I mean, I already passed the written part, and have my permit…but…" My voice trailed off, as I saw Neji smirking slightly.

"…"

"…Is that a yes??"

"Hn."

"Yay!!" I cheered, throwing my hands around him, in a hug.

"…"

Oh.

"…Sorry…"

* * *

"Ok. What's the first thing that you do when you enter your car?"

"Turn it on." I replied, placing his keys in the slot.

Neji put his hands on my hand which was holding the key. "No, you put on your seatbelt." He told me, still as unenthusiastic as ever.

"Oh, ok!" I pulled behind me, and retrieved the belt. Gripping it, I placed it on my side, where the placement thing was, and held it there until I heard a click. "There. Now what?"

"Turn the car on."

I did as told, then faced Neji. "Yup."

"Change the gear-shift to reverse, and back out to the pathway."

I smirked. "You mean the PRND123?"

Neji blinked twice. "You make it sound like a phone number."

I giggled.

"No, I mean the gear-shift. It had PRND123 on it, because it stands for different things." Neji said, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Well, what do they stand for, Mr. Hyuuga?" I said, teasingly.

"Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive. The 1 2 3 is for the different friction levels for the wheels. So, in Winter, you'd drive on 3."

…What?

Don't get me wrong, I'm smart and everything, but seriously. I really don't want to get anything wrong when on the road! That's dangerous!

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Neji sighed. "How about you think each letter as something different, so you'll remember it better?"

"Ok?"

"Like, when I taught Naruto,"

I cut him off. "YOU TAUGHT NARUTO HOW TO DRIVE!!??" I hollered.

"Hn."

"Sweet!! Anyways, continue."

Neji shook his head in shame. "Anyways, I told Naruto the same thing, and this is what he came up with." He cleared his throat. "P for Penis, R for Ramen, N for Naruto, D for Dick."

…

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" I said, laughing uncontrollably. "Are you serious!? God, is he gay!?"

"Most likely. But, no gayer than you."

That earned Neji a playful wack in the arm from yours truly.

"Anyways, back out to the path…"

* * *

"Pull in here." Neji said, showing no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Kay." I did as he said, and pulled into the small gas station. I looked at him. "Why are we here? The gas level is full enough."

Neji smirked that smirk I hated. "Not for gas. Ice cream."

ICE CREAM!!

Ahem. Sorry. But I love ice cream.

"Sweet!!" I turned off the car, then hopped out of the car as Neji did the same.

"I'll go in and get it." He said, as I hopped onto the front of the car. I crossed my legs, then nodded.

"Cool. Do you need money?" I asked, reaching for my wallet.

Neji scratched the back of his neck, and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, yeah. Sort of."

I giggled, then pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Here." I said, handing it to him.

"Ah, thanks." Neji took the bill, then walked calmly to the store.

I sighed, then leaned back, so that I was on my back completely.

"Ew." Someone said.

I glanced at my side, and saw Karin. I smirked, then sat up.

Haven't you noticed that whenever and wherever I am, Karin has to be there!?

Tsk. Stalker.

"'Ew' is what your mother said when she gave birth to you." I said, that smirk never leaving my face.

She gasped, then pouted. "That means a lot, coming from you."

I snorted. "Obviously, dick shit."

"Heh. So, what are you doing here, Tenten?" Karin nosily asked.

"I'm with Neji."

…Wow…Bad move…

Karin's face boiled up. "What the fucking shit are you doing with MY boyfriend!?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why were you fucking your shit? Because if you ask me, that's pretty desperate."

"AARRRGGG!! I WASN'T!!"

I blinked innocently. "But you just said so…"

"Shut up, Tenten! Just answer my question!!"

Heh. I love making her spaz over nothing. It's very entertaining, because she's so dense to even realize that nobody really cares about what she's talking about.

I sighed. "Fine. He's teaching me how to drive, kay?"

Karin glared at me. "Fine. But if I find out that you do anything else with Neji, you're dead."

I shrugged. "Works for me."

Karin frowned, then stomped of from wherever she came from.

"What was that all about?"

I turned around, and saw Neji standing there, holding 2 ice cream cones, looking puzzled.

I smiled. "Nothing to worry about!"

"Ok…" Neji walked towards me, and handed me a chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks!" I stared at the chocolaty goodness. "How did you know?"

Neji stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"How did you know that chocolate was my favorite?"

He just shrugged. "You just seemed like a sweet-kind of person."

I smiled, then started licking the chocolaty, yumminess.

Neji smirked at me, then started licking his cone too.

Vanilla. Go figure. Neji doesn't seem too chocolaty.

…Not like that…

* * *

"Thanks for the lessons, Neji!"

"Hn." Neji quietly walked up the stairs, with his hands in his pockets.

I sighed, then plopped down onto the couch. I pulled out the list from my pocket, then made a checkmark next to number 1.

This whole life achievement thing was going to be fun.

…Right??

I got up, then headed over to Neji's room. Hey! Nothing better to do!!

I trudged up the stairs, then turned. I reached a wooden door, and knocked on it.

"Hn?"

"Can I come in??"

"Hn."

Geez. Neji needs more of a variety in words.

I opened the door, and found the window open, only to reveal Neji sitting on the roof.

I walked to him, and sat down beside him, letting my feet linger off the edge of the roof.

"I'm bored." I randomly stated.

"Good. Now, don't make me bored." Neji replied.

"You're such a boob." I said, poking him in the arm.

"Good."

"…What're you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing." He calmly replied.

"Ah." I smiled softly. "I love looking at the boardwalk. Especially at night."

A few minutes passed with a comforting silence.

Neji then, grabbed my hand, and tugged at it gently. "I have to show you something."

Both of us stood up, and jumped of the roof. We walked for a few seconds, still holding hands.

"Oh, my." I whispered, bringing my free hand to my mouth.

We were at the edge of the boardwalk, staring at the miles of calm water. There was a full moon, so all of the light reflected off the water, giving a warm glow to it. The millions of stars stood out because of this, making it look…breath taking.

"Neji…" My voice trailed off, as he slowly removed his hand from mine.

"What do you think?"

"It's…beautiful."

Neji smiled a little bit. "I love coming here. It always reminds me of someone special, because it always shines like she does."

Aww…his mommy…

"Thank you, Neji." I turned to face him. "This is beautiful."

"No need to thank me. Anything for my friends."

* * *

I plopped down on my bed, and buried my head in my pillow. Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep.

...

Not working.

You know that feeling you get when you can't sleep, because you're too scared, nervous, or excited?

I had that.

Fuck my life.

I mean, it's already been fucked up enough, right??

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek, tickling it as it moved.

No!! I'm not allowed to cry!

That thought didn't stop the salty tears from escaping my eyes. I sniffled, then stood up. I walked down to the wooden door that I've been seeing a lot lately.

* * *

Don't ask how I ended up there again.

For the 3rd time today.

I knocked on the door, then waited. Neji grunted, then came himself, and answered the door.

He opened one of his eyes, and looked at me. "Tenten?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry...but I can't sleep..."

"...Were you just crying...?"

I pouted 'Sakura Style', then wiped my face. "So what!?"

"Tenten..."

"I'm sorry! But, I couldn't help it!" That caused me to start crying again. I sniffled. "Will you sleep with me...?"

THAT woke Neji up right away. I started laughing. "Not like _that_, sicko. I just feel..." My voice trailed of because of the expression on his face. "Never mind."

I turned around, and started walking towards my room.

"Wait."

I turned in his direction. Neji held the door open for me, and motioned for me to come in.

I blinked twice. "Are you sure?"

"Like I said. Anything for my friends."

* * *

"..."

"..."

...Awkward...

I swear, Neji must be dying from embarrassment at the moment.

He was on his side, and I was on his left, facing the same way as him, with my lazily placed across his stomach. My face was buried at the crook of his neck. I was crying my eyes out.

After minutes of endless crying, I whispered. "...Why?"

"...He never planned for this, Tenten."

I shook my head. "No, not that."

"..."

"...Why are you so nice to me? From what I knew, we hated each other."

"...I don't know whether you know this..." He started.

"..."

"But you're more than a rival to me." He finished, turning to his other side, so he could face me.

I'm a family member...

"...And what would that be...?" I asked, biting my lip.

"...I...really don't...know..."

* * *

_Saturday, a day after hell.  
_

_Today was actually a lot of fun._

_I learned how to drive, totally bashed Karin, and, ate chocolate ice cream!_

_But seriously, I really don't mind Neji at all, now._

_I mean, before, it used to be all, 'Neji sucks, go die in a hole' type thing._

_But now, it's like, 'Duuudddeee…'_

_…Bad example._

_Anyways, yeah._

_Who does Karin think she is, anyways!?_

_I mean, she smells like crap, looks like crap, and sucks on crap._

_She's a crapball._

_Ugh._

_Anyways, byee!!_

_Tenten._

* * *

Yay! Haha, hope you guys liked it!

Please review!!

Btw, next chapter will have some more NaruHina/KibaHina moments, kay?

Yeah, anyways, please review!!


	13. Chapter 11

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Hey everyone !_

_I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter!_

_We're about halfway through this fic! :(_

_Haha, but good news! _

_I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUEL!!_

_Anyways, let's carry on!_

* * *

"Tenten…" Neji said, shaking me lightly.

I was still holding him tightly. I moaned, as he roughly escaped from my grip. "What…?"

Neji shoved a black phone in my face. I could only make out a blur, since my eyes were puffy from crying so much.

I moaned in response, and then clutched the phone, shoving it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Tenten? Honey?"

Immediately, I sat up straight, and forced my eyes wide awake. "Mom…?"

"Tenten! Honey, are you okay!?" She asked. You could hint the large amount of worry in her voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about, Mom. How are you?"

Mom sighed. "That's good to hear. I'm okay, honey. Hurting, but okay."

I sighed along with her. "That's good."

There was a long, comfortable silence between the two of us.

"Sooo…umm…"

"Honey." My mother started in a serious tone.

"Hm?"

"This Tuesday…"

I nodded. "I know. Don't you worry. I'll be there."

After a few minutes of talking, I hung up. Sighing, I collapsed on Neji's bed once again.

…Until the phone rang again.

"Damn." Neji cursed, reaching for the dreaded phone again.

"Oh, Neji, just fuck it." I grabbed his pillow, and used it to cover my ears.

By the way, when I say fuck it, I don't mean literally.

That butt didn't listen to me.

"Tenten, it's for you." Neji said, shoving the phone in my face once again.

I grabbed it, then pressed it in my ear. "Yo, what do you want?"

"Tenten! It that anyway to talk to someone on the phone!?"

Shit.

I chuckled. "Heh, sorry, Tsunade…"

She sighed, then chuckled quietly to herself. "I'm just calling to let you know that our research team has found out who drugged Neji."

"Really!? Anything I can do to help??"

"Actually, that's what I called to ask you."

"Well," I plopped down on my- Neji's pillow. "Ask away."

"Turns out, that most of the teens there were from Konoha University. Apparently, they went out clubbing to celebrate their completion of exams, as I was told. So, I want you to check the university out, and try to narrow our group. Ok?"

I chuckled to myself. "Anything that has to do with spying!"

* * *

"Are you serious!! You know how to drive!?"

Hinata shrugged. "Yeah."

"Am I the only one that doesn't know how to drive!?" I screamed.

Hinata pondered for a few seconds. "You…and…Karin…"

Great.

"…Way to make me feel good about myself, Hinata."

Hinata giggled.

"So…how're things working out with you and Kiba…?"

Hinata sighed, then turned the steering wheel to the right.

See, I sorta needed a ride there…so yeah.

I asked Neji, but he thought it was too 'unnecessary'.

"They're going okay, I guess."

I raised a brow. "What do you mean, 'I guess'?" I said, adding the little quotes with my fingers.

Hinata sighed once again. Maybe I was making things complicated…

"Okay. Yesterday, we went to the mall, right?" Hinata said, tightening her grip around the wheel. I nodded, then let her continue. "So, I decided to buy this really cute shirt," I squirmed at the thought of shopping. Shopping sucks. "So," Hinata continued. "When I went to pay for it, there was this nice man at the cashier, so, he started talking to me, and I didn't want to be rude or anything, so I talked to him."

"…Ok…?"

"So, when we left, Kiba never said a word to me." Hinata finished, releasing her iron grip off of the steering wheel.

I nodded, then frowned. "Maybe he was jealous…?"

Hinata sighed for the third time. "I'm not retarded, Tenny. I know that."

I pouted Sakura Style. "Don't call me Tenny."

She just ignored me. "And, this wasn't the first time. It's whenever there's another…person in the room. I mean, he should trust me, right!?"

I sighed, and gazed out the window as Hinata rambled on, and on about 'relationships' and 'love'.

I wasn't really paying attention. Why? Because as far as I'm concerned, 'relationships' and 'love' aren't part of my personal dictionary.

Anything related to love isn't part of my vocabulary.

It's stupid, silly, and unnecessary.

True story.

* * *

"Thanks, Hinata!" I said, stepping out of her car.

"No problem. I'll be here in an hour to pick you up."

"Kay." I closed the door, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." Hinata called out. I paused, then turned around.

"Hm?"

"Why did you want me to drive you here…?" She asked, before tucking a strand of long hair behind her ear.

Right. I never told her why I had to be there. I never even told her that my father died. Which is sort of weird, considering we're best friends, and that we tell each other everything. Normally when something happens to me, she's the first one to hear.

"Tsunade wants me to gain information for some scholarship programs to hand out to the students." I lied.

God, how I hate lying. If I told her that I was doing this for Neji of all people, she'd laugh at me. And, I'd be making Neji and I feel embarrassed.

"Aha." Hinata nodded. She waved, then left the parking lot.

Sighing, I walked up the stone steps that lead me to my answer.

* * *

Wow, this university looks like shit. Not only looks, it smells like shit, too.

I walked down the smelly hallway, until I came across the main office. Outside of the office, were some brochures, about multiple programs going on in the school. I grabbed a handful of them, just to show Hinata that I wasn't lying about what I told her.

Just as I was about to leave the office, my eyes caught onto a picture, hanging on the wall. On it, there was a tall girl, with four small pineapples placed randomly in her hair.

I have seen her before.

Her flirting, her touching, her wicked smile…

"Temari…" I whispered to myself, not really caring about the other people surrounding me.

I needed to find her.

"Excuse me?" I turned around, to face the mystery-man that was lightly tapping me on the shoulder.

He was rather tall, maybe about 5'10", and masculine. His short, gray hair, reached to about the bottom of his ears, while his strong, piercing eyes were dark and mysterious.

"Hi…?" I answered, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before." He smirked, letting me see his shark-like teeth. After the smirk, he held out his hand friendly, never taking that smirk off his face. "I'm Suigetsu."

I extended my hand as well. "Hi, I'm Tenten. I'm just here for…" My voice trailed off, as I thought of what so say.

Here for fun? A favor? A job? Neji!?

I sighed. "A favor."

Suigetsu snorted/chuckled. I couldn't tell the difference. "Seems like a pretty stupid favor, coming to a crappy school like this."

I decided to laugh along with him. "Haha, no offence, but it is sort of retarded. My school doesn't smell like dog crap."

"What school do you go to?" Suigetsu asked, scratching the back of his neck.

…Those damned boys and their dandruff problems…

"Konoha Academy…" I said, shakily. I really shouldn't be telling some dude I just met this kind of information. He could be like, a serial killer or a rapist or something.

His raised an eyebrow at me, amusingly. "Really? God, there's this chick there named Karin, and she's such a bitch."

"I know!!"

Suigetsu chuckled a bit. "Weirdly enough," He stopped, sighed, then started over again."So, what favor are you here for?"

I pointed to Temari's photo. "Do you have any idea where this ass might be?"

Suigetsu smirked, bad-ass style. "Follow me."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Suigetsu nodded, then turned to face me. "Why? Does it surprise you?"

I nodded. "This bamboozled me up!" I pointed at her, as she was positioned at half. "How could Temari be a basketball player!?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Beats me."

"Anyways, thank you so much for bringing me here." I said, smiling warmly at him.

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you around." He started to walk away from the gym doors, before he stopped, and gazed back at me. "Tell Karin that I miss her, kay?"

* * *

Ah. How I love the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor, along with the whistles blowing. Not to mention, the sweet smell of armpit sweat. No sarcasm there.

I sighed happily. Maybe Temari would know the dick-shit that drugged Neji.

…wait…WHY DO I CARE!?

Maybe that emo-ass has grown on me a little…

ONLY a little.

…right…?

I fiercely opened the gym doors, letting myself be intoxicated by the warm, familiar smell.

"WATCH OUT!!" Someone hollered. My attention shifted to where the loud scream came from. Sure enough, a full-frenzer, as I like to call them, was speeding like a bullet, getting closer, and closer, to it's target.

Me.

…

I opened my eyes, revealing myself to the bright lights once again. But that's not all I was introduced to. Jaws were hanging loose, their pupils were far too dilated, as well. They were clearly shocked at something. Clearly because of something I did.

What did I do!?

Suddenly, a quick gush of pain shot though my arm. I gazed down at my arm. It was a little bit red, and swollen.

…Did I…punch it…?

"Wow." One of the girls said, clearly admiring what I just did. Even though I had no idea what so ever what that was.

Temari just chuckled, but immediately stopped, once her gaze met mine.

Surprised to see me?

An old man with gray-ish skin literally slithered towards me. He had long, black hair, which gracefully swayed in a creepy way as he slowly made his way closer to me.

Once he finally reached me, after taking god knows how long, he snaked his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Feeling rather violated in this position, I closed my eyes together tightly, hoping that it would all go away. Just when I finally managed to calm down a bit, that pig licked me.

"You would be perfect." He hissed, licking his lips in the weirdest way.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm far too young for you." I practically snorted, without even thinking of what I was saying.

He chuckled, which caused goose bumps to sprout. Not because I was turned on or anything, mainly because this guy was creepy as hell.

"This university is known for having some of the best sports teams." He said, loosing his grip a little. "That means we only accept the best." He licked his lips once more, before finally releasing me from his rape session going on.

This guy seriously must be either high on drugs, or extremely horny enough to spam on some 17 year old girl.

"Do I look like I care?" I replied, sourly. I didn't give a damn about the university.

"My, my. Feisty, aren't we?" He said, wagering his finger playfully. "Anyways, we only accept the best, and from what I saw, you could very well be one of the best."

I raised a brow at him. "All because of a punch?"

He chuckled once again. "No, no. Not from just that. You're a student from the Konoha Academy, am I not correct?" He smirked, then glared at me. "Tenten, right? Basketball, soccer, badminton, lacrosse, and even rugby?"

Way more sports than that, buster.

"Let me guess. You're a stalker, am I not correct?" I replied, making fun of him.

"Orochimaru, actually. Whatever I may be, I want you to be on our team." Ass-o-maru said.

"I'm not even graduating this year."

"So?" He inched closer to be. "I know Tsunade. She could pull a few strings for you. Besides," He started stroking my cheek.

I cut him off. "That really isn't necessary. I've already applied to-"

This time, Ass-o-maru cut me off. "Nonsense." He then, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a business card. "Call me."

…I'd rather not…

I sighed, and accepted the card, shoving it in my sweater pocket.

"Trust me, little girl…It'll be worth it…"

Tsk. I highly doubt it. Not that I ever would accept it anyways.

* * *

"How was it?" Hinata asked, as I jumped into the backseat of her car.

Creepy. Weird. Retarded. Gay.

"Good!" I said, cheerfully. Wow, that's 2 lies in one day. No, one hour.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked, not sensing that I lied to her.

I held up the brochures I jacked from the office. "Yup."

"Great."

I sighed, then looked at the brochure.

_Konoha University offers a wide variety of sports. Our students wear the school terms with pride and respect, since our university is consistently ranked number one in these events. We will assure you that our friendly staff will be willing to guide you, and make you be the best you can be._

My ass.

I snorted to myself silently. Snorting has become a rather common activity lately.

I paused mid-snort, then gazed back at the brochure. Reading the last line, made me think of my list I made yesterday.

_Be a kick ass basketball player._

Would joining this university really help me with my basketball…?

Wouldn't it make another item of my list get crossed off?

Isn't that good…?

* * *

_Sunday._

_Today was definitely something I never expected._

_Being asked to join a university._

_God._

_And! That creeper, Orodickmaru or something._

_Jesus, that boy seriously doesn't know when to give up._

…_or accept rejection…_

…_or let go…_

_Ugh, anyways, god, that boy friggin licked me!!_

_LICKED!_

_Seriously, and with people these days, you could never know exactly where it's been before!_

_Like dicks…_

…_Wow, if Naruto heard that, he would've been so proud right now…_

_:P_

_Anyways, later!_

_I have to go help Neji clean the house._

_Why you ask?_

_Heh. We found another dead cockroach._

_Bye!_

_Tenten_

_

* * *

_

_There. Hope you all liked it!_

_Yes, Orochimaru sucks. (Hopefully not dicks!:P I feel like Naruto now!)_

_Yes, I LOVE Suigetsu._

_Yes, I'd LOVE for you to review.  
_


	14. Chapter 12

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Hey everyone! How have your holidays been?_

_Christmas for me was awesome! :P Hope yours was too!_

_Ugh, I'm not really sure if I like this chapter. Oh well. I promise to do better next time, kay? ^^  
_

_Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter!_

* * *

"SASU!!!"

"Hn."

Neji and I chuckled to ourselves quietly, as the energetic blond literally pounced on top of the poor Uchiha.

Ino blinked twice at the odd sight. "...Isn't it weird seeing them like this...?"

"I know! Normally they're gayer than this." I blurted out, sarcastically.

Apparently, no one noticed my sarcasm, because everyone nodded in sync.

Naruto pouted. "I'm telling you guys! Sasu and I aren't gay!"

...

Everyone started laughing, minus Sasuk- oh, sorry; SASU, and Naruto.

Kiba wiped a tear from his eye. "God, for a second there, I thought you were serious!"

"...He was." Sasuke mumbled.

...

Let me take this time to explain the whole setting. Boring, I know, but oh well.

Well, it was lunch time, so we were sitting at our usual table, Naruto was in detention (again) for laughing uncontrollably whenever Jiraiya said; breast; therefore, he was late meeting us.

And then, the normal teasing started.

Simple enough, right?

Hinata giggled. "I'm sorry Naruto, but sometimes you and Sasuke look rather..." she was cut off with more giggles

"Gay." Shikamaru finished for her, adding a snort for an extra effect.

Naruto frowned at us, before stabbing his chopsticks in his pool of ramen. He swirled the noodles carefully, before shoving the precious goodness; as he likes it call it; in his mouth. "Name one time!"

Sakura went into her 'thinking pose', which was her cocking her head to the side, while pouting a little. "Well, there was the time when all of us were watching the movie, and Sasuke said that he had no interest in women whatsoever."

"...Sakura," Sasu said, rolling the 'ra' in her name. "That was you who said that."

"Well, you implied it!"

"Then, after you said that, Naruto went all horny on us, and started wishing he was gay. Probably so he would have a buddy to play with." Ino said.

Buddy? Play with?

...no comment...

"Hey! I said only one time!" Naruto said, madly.

"One time too many!" I said, laughing.

"What about the time when we were watching that stupid movie, and Sasuke ended up sitting on Naruto's lap? I mean, Sasuke could've just sat down on the floor with Tenten and me, but no. He decided to sit on Naruto's lap." Neji said, before taking a bite out of his rice cake, completely ignoring Naruto.

"I remember that!" I exclaimed, while clapping.

"Let's not forget that you have this obsession with dicks." Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Or that they did have their first kiss together." I brought up.

"That's not our fault!" Naruto said.

"But you did like it." Ino said wagering her eyebrows playfully at him.

"Let's face it. You're gay." Kiba said.

"No." Naruto said, stubbornly.

Sakura raised a pink brow at him. "Then explain why you're still holding onto Sasuke."

...

"...I...was...cold...?"

I snorted playfully. "Cold my ass."

"...Get off me, you idiot." Sasu said, pushing Naruto off of him.

"Gay." Neji coughed, as he stood up to throw out his napkin.

I chuckled at the 'un-Hyuga' like behavior. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Neji looked back at me, and winked playfully. "Obviously."

"...Hey!"

* * *

"OMG!! Tenten! Did you notice that!!??" Sakura squealed in my ear.

I raised a brow at her. "What?"

I reached into my locker, and pulled out some random binders, and shoved them carelessly into my backpack.

"You and Neji totally had a moment at lunch."

I dropped my books on the floor once she finished that sentence.

"Um...no..." I said, before bending down to pick up the binders.

"Yes it was." Sakura stated, while bending down to help me pick up the books.

"So what if it was?" I said, standing up.

Sakura stood up with me, and handed me my Science text book. "I'm just saying...that maybe you guys are a bit...nicer to each other."

I accepted the books, and placed them into the bag. "Well, of course!" I looked behind me, and saw Neji quietly waiting by the entrance. "Anyways, I have to go. Bye, Sakura!"

I skipped over to Neji. "Ready to go!?"

"Hn."

Both of us walked together out the door.

Sakura blinked a few times. "For someone so smart, she sure is dense!"

* * *

"So, Neji..."

"Hn?"

"Um, tomorrow I have to go to-"

"Hn."

"So, I was wondering whether you could dr-"

"Hn."

I gazed at him. "Wow, it's almost as if you're reading my-"

"Hn."

I punched him on the arm playfully. "Are you even listening!?"

"..."

"Neji!!"

He chuckled, and set his arm on my head, as if it was an armrest.

"I just figured if I did that, you'd shut up for once." He said, chuckling a little. He looked at me with amusement hinted in his eyes. "I guess it didn't work out so well."

I frowned. Why is it that everyone wants me to be quiet!?

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him teasingly, even though I already knew the answer.

He obviously thinks it's a bad thing. We're supposed to not like each other. It's like a rule of rivalry.

Neji closed his eyes, as we continued walking down to the cottage. We were a few feet away from it.

"Weirdly enough, I honestly don't mind you anymore." He said, while opening his eyes, and finally taking his arm off my head.

I blinked a few times, before turning my head to face him. "Yeah, same here. It's almost as if we've grown closer."

"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that."

* * *

"Hm...black..."

I scanned my closet for the umpteenth time. My closet was colorful!In fact, most of my clothes were orange, blue, yellow, and other bright, bubbly colors. Not filled with depressing black.

Too bad you can't wear green to a funeral.

I smacked my forehead. Jeez, I should've gotten ready earlier. The funeral's tomorrow, and I still had no idea how I was going to present myself.

I sighed, then plopped down onto my bed. I could just borrow some black clothes from someone. Hinata was out of the question, since she's way too thin. I would probably stretch her clothes by 3 sizes, since she's so thin. Sakura would never let me since I'd probably get her clothes dirty. I mean, the last time I borrowed a shirt from her, I ripped it from climbing over a fence. Ino? God, she doesn't even own anything black! I know this from snooping in her closet with Sakura.

I couldn't borrow a shirt from the guys, either.

...wait a minute...

"Neji!" I called helplessly.

A few moments later, Neji appeared by the doorway. "You called?"

I smiled sweetly, and batted my eyes, trying to look pretty. "Could you be a doll and do me a favor?"

"I'm already a doll." Neji stated, with a bored expression on his face.

I gasped. "Neji!"

He chuckled, then smirked. "True story, Tenten."

I smirked. "Could I borrow a shirt...? Preferably a black one...?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at me. "That's it...!?" I nodded. "That's all you wanted!?" He said.

"Why? What did you expect me to say?" I asked, cocking my head to the right a little.

Neji chuckled a little. "I just thought it'd be some sort of crappy event."

"Like...?"

"Oh, you know." He said, apparently amused. Winking, he left me bamboozled.

I blinked a few times. What activities...? Why was he so surprised? Wait... why the hell was he winking at me!!? Does he have the winking disease or something!?

A few minutes later, Neji appeared at the door once again, holding a black baggy shirt.

"Here," He said, before chucking it at my face.

"Thanks." I said, ignoring the fact that he threw it in my face.

"..."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, my doll?"

"Well..."

"...?"

"What's my reward...?"

I stared at him. "What do you mean, 'reward'?"

"You know, a reward for letting you borrow my shirt." Neji said, walking towards me.

I tilted my head upwards, to look into his eyes. I didn't need to tilt it much, since I'm only about a forehead shorter than him.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

Neji looked down at me, so that our gazes were locked. "Well..."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll give you your reward, my little doll." I said, smiling at him.

"Hn." Neji looked away from me, then sighed. "What would you say if I said that my uncle's trying to get me married...?"

My eyes widened. Neji? Married? At such a young age? Well, never mind the last question. I understand why.

Since the Hyuuga clan is such a noble one, in order to maintain their high status, they send off their clan members to get married, and bear babies. Sounds gross, I know. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. Marriage isn't a game, where you can just do it whenever you want to. You have to take the time to build relationships, and confess love when you're ready, and confident.

"Do you _want _to get married...?" I whispered, trying to hold back my anger. How dare Hiashi! Playing with my little doll's feelings like that!

...wait...why do I care...?

Neji snorted. "No. I prefer to actually make my own decisions. Not wait until my jackass of an uncle tells me to. But no. Since I'm single, my uncle thinks it's right for me to be a baby-making machine. Honestly, I'm not ready for all that."

...I swear! The next time I see Hiashi, I'm gonna shave his ugly-ass head! Though, it would make his head look like the shape of a yam...

"Wait. How does this have to do with your reward?" I asked.

"Well...if he thought I was already seeing someone, he'd call the whole thing off. So, I told him that I was seeing someone, and he wants to meet her at dinner." Neji said, blushing a little.

"...Again, what does this have to do with me!?"

"..."

I gasped. "A-Are you asking me...!?"

Neji shrugged a little. "Never mind. Stupid idea." He was about to head for the door, when I grabbed the back of his shirt. I didn't really intend on doing that, it just sort of happened.

"Tenten," Neji said. He looked a little taken back from my action.

I released the grip, and then looked down at the floor. "I'll do it." I clenched my fists. "You shouldn't be forced into doing something you don't want to do. Even if you're part of the Hyuuga clan, it means shit." I looked at him, and smiled. "So we'll post-pone it as much as we can!"

Neji closed his eye in relief, and then did the weirdest thing.

He hugged me. First he goes all 'winky-winky' on me, and now this!

I smiled softly, then wrapped my arms around him accordingly.

"Thanks, Tenten." Neji mumbled.

I closed me eyes, then sighed contentedly. "No prob, my little doll."

"...Is that my new nickname or something...?"

"...You don't like it...?" I asked, trying to sound upset.

Neji chuckled. "Well, it's much better than being called a douche bag."

I pouted playfully, then finally let go of our little hugging session. "That's not fair! I don't have a totally awesome nickname like 'My Little Doll'!"

"...I thought yours was Tenny Teddy..."

"But it makes me sound like a gummy bear!" I exclaimed.

"'My Little Doll' makes me sound like a Barbie doll!" Neji snorted/chuckled.

Hehe. Imagine that...

Neji, with his little Barbie friends, having a dainty tea party, wearing their finest outfits, while praying that they would make love to Ken.

...Who would Ken be...?

...OMG. Sasuke.

Ew.

...Anyways...

"No, it makes you sound cute!" I said, poking his nose with my finger.

Neji glared at me. I smiled at his glare.

"Don't worry, my little doll." I said, smirking. "I won't call you that in public."

"...You better not."

* * *

"Konoha University..." I mumbled to myself, reading the brochure for the umpteenth time. I had no idea why I still kept that darn thing. I should've just thrown it out. Especially because that Ass-o-maru probably touched it before. Or licked it.

Like he did to my neck...

Like he did to probably Sasuke's body.

Like he probably did to his own body.

Ugh. Bad thoughts!

"The place to accomplish the unaccomplished." I read aloud. That brought me thinking about my list that I made. Would this place really help me with that...?

"The imagination is an important part of one's mind. Dreaming is believing. We can help you make your dreams a reality." I said, adding the many expressions that were packed into those few sentences.

I sighed. I placed the brochure neatly under my pillow, and then plopped down onto it.

Sometimes, you just need to sleep on your thoughts. That phrase normally isn't meant to be taken to be literal, but...ah well.

I pulled my blanket over my cold body, before sighing contentedly. I gazed at the black material covering my upper body. I pulled it over my nose, giving me a rather familiar view of my...ummm...bajeebers. I inhaled the sweet smell of sweat.

Hey! Try saying that 3 times fast!

...Anyways...

I smiled. The sweaty goodness wasn't just anyone's sweat. Nope.

It was the smell from my room mate/rival/friend/best friend.

Who knows? Maybe it's a little more then that too.

...ONLY a little bit.

...right...?

No matter what Neji is to me, I promise to make him happy. And that means delaying this whole crap fest of a marriage.

I mean it.

After all, it is a promise.

* * *

_Monday._

_Why is it that my heart beats 100 times faster!?_

_Why do my palms get sweaty? Why does my stomach feel like it's going to fall out my butt any second!?_

_Why do I feel like laughing every time? Why does it feel so un-natural yet so comforting?_

_Why is it that I'm enjoying it!?_

_Am I angry?_

_Am I confused?  
_

_Am I stressed?_

_Am I simply at that glorious time of the month?_

_...well, I am, but I just have really bad cramps.  
_

_Maybe? Yes?_

_No. That's not it._

_It's much more deeper than that._

_But I don't know what it is._

_Maybe I just ate too much sugar._

_Yeah. That's it._

_Glad I figured it out!_

_...wow...talk about random..._

_Bye!_

_Tenten._

_

* * *

_

_Wow, that sucked. :P_

_I seriously don't know why my chapters seem to suck all of a sudden._

_Maybe because I didn't have enough motivation to write. :P_

_Anyways, I promise, I'll make the next chapter better!_

_Especially since it's a juicy chappy!_

_I seem to write better when the chapter plays a major part of the whole plot._

_BTW, the whole dick scene does play a major part of the plot!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it sucked balls!_

_Please review!_

_(No reviews telling me it sucked, because I already know that. XD)  
_

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Hello, everybody!_

_Happy New Year!!_

_Hope all of you lovelies have a fantastic one!_

_Wow, I'm so surprised that you guys actually liked the last chapter!! :P_

_When I was reading my reviews, I was so happy! :D Thanks everyone!! -^^-  
_

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! :D_

* * *

"I swear, naming your own child Dick, is seriously name abuse."

Lunch time once again, with it's same aspects.

I shoved a piece of rice cake in my mouth. "Is there even such thing?" I asked, once my food was swallowed.

Naruto looked at me as if I had 3 heads. "Obviously, silly! I mean, just ask anyone of us guys..."

"I mean name abuse, you pig!" I told him.

Sakura shook her head in agreement. "There must be. I mean, the name Sasuke must be qualified under name abuse!"

Sasuke glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura shrugged. "Just saying...I mean, anyone could easily call you Sasu-gay or something."

"Are you implying something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't!?" Kiba said, joining into the conversation.

"But Sasuke is a much better name than Dick." Naruto said, once he stuffed some more ramen into his mouth.

"Defending your man, I see?" Neji said playfully, while smirking and wagering his brows playfully.

"No!"

Ino shook her head in shame. "I swear, Naruto, if you don't stop acting gay, or don't stop talking about dicks, I will make you feel pain!"

"I highly doubt he could." Shikamaru said, lazily.

"Oh yeah!? You just wait and see!" Naruto said, pumping his fist up in the air, causing him to get a rather lot of attention from the others in the cafeteria.

"Fine." Kiba said, while leaning over the table. "Let's make it a bet."

"You're on!" Naruto said, pointing at the dog boy.

"Fine. If you can't go the rest of the school day without seeming gay, or obsessed with dicks, you will-" Kiba was cut off by Hinata, tugging at his shoulder.

"Nothing embarrassing, okay?" She somewhat pleaded.

"Fine," Kiba continued. "You'll have to admit that you're gay in front of all of us."

"Fine. But if I win this bet," Naruto paused, and thought for a few seconds. "I get to take Hinata out on a date!"

Kiba glared at Naruto, while the rest of us just remained shocked.

This wasn't going to turn out so well.

"Deal." Kiba said, rasping his voice a little.

Not good at all.

"Hey!" Ino protested. "Shouldn't Hinata have a say in this!?"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, agreeing.

"Well, I don't mind." Hinata said, before taking a short sip of water.

"Besides, Naruto will obviously loose the bet, so it doesn't matter." Kiba said, smirking in victory a little.

...

"...Um...I hate to eat and run, but I have to go." I said, gathering my things. I had a funeral to go to, and I didn't want to miss it. Well, actually I did want to miss it. But I couldn't. Why don't I want to go? Well, let just say that I'm not too jazzed up when it comes to serious subjects.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. "Where?"

I paused for a second. I never exactly mentioned to any of them that my father passed away. In fact, the only one that knows, is Neji, since he was the lucky soul that witnessed my horrible break down.

"...Uh, I have to meet someone." I fibbed, hoping that they'd accept that. I hate lying, especially to my friends.

"OOHHH!!!" Ino gasped, before wagering her brows playfully like Neji did earlier. "Meeting someone special!?"

...Yes, but not in the sense you'd be thinking. My mother being the lucky winner, not some porno model.

"Yeah, sure." I said, trying not to get struck by another question.

"Who is he!?" Sakura asked, getting excited over nothing.

"You never mentioned this someone to me." Hinata said, smiling softly.

"Uh..." I pondered, trying to figure how to get myself out of this predicament.

"She's going to hand in her homework to Asuma-sensei." A familiar voice coming from the table said.

I looked over at Neji, who just said the sentence that probably saved my life. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.

"Right, Tenten?" Neji pressed, giving me a look.

"Haha, yeah!" I said, faking a smile. I glanced down at my watch. "Anyways, see you guys later, okay? Maybe we can get together after the exams tomorrow, okay?" I turned on my heels, before running out of there.

"FUCK!! WE HAVE EXAMS TOMORROW!!??" I heard Naruto yell once I was outside the cafeteria.

I chuckled to myself quietly. Man, Naruto's quite a character.

* * *

"So...Mom...?"

"Hm?" My mother...ummm...noised as she slowly turned her head in my direction. It was after the funeral, and we were quietly sipping tea together in my parent's house. You know, mother-daughter bonding time.

I in-took a deep breath. "What would you do if I said that I got offered a spot at Konoha University...?"

I will never forget the happy expression on her face, as I told her that. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with such joy, and her soft frown, grew into a vivid grin.

"That would be amazing, honey!" She said, while her features shined accordingly.

I blinked a couple of times. "Really? Because I mean, the school really sucks balls and everything..."

"Nonsense! It's a fantastic school! And," Mom paused, before looking down at the floor. "It's much closer to me, so we could see each other much more!"

I watched, as she clenched her frail hands into tiny fists. "Yeah, I guess so..." I said softly.

It's amazing how different I am from her. I mean, yeah, I'm a bit taller, more athletic, and I talk much more. But, I accept things easier. I accepted the fact that my father was gone, and moved on somewhat. With a little help from Neji, though.

"Tenten," She said softly, reaching out to hold my hand. "I'm really lonely without your father. And..." She was cut off with her own crying.

"Hey! Mom..." I whispered, carefully placing my hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Tenten." She hiccuped. "But, I'd really like you to consider their offer."

"But Mom..."

"Please?" She brought her hand to my cheek, and began to stroke it gently. "For me?"

I just started into her eyes. Pain, loneliness, sorrow. I felt it all.

Even though, I couldn't just leave, even if it was for my mother. I was happy the way I was living. I loved school, especially because my friends will always be there.

I just couldn't.

"...Well...?" Mom pressed, sensing that something was off from my silence.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't want to. She's get her hopes crushed. So, I just stuffed a cookie that was on the coffee table in my mouth, hoping she'd understand.

"I have to go, bye!" I said quickly with the food still in my mouth, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, before heading out the door.

Let's just say that I'm not very good at handling pressure.

* * *

Me? University? Already? No way.

I'm not ready for that change as yet, nor do I want it. That's why I stormed out of my mom's house.

Of course, she must understand that I don't want to go, right? I mean, who would want to go to a crap-ville of a university?

I jumped a little, when the phone that was cozy inside my pocket started to vibrate. Glancing down at the device that was now in my hands, I smiled. I got a text from Neji!

_Meet me at the Luna Restaurant at 7:00._

No please or thank you. Ah well. That's how my little doll is.

I looked at my watch. 6:28. Better get moving.

"Hey! You look crappier than usual!!"

I turned around, to find Karin in a tiny black mini skirt, and a black spaghetti top, which gave me a rather gross view of her bajeebers.

"Thanks! You too!" I said cheerfully.

"You look rather happy." Karin snorted, completely ignoring the fact that I insulted her.

I snorted back at her. "You look rather slutty. Why? Got a hot date to go to?"

Karin glared at me. "As a matter a fact, yes."

"Well, I wish him luck!"

Karin smiled. "Thank you!!"

I waited until she happily skipped around the corner.

"Because he'll need it..."

* * *

"Welcome! May I offer you a lovely seat by the window?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm here to meet someone," I said, rejecting the waitress.

"Oh? Well, good luck!!" She said playfully, winking at me.

"Tenten." I heard Neji say from behind me.

The waitress who was still there, started checking Neji out. "My, my! You sure are a lucky girl!"

"I'm sorry, but he's a boy." I said to her, shaking my head with shame. This mistake has been made too many times.

"...She was talking to you." Neji said, smirking a little.

...Oh.

She chuckled a little. "Cute. I have a wonderful seat by the window available."

"Yes, that would be nice." Neji said, maintaining his manly manners.

The stupid waitress giggled as Neji said that. Oh, boy. We sure are in for a treat.

* * *

"Neji."

"Hiashi."

I looked up at the man standing beside the table. Hiashi and Neji were just glaring at each other like morons, while I was watching their staring contest with fascination. After a few minutes, I got bored at staring at them, so I cleared my throat, hoping they'd stop.

Hiashi blinked, before looking at me with disgust. Me and Hiashi go way back. I would always make mud pies in his back yard with Hinata, and after, we'd always smear our creation on the grass. It didn't seem too horrible, but Hiashi is one of those people who is obsessed with their garden/yard/property/crap like that. So yeah. He doesn't like me at all.

He finally took a seat across from Neji and I, placing his elbows on the table, examining me like my mother does to me. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke. "So, you picked Tenten?"

Picked? Jeez, that makes me sound like a booger. Well, I guess I am sort of like a booger to Hiashi.

"Yes. She is who I am seeing." Neji said, still glaring at Hiashi.

"Hn." Hiashi 'hned', letting his elbows finally slide down the table.

"I'm here!!"

"Oh, boy." I heard Neji whisper. I looked up, to find out what he was so 'oh, boyed' about.

Wow. There stood none other than Karin, looking happy. That was until she saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tenten!!" She asked, practicially spitting on my face as she did so.

"I am endulging in a heart warming dinner, with Neji and Hiashi." I said sweetly, ignoring the spit particles on my nose.

"Why in the middle of my date with Neji!?" She demanded.

"...What...?" I blurted out, returning my spit onto her.

Hiashi placed his hand on Karin shoulder in an assuring way, telling her to sit down. She sighed, before sitting down beside him, pouting the entire time. Neji looked down at the floor. I looked at him. He must've sensed that I was looking at him, because he turned to face me.

"Karin was meant to be..." Neji started.

"My husband!!" Karin said, glaring at me.

"...Wow..."

* * *

Dinner was quite enjoyable, actually. Karin kept on sulking, Hiashi kept on acting retarded, so Neji and I hid our phones under the table, and simply texted to each other, since we were too scared to talk in Hiashi's presence.

"So, when are you two planning on getting married to each other?" Hiashi asked casually, while sipping some wine.

I choked on my own spit as he said that, and Karin simply went wide eye on us.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Hiashi. "Excuse me?"

"When will you and Tenten be getting married...?"

I seriously had to resist the urge to strangle him to death. "Um, Neji and I weren't exactly planning on getting..."

"What!? But you must!" Hiashi said, slamming his glass down onto the table, nearly smashng it.

"Look, why is it so important for Neji to get married at such a young age! You seriously must be stupid, not noticing that Neji's not ready for something so serious like marriage. Can't you get someone else to become a fuck machine!?" I yelled, not really caring that I was getting unwanted attention.

"Tenten..." Neji whispered, trying to get me to stop.

"And what about me!? Do I look like I want to get married!? No!" I said, not listening to Neji.

Hiashi sighed in defeat. "Fine. Do what you want."

I will never forget the face on Neji's face once he said that. Nor will I forget the face on Karin's face.

* * *

"Hey."

I glanced up at Neji, who was smiling softly at me.

It was after the little spaz fest with Hiashi, and I was sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. I patted a spot beside me on the bench, telling him to sit down. He did, then stared at me.

"Thank you, Tenten." Neji said, playing with his watch.

I looked at him. Watching him play with his watch. "For what?"

"You know. Scaring the pants off of Hiashi." Neji said, smirking.

"I did not scare him!!" I protested.

"...Yes, you did." Neji insisted.

"Fine, but only a little bit." I agreed, giving him a playfull wack in the arm.

There was a peaceful moment between us. It was all ruined when Neji cleared his throat. I looked up at him, with a questioning face.

"Uh, I have something to give you." He said, reaching into his pockets, and pulling something out.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I pressed my eyes closed. "Okay, go!"

I heard him chuckle, then felt something cold press against my neck. Opening my eyes, I gasped. There was a beautiful golden chain, dancing around my neck. In the middle, were two basketballs touching each other.

"Why...?" I asked, tracing the chain with my finger.

Neji shrugged. "Just a way of saying thank you, I guess."

I smiled. Neji was sort of like a PMS machine, one second you hate him, and then the next second you want to hug him.

"Well, this is my way of saying thank you." I whispered loudly. I leaned in closer to him, letting my lips touch his cheek. I let my eyes close, and kept my lips there for a few seconds.

Holy crap. I just kissed Neji.

It wasn't like that kind of kiss on the lips, where it looks as if they're about to eat each other, it was more like a tender one on the cheek.

But still.

Man, I wish I could've seen Neji's face when I did that!!

Neji smirked, as I slowly pulled away from him. He chuckled, then glanced at me. "No wonder you don't say thank you very often."

...Hey...!

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Unbelievable._

_Guess who I saw enter the restaurant together?_

_Naruto and Hinata._

_I swear, I am bamboozled as heck._

_How could Naruto possibly last a whole afternoon without speaking about dicks!?_

_It's unreal!_

_Kiba's going to have a hissy-fit tomorrow, since he's ._

_Ah well. I'll deal with that like I did to ._

_Haha. That should be Hiashi's nickname. ._

_It's catchy._

_Anyways, I should be studying more for tomorrow, but my brain won't let me!_

_I keep on thinking on what my mother asked, no, begged me to do._

_I need to get that out of my head._

_Maybe writing will...?_

_Ciao!!_

_Tenten_

_

* * *

_

_Kyaaa!! My longest chapter!! :D_

_I'm really happy with this chapter for the most part. At some points during this I was a bit iffy, but now when I read it, it doesn't seem too bad._

_I really hope you liked this!_

_I'll try to update soon, but with my birthday coming up, I might be too busy preparing for that. (Just so you know, I HATE my birthday!!!)_

_Sooo...yeah! I hope the NejiTen-ness wasn't too rushed or anything! My mom's been nagging me to go to bed for quite some time now, since schools are opened tomorrow._

_Review please!!_


	16. Chapter 14

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Hello, everybody! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter!_

_Gah! I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier!! I was so busy!_

_Anyways, I hope you'll forgive me!! Please enjoy!!  
_

_

* * *

_

"I swear, he's like socially constipated."

I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who just said that, before smirking. "Oh, and you should be talking?"

Sasuke glared at me. "Oh, shut up."

Sakura walked over to the poor victim of this conversation, who was none other then Neji. "I have to agree with Sasuke. Neji does look quite constipated."

"Ah! Well, that's no problem!! Let's poke him with a stick!!" Naruto exclaimed happily, before searching for a stick of some sort to poke Neji with.

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto with awe. "Seriously, Naruto must love poking people with things." He said, pointing innocently at him.

Sasuke burst out laughing, and trust me, that doesn't happen too often. "Depends on what he's poking people with."

...okay...?

Ino smirked. "Well, I don't know, Sasuke. You should know pretty well what Naruto uses as a stick."

Kiba's eyes widened at Ino's daring words. Hinata sighed, before comforting him by patting his shoulder lightly.

Sasuke shifted his glare over to Ino. "Oh, shut up."

Neji cleared his throat. "...You guys do know that I'm still here...right...?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "You know, I'm surprised that Naruto didn't make some comment about dicks when you said that."

Naruto poked his head from under the table. Don't ask why he was under the table. I mean, you can't find any sticks to poke anyone with there.

Unless...

Ew. Never mind!

"Dicks?" He asked, looking around. "Where!?"

"You should know where, wonder-boy." Kiba said, snorting as he spoke.

"..."

* * *

"KYAAA!!!" Ino squealed happily, before slamming her locker shut. "The stupid exams are over!! A free week for us, baby!!"

"Oh, I know!! We need to get together and plan something during that time!!" Sakura added, joining the rest of us. We were all walking together to the school's entrance, sharing each other's opinions about the exams.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Naruto exclaimed, allowing everyone that was walking down the halls to hear. "I just had the most incredible idea ever!!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, although you could tell very well that he really didn't care.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER!!!" Naruto exclaimed once again, but this time, stopping, and giving a lovely pose. It made him look quite idiotic, but I'm guessing that he did that for a dramatic effect.

Kiba shook his head. "Sorry, can't. I'd love to, but I have to go visit my sister outside of town."

"Too bad! Because we're gonna have a blast!!" Naruto said, grinning, as Kiba left.

"Wait, when did anyone ever agree to this!!??" Ino said to Naruto.

"Yeah. Besides, isn't living in a boarding school sort of like a sleepover all year around?" Sakura stated, earning nods from everyone except Naruto, who didn't agree, and Neji, who was still acting constipated.

I wonder why Neji's acting like that. I mean, yeah, he doesn' talk a lot, but he's never been this quiet.

Naruto pouted. "Yeah, but Sasuke's no fun. He's a horrible room mate! I mean, he acts like a 40 year old!! He sleeps at 8:00, which is sort of sad, he's always nagging me about leaving my dirty underwear on the floor..."

Sakura cut him off. "Well, yeah! Leaving your dirty underwear on the floor is gross! Especially yours!!"

Sasuke blinked. "Naruto...that's YOU that goes to bed at 8:00!"

"Oh, yeah..."

Shikamaru smirked, while wagering his brows playfully. "He may be a horrible room mate, but I'm sure he's a very good mate when it comes to something else..."

Everyone gasped at the dirty words Shikamaru said. Naruto's pervertedness must be rubbing off onto him.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun!!" I said, placing my hands on my hips. "We could have it tonight at the cottage!!"

Hinata coughed. "But um...we're girls. They're boys."

"So!? We always used to do this when we were little!" I explained, not willing to give this up quite yet. This could be really fun for all of us! Hopefully for Neji too. His absent-mindness is making me scared. Since we've been living together for a while now, it's pretty easy to sense when one isn't feeling too hot.

Ino frowned. "But that was when we were stupid, and didn't have hormones!"

"We can forget about some stupid hormones!! Come on, guys!! Who's in!?"

"Fine with me." Sasuke and Shikamaru said.

"Believe it!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air.

"I guess I don't mind..." Hinata said as well.

"Why not!?" Sakura and Ino said.

"Hn." Neji said, as his 4th sentence of the day.

"Great! Then it's settled!!"

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!"

"Hi guys!!" I said cheerfully to them, opening the door more to let them in.

"I love your pajamas, Tenny Teddy!!" Sakura cheerfully said, plopping her night bag onto the floor. I looked down at my pajamas. It was light pink, but the pants were plaid, and the shirt had a picture of a chibi panda.

I smiled. "Thanks! You guys look nice too!!"

Naruto grinned when I said. "Thanks!! Now, let's get this party started!!" He then paused, and started over again. "Where's Neji!?"

I sighed. Neji hasn't come out of his room since the incident earlier when I was making the pizza. "He's up in his room, being a bum."

"We're on it." Sasuke and Shikamaru said, before racing up the stairs.

"YO NEJI!!" Shikamaru yelled, once the two of them reached the top of the stairs. "Get your butt down here."

"Yeah, yeah." Neji replied. There was a brief pause after that, then some foot steps coming down the stairs.

Ino grinned, pulling out some movies. "I made sure to get the extra bad ones!"

"Oh, yeah!! The ratings for this movie are superb!!" Sakura said, grabbing the movies from Ino's grip.

Naruto grinned. "I love the extra bad ones!!"

Ino grinned even more, making her look demented. "Oh, don't worry!! This one is bad..."

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!! HOW CAN YOU TWO BE WATCHING THIS!!??"

I blinked innocently at Naruto, who just had a bamboozle-attack. "What do you mean??"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the screen. "How is that position even possible...?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side a bit, allowing his duck-butt hair fall carelessly to the side. "Well, if you look at it in this position, it seems normal."

Everyone followed Sasuke's example. "Well, I guess so." Sakura said.

After that, some disturbing moans, and screams came from the television, causing everyone to close their eyes. Except for me and Sasuke.

"You and Sasu are acting as if this was normal!!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to the sweaty figures on the screen.

I looked over at Sasuke, and I couldn't help but to laugh. He seemed to be so interested in the action happening before us.

"Pass me the popcorn, will you, Neji??" Sasuke asked, never letting his eyes leave the television.

I gazed over at Neji, who was staring down at the floor. He was shaking his head shamlessly, probably wondering why and how he got stuck in this kind of predicament.

"..."

Sakura crawled over to Neji, poking his cheek as she was beside him. "Here, Sasuke." She said, passing the buttery goodness over to him.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, reaching out to grab the popcorn, still his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hey, guys," Sakura said, looking over her shoulder. "Why is Neji staring at his crotch...?"

That certainly caused everyone to look at Neji, including Sasuke, who nearly choked on a piece of popcorn as he did so.

"REALLY!! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT DID THAT!!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to Neji, nearly bumping Sakura on his way.

"...Why in the world would you stare at your crotch, Naruto??" Shikamaru said, throwing a pillow at him. It nailed Naruto in the back of his head.

"He probably looks at it to see if it grows." Ino snorted, earning a pout from Naruto.

"Neji?? You stare at your crotch to see if it grows??" I asked. Hey! Everything was so confusing!!

"No, Naruto does." Sasuke confirmed.

"Yeah, because he wants it big enough for you." Shikamaru added.

"...Shut up. Right now." Sasuke said through his clenched teeth.

"Wait, this doesn't explain why Neji's staring at his." Sakura exclaimed, staring at Neji.

"I'm not staring at it."

"His dick's probably gonna blow up because of that monster erection that this stupid movie Ino brought over caused." Sasuke bluntly stated, before glaring at Ino.

"Hey! When I said an extra bad movie, I didn't mean it like this!!" Ino wailed.

"Surrreee..." Hinata said, wagering her eyebrows playfully at Ino.

"Ugh."

* * *

"That movie sucked."

"Duh. Ino picked it, so why shouldn't it? You know she has a horrible taste in movies, Shiki." Naruto said, before shoving the remaining popcorn in his mouth.

"HEY!!"

"That must've been the most stupidest thing we've ever done. Watch porn." Shikamaru said, plopping down onto the couch.

"Eh, not for me." I said, snuggling deeper in my blanket. "The most stupidest thing I've ever done was plan my entire wedding. I even planned the proposal!"

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "I remember that!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, smirking as he did so. "Your wedding?? Why??"

I smiled. "It was my aunts wedding, and she planned out this gorgeous wedding. I got so jealous of her wedding, so I went and planned one for myself."

Sakura smiled, reaching out to grab my hand. "What was your proposal like??"

I sighed. I was never going to get out of this one. "Well...he took me out for a boat ride in the lake, and then we set up a picnic. Then. he just proposed."

"THAT'S SOOO ROMANTIC!!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down in joy.

"It's not even real." Shikamaru mumbled.

"So?? A girl needs to fantasize! Especially Tenny, since she's relationship-challenged!"

"Oh, thanks for the support." I mumbled.

"Shh!" Sakura hushed them. "I want to hear the wedding!!"

"Well, it was nothing unusual. Just a huge church..." I started.

"And a gorgeous wedding gown..." Sakura dreamed.

"And an elegant cake..." Hinata continued.

"And a sexy stripper!" Ino finished. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What the hell, Ino??" All of us said in unison.

"Well, I mean, what good wedding doesn't have a stripper!?" She complained.

"Why does it matter? Wouldn't you be getting the full dose during the honeymoon??" Shikamaru asked.

"SHIKAMARU!!" I exclaimed, whacking his bum with a pillow. I swear, Shikamaru's gone from innocent to evil.

Ah well. We love him anyways.

* * *

I can't sleep. At all. Normally, I'm out in seconds, but no, not this time. You know that feeling when you're at sleepovers and can't sleep because you're not comfortable with the people you're with?? I feel like that, which is totally stupid, since I'm completely comfortable around them. We've known each other since we were 3. That's a long time.

I sighed, before crawling out of my sleeping bag. Hey! Might as well entertain myself while I'm bored. I slowly walked towards the stairs, managing to avoid stepping on the sleeping faces scattered across the room.

Or so I thought...until I heard someone moan in pure despair. I paused, before looking down at the poor victim. Who was Sasuke, clutching his crotch. I then gazed down to perhaps see why, only to see my foot happily positioned on his...area.

Oops.

Quickly, I ran to the stairs, successfully avoiding anymore sleeping bodies on the way. Once up, I opened the door to my room, before turning on the lights, and plopping down on the bed. I rolled on my side, to open the drawer on the night table, pulling out my necessary materials.

* * *

_Yay! Exams are over!! I'm so happyyyy!!!_

_So, yeah._

_Naruto and me managed to convince everyone to come to the cottage, for a little fun._

_Not like THAT though._

_Hmmm...or was it...?_

_Haha, joking. :P  
_

_We watched movies, and blah, blah, blah._

_Now, it's 4 in the morning._

_Technically, this should be tomorrow's...wait...today's entry, but..._

_Ugh, now I'm confused._

_Oh, well._

_

* * *

_

_SPLASH_

I stopped writing. Was that funny noise coming from outside? I rolled off my side, before looking out the window. Oh my god. What...? I managed to catch a good view of Neji, quietly sitting on a rock, staring at the water. What the hell was he doing there!? Quickly, I threw on my converse sneakers, and grabbed a sweater from my closet, before opening the window, allowing me to step out onto the roof. Once there, I jumped off the roof; ninja style. Being the creeper I am, I slowly made my way beside Neji. He didn't notice me, until I sat down next to him.

"Beautiful view, isn't it??" I whispered.

"...Hn..."

"What's wrong, Neji??" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin his private moment. Even though I already was by being near him.

"Nothing." He replied, his eyes never leaving the water.

"Don't even give me that. C'mon! You barely said anything the whole day. Do you really expect me to believe that nothing's wrong?" I replied, gazing at him.

"..." Neji continued staring. "...It's her anniversary."

I blinked a few times. "Who's anniversary?? For what??"

"My mom's. Her death anniversary. 13 years now." Neji quietly said before picking up a rock and chucking it in the lake.

"Oh." I whispered. I had no idea what to say. Man, I always get caught up in the most awful moments with Neji. "So you're missing her."

"...Yeah. It just sucks, knowing that she's been gone for so long."

"...Neji. I'm sure she misses you too. Even though her form isn't here, she still is. She still loves you. So much that she's willing to take a bullet for you." I paused. "But, I mean, she's not the only one that'd do that for you." His eyes widened as I said that. I mean, I can see why he would be shocked, I was even shocked as I said that. "You have us. Your friends. They love you. Including me." I paused, picking up a rock, only to play with it. "I mean, this may sound weird, but I would do anything for you. You're precious to me. Just like you are to your mother."

Neji nodded, but continued staring at the lake. "..."

"As much as I don't want to, we really should get inside." I said. "We wouldn't want to catch a cold, now, would we?"

"No. I don't want to go inside. You can go. I'm gonna wait here." Neji replied, finally turning his head to face me.

I sighed, before kicking off my sneakers and sweater, placing them aside. "Fine by me. I can wait."

Before Neji could have a chance to reply or shove some good words up my ass, I jumped into the lake. Feisty, aren't I??

He chuckled a little bit, staring at me, as I bobbed my head back up to the surface. "You're crazy, you know that??"

"Duh. What else is new?" I snorted, letting my body be taken under by the water. It felt quite relaxing. "HOLY FUCKER SNAPPERS!!" I screamed, practically jumping out of the water. Something was grabbing my foot!!

"What?" Neji demanded, standing up, looking alarmed.

I frowned. "There's a snake in here!!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

"YESSS!!!" I screamed, moving away from the area.

Neji then smirked, making my stomach do a flip-flop. "Wait...Tenten, are you afraid of snakes...?"

"..."

Yes.

"...Nooo..." I said, hoping he'd believe it.

"That doesn't sound too convincing." He replied, chuckling.

"I'm not afraid of snakes!!"

Neji shrugged. "Well, if that's the case, then never mind. I was going to come and get rid of it, but I guess now I don't have to..."

"No!" I called out, only to blush when he looked at me amused. "I mean...could you...?? Please??"

Neji smirked once again, before kicking off his shoes professionally, and joining me in the water. I moved out of the way, while Neji reached down, and pulled something out of the water. Since I figured that Neji would try and scare me with it, I closed my eyes shut.

"...Tenten." Neji said softly.

"..."

"...It was a root."

I opened my eyes. "Really!?"

"...Yes."

"Oh."

Neji chuckled, before grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the water. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

I giggled. "Okay!!"

* * *

Luckily, no one had woken up due to the racket we caused. It would be horrible if they did. They might assume something...wrong.

"Okay, so I'm going to change." I said, looking at Neji.

"Fuck." He cursed silently, staring at something.

I smirked. "You have quite the potty-mouth, Neji."

Neji snorted. "Well, I have a hell of a reason."

"Oh? And what would that be??"

Neji slowly raised his arm to point at something. That something being a cockroach, happily in between Sasuke's legs. I motioned him to hand me a newspaper that was sitting on the kitchen table, which he handed to me without hesitation. Carefully, I tiptoed over to the vermin, and whacked him with pure delight.

Not to mention something else...

Sasuke then grabbed his crotch, and moaned VERY loudly. It sounded sort of...sexy.

"Oops..." I whispered, only for Neji to chuckle.

"Nice going, Sherlock." He said, ruffling my wet hair as he walked past me, and up the stairs.

"...Whatever."

* * *

_Okay, I'm done!! I gave all of you lovelys a extra-long chapter to make up for my long absence. I hope it was okay!!_

_God, I am soo excited to write the next chapter, because it's filled with NejiTen yumminess! :P_

_So, please reviewww!! Thank you! :D  
_


	17. Chapter 15

* * *

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Hey everyone! Wow, I feel so stupid! XD I thought I put this chapter up a while ago, but when I checked my e-mail, I never got that confirmation e-mail, so...yeah. :P_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter…:D_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, Sasuke!!"

Sasuke yawned while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah."

Ino snorted, before picking up her fork and pointing at Sasuke. "Nice answer to give a girl who was just trying to be nice."

Sasuke plopped down onto a kitchen chair beside Shikamaru and Neji. "Well, somebody wasn't trying to be nice last night. They kept on nailing my coconuts."

Shikamaru yawned at this comment. "It was probably Naruto. You know how he is…"

Ino shook her head in disbelief. "I dunno, Shikamaru. Lately you've been acting sort of…jealous about this secret relationship going on between them…"

"Have not."

"Have so."

Sasuke-the-peace maker stepped in, wagering a plate in between these two, since the proximity between the two of them was very close. "Now, now. There's enough of pure Sasuke-ness to go around…"

"Shut up." Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time to Sasuke, who was sitting tall and proud, since apparently many people were attracted to him.

Hinata blinked a few times. "Wait, where is Naruto??"

"He's probably still sleeping." I replied before taking a greedy swig of water. I was about to shove my entire plate of food in my mouth, but my stomach wasn't feeling so hot…It felt like it was going to explode…

"He's always been a heavy sleeper." Sakura added before dabbing her mouth dainty-like with her napkin.

"Well, let's wake him up." Neji said before standing up to where Naruto was peacefully sleeping. The rest of us followed, wanting to witness this great adventure; and yes, adventure. Trying to get Naruto to wake up is like trying to cut an elephant's toenails. Very hard. I lied down beside him, staring at his sleeping face. Naruto looks so cute when he sleeps!!

"…So…how are we going to wake him up…?" Sakura asked, as the rest of us simply stood there like idiots.

"Just turn the TV on at full volume or something." Ino suggested.

"Great idea!" I exclaimed. "Sasuke, the remote's beside you, if you want to turn it on."

Shikamaru snorted at that. "Oh, please. He probably thinks that the TV's already turned on because of his presence."

Ino blinked at that comment. "…Shikamaru…That's YOU who's getting turned on by Sasuke!!"

"Am not."

"Are to!!"

"Now, now, like I said, there's enough of Sasuke for everyone…" Sasukesaid, giving the same pathetic speech he gave us earlier.

"SHUT UP!!"

Hinata rolled her eyes, before reaching over to grab the remote. She pressed a few buttons before a retarded, screaming man came on the television. It didn't exactly help that the volume was on full blast. In the matter of milliseconds, Naruto was sitting up, completely bamboozled by the rude awakening.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!??" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"We were waking you up." Sakura replied.

Naruto snickered playfully before flashing us his signature smile. "Hehe, I just knew you guys couldn't get enough me!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, you're not the only one that people can't get enough of…"

"Alright!!" Naruto eagerly yelled, as the two of them bumped fists.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes. "Boys can be so pathetic." They all said in sync. I just giggled. It was all so cute!! Ugh, I'm turning into such a softie…

"You know what we should do!!?? We should totally do something awesome! Oh! Let's climb a tree!!" Naruto happily exclaimed, running around being as hyper as always.

"Remind me again why we decided to wake him up?" Someone whispered in my ear. Knowing completely well who this was, I replied. "Hey! You're the one who suggested waking him up!"

Neji chuckled. "Big mistake on my behalf."

I punched him playfully in the arm. "No it wasn't!! Besides, who would provide us with solid entertainment if Naruto wasn't around??"

He smirked, cocking his head to the side in a playful way. "I can name a few people…"

"Me too!!"

"…You would be one of them."

"...Oh, shut up."

I glared at him. He smirked, and glared back at me.

Naruto immediately stopped babbling, along with everyone else, and turned to stare at Neji and I, who were intensely glaring at each other. He grinned, before happily skipping towards us. Yes, Naruto skipping. Trust me, it looks gayer than it sounds. Especially when he decided to keep that grin plastered on his face. Once he was done skipping towards us, he kept on drifting his attention from me, to Neji.

"Five bucks that Tenten's gonna win!" Naruto called happily, jumping up and down. Yes, Naruto's this hyper even in the morning.

"No, way. Neji's been glaring ever since he was born. He's a pro at these kinds of things." Sasuke simply stated. "I mean, look," Sasuke said, pointing to Neji's forehead. "He even has 'glare lines' on his forehead."

"I do not." Neji replied, his gaze never leaving me. "My forehead is flawless."

Ino snorted at that comment. I have to admit though, it was pretty funny! "Says who?" She asked, shifting her weight on her right foot.

"Oh, please, Ino. Everybody knows how flawless my forehead is." Neji replied, smirking as he said so.

"Well...I actually think that Sasuke's forehead is very nifty!!" Narutoexclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in excitement.

"...Excuse me?" Sasuke questioned. Ah, I hate to say this, but I absolutely love it when we make Sasuke all embarassed...it's all too funny!

"...You think everything about Sasuke's nifty." Shikamaru shot at him, leaving Naruto to pout.

"Now, wait a minute, Shikamaru. YOU think that Sasuke's pretty nifty too!! Because you're so in love with him..." Ino spat at him.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Ladies! And...Shikamaru..." Sasuke said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "There's enough of this muffin to go around..."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Wow, talk about déjà vu!!

Hinata rose an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Wait, when you say 'enough of this muffin', what exactly did you mean...?"

Everybody paused for a moment, while Neji and I kept on glaring away.

"AHA!!" Narurto, who surprisingly, was the first one to understand what Sasuke was talking about. "Duudddeeee..."

Sakura then gasped, and wagered her finger at Sasuke. "You naughty, naughty boy!!" Sasuke chuckled, before nodding, wagering his brows playfully, and finally smirking in content.

Hinata blinked twice. "I don't get it..." Wow. For one of my best friends, Hinata is VERY...well...not perverted!

"Trust me. You don't want to." Ino said, shaking her head in shame. Shikamaru started chuckling pervertedly, before Ino wacked him to make him shut up.

"Yeah, Ino!" Neji cheered. (Yes, he cheered. The world is now going to explode. Hehe...) "Wack him in his muffin!"

"...Wow. That was very deep, Neji. " I commented, smiling as Neji chuckled, still maintaining his glare.

"Oh, yeah." Neji said, imitating the Kool-Aid dude.

I started laughing...which caused me to loose my glare. Crap.

"Ha!" Sasuke...'ha-ed' before running to Naruto like a kid. Great, any minute now, he's gonna start to skip like Naruto. "I told you!"

"That was SO not fair!! Neji made her laugh! You know that Tenten can't bear laughter..."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Bye! See ya later!"

"Bye Tenny Teddy!! Thanks! See you later!" Ino called, waving at me. I closed the door, before running over to the window to watch them safely leave. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting over who was loved more, while Sakura and Hinata were rambling about how babyish they were acting. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino were in a heated argument over the whole 'Sasuke and Shikamaru' incident.

My stomach just had another spaz attack on me, so I clutched it with love, hoping to calm it down. The only time my tummy gets like this is once a month when I'm on my…

Oh my god.

I ran into the bathroom, and…yeah. I think most of you lovelies know the rest…

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck; poo a kangaroo… Weenie sucka, weenie sucka; Shit a brick or two…" I started singing to the tune for 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'. It's a very entertaining song to sing when you're bored or when you're lying on your living room floor, scared that you're going to explode any second now. I kept on singing until someone rudely interrupted my lovely singing.

"Um…I hate to impose…but why in the world are you making out with the floor, Tenten??!!" Neji asked, walking over to me and crouching down to my level.

"Because it's sexy, and made my hormones take a roller coaster ride." I replied, with pure sarcasm.

"Aha. No wonder. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that feels that way." He replied. My eyes widened, as I shot up immediately from my spot, only to stare at him.

"Are you serious!!??" I asked.

"Of course not, dumb fuck." Neji sighed, before standing up. "Anyways, I just came down to see what that noise was…"

"What noise?"

"It sounded like a dieing donkey." Neji replied.

"Oh, that was me singing." I said, looking at him.

"…Wow…"

"..Yeah…"

Neji chuckled, before sitting on the floor cross-legged. He closed his eyes, and simply sat there.

"Neji…." I asked, before reaching over to poke him.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing??"

"Meditating." He replied, his eyes still shut.

"…Why?"

"It stimulates your body." He said, before opening one eyes to look at me. "It's a wonderful form of yoga that helps you stimulate your body. It also helps with cramps…" Neji opened both of his eyes this time, and smirked. "Right, Tenten?"

I blinked twice. "How did you know!?"

"I'm not retarded. First, during breakfast, you completely ignored your meal, when normally you're a pig when it comes to food. You ignored this because you didn't want your already-bloated stomach to overflow. Secondly, your face showed discomfort. Third, you were singing a stupid song; an action that you wouldn't do, especially when you're lying on the floor, which brings be to number four. You lying on the floor. On your stomach, which shows that your stomach's in pain."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You're so smart!!"

Neji chuckled. "And, I saw your wrappers in the garbage."

"Oh."

Nejismirked. "Clever, eh?" I frowned at him, causing him to give off a quick laugh.

"Anyways, do you want to join me?" Neji asked, turning his head towards me.

"Are you sure that my cramps'll go away??" I asked. He nodded. I trusted his opinion enough, so I quickly got off my stomach, onto me knees, and crawled beside him. Once I was there, I copied his pose. He chuckled at my failed attempt to imitate him, before he got up, only to crouch down behind me.

"It would work if you actually did it right," he said in my ear, causing goose bumps to appear on my skin. Neji then grabbed my hands, and placed them in their proper place. Then, his hands poked my back, making it straight. After, he got up, and sat back down next to me.

"…Umm…so what am I supposed to do now??" I asked, looking at him. He sighed, before shaking his head in exasperation.

"Find something or someone that you love, and picture that in your head." Neji replied, before seeping into his idea of pure relaxation. For me, this was simply an anti-cramp method.

"Simple enough." I closed my eyes. Neji. Opened my eyes again, before smashing them shut again. Neji. Something must've been terribly wrong with me, because whenever I closed my eyes, NEJI kept on coming in my head!! Why!? He's not…I don't…I don't love him…! Ugh, WHY THE HELL DOES HE KEEP ON APPEARING IN MY HEAD!! IT'S WRONG!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER!! RIGHT!?! …right..? I then shifted my attention to Neji. He looked so…calm and peaceful. Not to mention collected. I mean, I'm crazy for thinking about him. I DO NOT LOVE HIM! Even if I did, it'd be against nature for both of us to end up together. He's quiet, I'm loud. He's very secretive, while I have a mouth the size of a whale's blowhole.

But then again…Ino did say that that was why we were 'meant for each other' as she calls it' since apparently we make of for each other's weaknesses. Wait, why am I even considering this…?!

Man, I must be becoming such a softie since my best-friend decided to visit me. Yeah, that's it…

I looked over at him once again. Neji and Tenten…Tenten and Neji…

Wow. Puberty sucks.

* * *

"Yay!! Neji!! My cramps are gone!!"

"Good for you." Neji replied, not even bothering to look up at me. Big piece of poo…

"Nice enthusiasm." I replied, sticking my tongue out playfully at him. Neji glared at me, causing me to giggle. Man, I am becoming SUCH a giggly-goodie-good. What's wrong with me!??

"You know it." He replied huskily. His hair was moving with his body, caressing his back in every way.

"..." Man, his hair is very tempting...

"..."

"Sooo...." I suddenly said, causing him to jump up a little due to the sudden outburst. "What now??"

"How would I know...?" Neji replied, glancing at me.

"...Well, you could help me out here, and give me some suggestions! I'm bored here!" I declared, pouting.

Neji sighed in defeat. (Yay!) "Well, you could read, draw, write, watch t.v, take a shower..."

Long, luscious hair...moving like an angel...well, not really, but...I want to touch it. Very badly. Why you might ask? Well...I don't really know why. It's probably just my hormones or something, having another spasm.

"No! I don't feel like doing those things!!" I whined.

"Then what DO you want to do?"He asked, crossing his hands over his chest.

Touch. That. Hair. ...Ew...Haha, don't you love it when I go into full-perv-mode on you guys??

"...C-Can I maybe...braid your hair...?" I asked shyly, afraid of what Neji would say...or do to me.

"What!!??"

"Oh, please!! I promise that I won't ruin your hair!"

"No! I want to simply sit here, and enjoy the peace."

"...Please...?"

Neji mumbled a few curses under his breath, before glaring at me. "Fine. Only if you promise to shut up and leave me alone! And, make it quick!!"

Yay!!!

* * *

"...This feels quite odd, Tenten."

I hummed, before finally placing an elastic at the bottom of the beautiful braid I gave him. I turned him around, only to gaze at him in awe.

"Aw, you look so cute, Neji!!" I cooed, before laughing at Neji's disgusted facial-expression.

"I already know that." Neji mumbled very softly. I laughed at that. Neji can be so adorable!! He cracked me up so much, that I actually fell on the floor. Neji slowly smiled, as I was laughing my ass off. Yes, he actually SMILED!! He didn't smirk his ever-famous 'Hyuuga-smirk', he ACTUALLY SMILED!!! (OH MY GOD!!!!!!)

I stopped laughing as I caught a glimpse of his smile, and regained myself only to smile happily myself, at him. "I absolutely love your smile, Neji. You need to do it more often."

Neji frowned at that comment. "I wasn't smiling!"

"Yes, you were!! Just now!! And, it's very wonderful." I replied excitedly.

Neji smirked. "You like my smile...?"

I giggled. "Yes, Neji. Your smile is very pretty. It shines brighter than the moonlight."

He snorted at that. "Thanks, Tenten. Way to make me sound like a girl..."

I chuckled at that. "Heh, and I guess your hairstyle now doesn't really help out with the situation..."

"Shit." Neji cursed softly, as he shook out the prettiness out of his hair. I giggled at his reaction, before walking over to him...only to hug him from behind.

"Neji...you seriously light up my day!" I happily said into his back. Oh, yeah. I'm talking to someone's back. Someone totally just leaped higher on the social metre.

"..." Neji turned around, and stared at my neck...oh, yeah. Neji's a vampire now. Grr. Haha, just kidding. Actually, I had no idea where he WAS looking. I hoped it wasn't my boobs though. Neji smiled. (Yay!) "You actually wear that necklace I gave you??"

"Of course!"

"...Cool." Like that, Neji turned around, and walked up the stairs. I just stood there. What's a simple, 'cool' supposed to mean?? Gah, Neji can sure be confusing!

"Oh, yeah." I said, trying to immitate the Kool-Aid dude. Haha, big failure.

After my failed immitation, I started to hum happily, before walking upstairs. Oh, yeah. Life is good.

"'Night, Neji." I called, as I passed his room.

"G'night, Tenten." He called back. I giggled, before progressing towards my room. Oh, yeah.

Life is _very _good.

* * *

I have no idea what to write in this stupid journal.

Yeah.

So...

Hi.

God.

So, the gang slept over, and left a huge mess for me to clean up.

Cleaning around here's supposed to be Neji's job, but I decided to help him just this once.

Because I'm such a nice, and caring person.

...

Gah, lately I have no idea what to write in this stupid old book.

It's too stupid. Besides, I have more important things to do in my life than writing in this journal.

Yeah. So I'm going to leave, so I can do those important things, kay?

_-Tenten_

_

* * *

_

**_Yay! I'm done!!!_**

**_Again, sorry for the delay. As some of you may know, fanfiction was acting so stupid with the login buisness. Whatever. At least I updated, right??_**

**_So, unfortunately, this fic is coming to an end soon. Maybe 4-6 chapters left? So, I need to know from you guys whether you would like me to continue right away with the sequel, or start with something fresh in between a sequel. I mean, I'm fine with any. So, yeah. I just need to know which you prefer. Thank you!!_**

_-nikijoshilove  
_


	18. Chapter 16

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Alright!! Here it is!! _

_Hope you enjoy! :)  
_

_Again:_

_10X10 is Tenten_

_CockroachesSuck44 is Neji_

_RamenLover77 is Naruto_

_DogsRule is Kiba_

_Sasuke is obviously Sasuke._

_Sorry if it's a bit confusing at some parts...:(  
_

_

* * *

_

Man. I swear, I've never been to any school...wait...let me re-phrase that. I've never even HEARD of a school that would hand out assignments during a VACATIONright after EXAMS. It's just not right. I figured that I'd get my work done since Neji's out, and I have nothing to do, AND because it's due tomorrow and I haven't started as yet. I sighed, before plopping down onto my bed, pulling out my laptop I got a few years ago; at the beginning of high school from my dad. Immediately after I did so, a message appeared on my screen:

**RamenLover77 says: **HEY, TENTEN!! What's cracka-lackin'?

Well, I guess I can post-pone my assignment by a few minutes...

* * *

**10X10 says: **Hey everyone!! Not much's cracka-lackin' with me. :) How's life??

**DogsRule says: **Great.

**RamenLover77 says: **That doesn't sound too promising.

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Just like you using proper grammar doesn't seem too promising.

**RamenLover77 says: **Hey!! That's SO not fair!! I can SOOOO be smart when needed!

* * *

I used the time while Naruto was typing since he's such a slow typer to open up a new window on my computer, before researching on Google.

* * *

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Sure...

**10X10 says: **Ok...anyways...Kiba, what's wrong?? How's everything going at your sister's place??

**DogsRule says: **Ugh, well first of all; when I reached there, my sister was tongue tied for pretty much the whole time, if you know what I mean. She recently got a new boyfriend, and he's a total fart-head.

**10X10 says: **Well, that sucks.

**DogsRule says: **I swear, he looks like pee, talks like pee, eats like pee...

**RamenLover77 says: **...Is that even possible??

**DogsRule says: **And smells like pee.

**10X10 says: **Hey! Just like you, Neji!! ;P**  
**

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Hey. Watch it. I know where you sleep.

* * *

_We are sorry, but the item you have searched for is invalid. Please try using our search bar and try searching something else._

Stupid computer.

* * *

**RamenLover77 says: **Ooh...Neji's gonna get his freak thang on with Tenten. Don't worry, I won't tell ANYONE. ;P

**DogsRule says: **Way to go off subject. AND! Way to be as pervy as usual. XD

**10X10 says: **Oh, my Naruto. I really worry about you...

**CockroachesSuck44 says:** I second that opinion. It's one thing to be perverted in _general, _and it's another thing to be perverted about _Tenten AND Neji. _Two of your BEST FRIENDS.

**RamenLover77 says: **HEHE! BUT IT'S NOT FUN WITH ANYONE ELSE! (HEHE, DOESN'T THAT SOUND WRONG?) I MEAN, EVERYONE'S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW THE TWO OF YOU ARE 'MEANT TO BE'.

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Stupid. You forgot to turn your Caps Lock off.

**RamenLover77 says: **I DON'T CARE! I CAN HAVE CAPS LOCK ON ALL I WANT!!

**10X10 says: **Okay. Whatever you say...

**_Sasuke has just signed in._**

**DogsRule says: **Hey, Sasuke. :P

**Sasuke says: **Hey.

**10X10 says:** ...wow Sasuke...

**Sasuke says: **What?

**10X10 says:** I'm sorry. It's just that all of us have such cool pen names and then yours is just so boring...;P

**RamenLover77 says: **WELL, IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING YOUR PEN NAME DICK!!

* * *

Hmm...maybe I can find my research in my text book...? I rummaged through my backpack a bit, hoping to find it.

* * *

**Sasuke says: **Stupid. Why the hell do you have caps lock on?

**DogsRule says: **Hehe, maybe it's because he wants the dick to GROW...;)

**10X10 says: **O.O That was a really bad joke, Kiba. But it was VERY naughty. :P

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Tenten. You shouldn't be talking. You managed to hit my balls more in one week than the amount of times you've spoken to me in YEARS.**  
**

**10X10 says: **:(

**Sasuke says: **Oh, my. Neji, that's you? Man, I thought it was Ino or something...

* * *

...Where in the world did that stupid text book go...? Crap. I must've left it in my locker...

* * *

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Why does everyone always think that...? First Naruto, and now you...

**10X10 says: **Allow me to explain. Neji here, hates cockroaches. ;)

**Sasuke says: **Oh. Okay. Don't worry, Hyuuga, I won't tell anyone that you're scared of them...;)

**RamenLover77 says: **OH MY GOD! NEJI, YOU'RE SCARED OF COCKROACHES!?

**CockroachesSuck44 says: **Yeah, I am. Any problems with it?

**RamenLover77 says: **NOTHING. I THINK IT'S VERY MANLY. GRR. ;)

**10X10 says: **Oh, I can think of MANY more things you find manly, Naruto. Right, Sasuke?? ;)

**Sasuke says: **...Oh...no. :S

**10X10 says: **lol, anyways, gotta go. I'm working on that stupid assignment, and I forgot my books at school. Talk to you later! :D

**

* * *

**

"Aha!" I exclaimed to myself as I pulled out the textbook from my locker, examining it a bit. I sighed happily, before shutting my locker as quietly as I could. Not wanting to work on the assignment right away, I started walking down the hallway softly. Everything looked so different with no one in the building. So peaceful.

"Hey, you!"

Or so I thought. I turned around to see none other than Karin, glaring at me. I raised a brow in question as she marched towards me.

"Hello, Karin. How may I help you on this fine afternoon?" I asked sweetly, hoping that she'd get smothered in my sweetness and would eventually leave me alone.

"YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!?" Karin hollered in my face, adding unnecessary spit particles on my face.

"...You just spit on me." I added quietly, taking my finger to wipe it off; hoping that it wouldn't spread all over my face. Hey! No need for any extra-contamination!

"I DON'T CARE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO OFF AND STEAL _MY _NEJI AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Karin screeched while she pressed her face close to mine. She stopped, only to whisper. "Well, I've got news for you. You're gonna pay."

I chuckled a bit, only to stop while Karin forcefully bitch-slapped me. HARD.

...

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand you. Perhaps you meant _this_!?" I replied, pushing Karin's body as hard as I could. I guess I pushed her a bit too much, since she came tumbling onto the floor.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Before I knew it, Karin grabbed my leg, making me fall right ontop of her.

"Of course, since you'd know the best, right?" I spat back at her, trying to get off of her.

"You...you have NO RIGHT!! AFTER EVERYTHING!!"

"Why can't you just let go of him!? Why can't you just move on!? Face it, Neji doesn't like you!" I yelled, as Karin was practically biting my arm. "OW!!"

"Why do you keep interfering with me and Neji!?" Karin shouted. I took this opportunity to get my arm out of her reach. She can bite like a tiger! "It took me 2 years to convince Hiashi-sama to let me marry Neji, and you can convince him in less than a half-hour!? Why!? I've worked so hard to get Neji, and you...YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!!"

"Well, I'm sorry that Neji's not interested in a fuck whore like you! Who knows!? Maybe if you'd actually wear some clothes or maybe if you bothered to take a shower once in a while maybe Neji would actually NOT vimit everytime he'd see you!" I replied.

Karin hissed. "And how should you know what Neji likes!? As far as I'm concerned, you and Neji HATE EACH OTHER!!! If that's true, why would it matter if I was dating him!? WHY DO YOU KEEP ON INTERFERING!?"

"..."

"Tell me! Maybe it's because you're a selfish person who wants nothing more than to see two people who were obviously meant for each other to be unhappy! Face it! You're such a sadistic, selfish, self-centered BITCH!!"

"...Karin, why don't you tell me something. Why do you keep on tormenting Neji like this, only for your pleasure!? Why!? Maybe it's because you're desprate, or socially retarded, or a stalker. I DON'T KNOW! But, I do know that you're just doing this for attention. You don't really love Neji. If you did, you'd accept the fact that he doesn't like you, and would move on!!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOU'VE NEVER BOTHERED TO LOVE ANYONE!!"

"I DO KNOW!!!!!"

"HOW!!??"

"BECAUSE I LOVE NEJI!!!"

No words can describe the expression on Karin's face when I blurted that out. I brought the hand that she bit to my mouth, and gasped. Did I really just say that...? The hallway was so quiet, that you could've heard a pin drop.

"Y-you...bitch...y-you'll pay..." Karin whispered, as she ran away from me.

Me? I just stayed there, on my knees. I was still shocked with everything happening.

"I...I...l-love...?"

...Oh my god.

* * *

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy _crap._ Why did I say that!? I do not! ...right...?

I sighed, as I barged through the front door. Neji was sitting quietly at the kitchen table, reclining his chair a bit while his feet were on the table. Great. Just what I need. Wonderboy, who I claim I'm in love with even though it's not true.

"Hey," Neji greeted, nodding as he did so.

I mumbled a quiet 'hey,' before trying to walk carefully to the living room, only to be stopped by Neji.

"What happened to your hand, Tenten?" He asked, raising a brow in curiousity.

I gazed at my arm to see a huge bite mark, which was swollen, and bright red. "Nothing," I replied, "I jammed my hand in a door." I lied, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions. You know how much I hate lying.

Luckily, he didn't. He responded with a quiet 'oh', and went back to do whatever he was doing to begin with.

Good thing too. I need to think things over.

* * *

For any of you readers at home; here's some very good advice on what to do when you just blurted out that you love someone that everyone knows you hate, and you're not quite sure what to do: Ice cream. And lots of it. Try aiming for various flavors, so you can compare the taste for all of them, and so you can combine flavors to make something new and refreshing. So, that's what I did. I went upstairs to my room, and jumped out the window to escape Neji without being caught, and ran through the woods to the school. I had to stop for a few seconds, since all of that running was making me tired. After, I bolted past the school, and turned left to Umi's Ice-Cream Stand. They have the best ice-cream in the world!! I managed to buy a little bit of every flavor, but since they had so many flavors, I had to carry all of my bowls in a tray.

"Ah, Tenten. A pleasure seeing you here." I looked up to see none other than Orodickmaru, smirking a smirk that he probably thought looked sexy on him even though it made him look like a male model for a Speedo.

"I suppose..." I mumbled stopping as Orodicky-head started 'caressing' my cheek. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"My, my. Feisty, aren't we?" Dicky-head chuckled, as I glared at his ugly head. "I just happen to have a sweet tooth like you." Dicky-head said, pointing to my tray of ice-cream.

"What I meant was: why are you touching my cheek!?"

"Hehe, your cheek was quite red, darling. I was simply trying to find the reason behind that." Orodicky-head replied, maintaining his Speedo grin.

"Well don't. And never call me 'darling' again." I spat at him. Honestly, I just wanted him to leave. I wanted to enjoy my ice-cream in peace.

Dicky chuckled again. "If you're having problems with anything, Tenten, remember: My university'll always welcome you."

"Yes, just like I'll always deny you. Goodbye." I said as I brushed past him.

Bad things always happen to me.

* * *

Ah, nothing better than eating ice-cream on a boardwalk wrapped in a warm blanket during the sunset. It all really sets you in the mood. It all sets you in the mood to think about why you would randomly blurt out that you loved someone who is someone that is your rival. Excellent. No, wait, I'm getting out my thesaurus. _Spastastic._

I sighed, while stirring my strawberry/cookie ice-cream concoction that I made. I carefully took a bite out of it, before moaning due to it's yummy flavor. Oh! I got it! I'll test it!! See, I told you! Ice-cream works magic!!

Well, if someone was in love with someone, they'd feel all funny inside due to the raging hormones or something, right? Or they'd feel all yummy inside? Or smothered in happiness? Or..._spastastic..._

"I had a feeling that you'd be here." I knew immediately who it was saying that, that I didn't need to turn around to verify it. But, being the loser I am, I did anyways. Neji stood behind me, smiling softly. He kneeled down beside me. "Looks good. Mind if I have some?"

"Knock yourself out." I relplied. I stared as Neji picked up my spoon and ice-cream, and started to pig out. I laughed as Neji got some ice-cream on his nose.

**Smothered in happiness:** _Yes._

"Here, let me help." I held up a napkin to his nose, and started rubbing the ice-cream off slowly, and gently, while him and I were staring at each other silently.

**Raging hormones:** _Yes, unfortunately._

"Well, aren't you going to have any!? Here, take some." Neji said, while he pushed the spoon to my mouth. I smiled, before opening my mouth to let him place the spoon inside. Our eyes were locked for the second time, as he pulled the spoon out of my mouth.

**Yumminess inside: **_Yup._

"So how was your day?" Neji asked, while the both of us were lying on the boardwalk.

"Good," I replied, not wanting to really talk about that particular subject. "Yours?"

"Wonderful."

"Where were you anyways?" I asked.

Neji smirked, causing me to snuggle deeper into my blanket. "Why? Did you miss me, Tenten?"

I smiled. "Oh, yes, Neji. _So _very much."

I blushed. Neji chuckled. "Glad to know that I finally managed to make you feel so."

**Spastastic (_I love that word so much...)_: **_Yes._

Ugh, fine. I have all of the 'syndromes'. But that doesn't mean that I love Neji. This is simply the result when you give me too much sugar. Totally. Yup. Man, I'm smart.

* * *

I feel like such an emotionally retarded freak, like Sasuke! You know that song, _What Is Love?, _well, at the moment, that song totally represents my situation. I feel like yelling to the world: 'My name is Tenten, and I am a freak who has no idea what love is, or how to react to it, even though it doesn't exist with me'. Lovely.

Me and Neji=NO. Even if it was the end of the universe, and our lives depended on it, it still wouldn't happen. God doesn't allow these things to occur. Nope, never.

THEN WHY DO I KEEP ON THINKING ABOUT IT!!! IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Excuse me while I have my spas on the spot for the day, okay?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!?!????!!!!

Much better. Wow, I'm being random today.

I finished typing my assignment, so I decided to lounge around in my room. You know, typical Tenten stuff. After a while, I got bored of Tenten-ing, so I took out my journal and wrote:

* * *

_I don't know what the date is today..._

_Karin is gay._

_Tenten._

_

* * *

_

Short and sweet. Heh, and it rhymes too! UGH!!! I'm spacing out! I need to figure out WHY I would say something like that to Karin even though it's not true!

Time to brainstorm.

* * *

**Tenten's List of Why She Said She Loved Neji When She Really Doesn't**

I just wasn't thinking...?

I was high on sugar...?

I was meaning to say _weji _but I said _Neji?_

I actually DO love him...?

...I was definitely high on sugar.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**_Finished!!! Finally! (Again, really sorry if it seems rushed or majorly boring. This chapter had it's moment of humor in the beginning.)  
_**

**_YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**

**_Yes, alot happened in this chapter, just because everything's coming to an end shortly. But not to worry! A sequel will be coming out! I have no idea how you'll find out, so maybe just add me to your Author's Alerts or something, or I'll just post another Author's Not regarding that when it's out, kay?_**

**_So, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EPIC! I PROMISE YOU! I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!!_**

**_-review please.-_**

**_--nikijoshilove--  
_**


	19. Chapter 17

A Night On The Boardwalk

**I am so sorry for the late update. I would've posted this chapter a while ago, but then I found out by a reviewer that this story has been stolen, and rewritten by _Chibi-41_, titled _One Hell of a Year_. I didn't approve of this, so I sent in my complaints, and reported the issue, so (hopefully) it's all good now!! However, please, for all the authors on FanFiction, PLEASE if you ever see any story that has been copied/stolen, PLEASE HELP THEM!!! Haha, I got all of my friends to help me with my issue. :)**

**-Thank you so much, you guys!!!! ;P**

**

* * *

**

_I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOREVER!!! YES!! THE MOMENT'S FINALLY HERE!!! (Sorry if it's rushed at times...)  
_

* * *

Ice cream helps me make very hard decisions, while me bouncing a basketball helps me relieve anger and stress. Also, whenever I'm feeling sad, I'd pick up my phone, and call Naruto, just like I'd call Ino and Sakura whenever I felt like a freak of nature. Most people would simply sit on their lazy asses, and whine about it, or would take their problems out on other people. But not me. I live by Anko's words and say: 'Suck it up, or fix it up'.

They both seem like simple enough tasks, just as long as you have a backup plan. Unfortunately for me, whenever I'd try to 'suck it up', my loud potty mouth'd get in the way, landing me in more trouble. Which only leaves me to fix the problem. Which is what I needed to do right now. Since I was feeling confused. And annoyed. And...weird. Which is exactly why I took a nice, long walk, away from anything that could make my brain explode. Which refers to Neji.

That wouldn't be too much of a problem, since he disappeared early this morning, as usual, and left me all alone. Unfortunately for me, I have NO idea where he is, or what he's doing, so we'll just hope that I don't run into him, okay?

I walked for a few minutes, stopping when I came in front of Umi's Ice Cream Shop. I ordered an ice cream sandwich, and sat down on a nearby bench once I recieved the sugary-goods. No, I didn't need to make a tough decision...I was just hungry.

"TAKE THAT, YOU NINNY BRAIN!!!" The voice of a little girl shouted, before a thump, and a high-pitchd scream followed. I turned around, to find two kids, maybe 5-7 years old; one boy, who was moaning in pain on the ground, and one girl, who stood tall and proud, with her hands on her hips. The two of them seemed to have been engaging in a heart-filled conversation.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, as I ran over to the pair. The little boy moaned loudly as response, causing the little devil of a girl to grin evily.

"I kicked him!" Was her reply. I looked at the boy. Judging by the animalistic moans and the position he was in, it was pretty obvious where the poor fellow had been hit. He should talk to Neji sometime. Neji has quite a bit of experience in that criteria. I then looked back at the girl, who's grin was now taking over her entire face. Those two reminded me of some nutballs I know...

"Lovely." I muttered to myself. I faced the girl once more, before chuckling. "Mind telling me what happened between you two?"

She pouted. "We've never liked each other! He always teases me, so I decided so simply return the favor."

I sighed. Great. This is now my cue to act like the responsible teen, and save the world. "Wait here. Don't move one inch. I'll be back."

She stared at me, as I walked back to the ice-cream shop, and ordered 3 popsicles, and walked back to them. I handed one to the girl, and the other two to the boy.

"Th-Thank you!! You're nice, lady!" The girl said, as she smiled...only to pout right after. Brat. "HEY!! Why'd you give him another popsicle!?"

I laughed, before approaching the boy, who had no idea what to do with two popsicles. "The other one's for your little...um...injury." I whispered to him, causing him to blush.

"O-Okay. Thank you....!" He replied cutely. Gah, kids can be such brats, but then again, they can be so sweet.

"Oh! And, just so you know," I said approaching the girl, who had popsicle juice all over her. "Normally, when a boy teases you, it means they like you."

She gasped, as I turned around to leave.

"You're welcome..." I chanted, leaving the two kids alone.

* * *

I ended up in front of the school shortly after that. I don't know how or why; my feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and led me here. There was a rather big commotion by the school, for reasons I don't know. I spotted some familiar duck-butt hair, so I ran over to him, nearly glomping him in the process.

"What's going on!?" I asked Sasuke, as he scratched the back of his neck, triggering that thought of dandruff. I always think of that when boys do it.

"No one knows. That's why we're here." He pulled out a smooshed piece of paper from his pocket, and showed it to me.

**THE DEFINITION OF A BITCH**

_**The Musical  
**_

_3:00 at the Konoha Academy_

I raised a brow at him. "Who gave this to you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Karin. It says the musical, so figure that Karin's going to attempt to sing or something. And, I want entertainment, so..."

...What...!?

Just then, Karin appeared in front of all of us, grinning like a mad woman. And, to top it all off, she was wearing a very revealing magician's suit. Everyone in the crowd started whispering about what Karin was going to pull off...which was NOT referring to actions, but to clothes. She was dressed like a freakin stripper, so it was in question whether or not she was going to, or not.

"I'm sure every one of you has said the word: bitch. But, I'm pretty sure that not many of you know what it actually means. So, I'm going to do that today." Karin stated, before pulling out a book of some sort. She cleared her throat before continuing. "A bitch is someone who thinks solely of themself, and will to anything possible to obtain what they want. Bitches are vicious beasts, that hunt on many things. However, the thing that strikes them as most appealing: is boyfriends."

That resulted in a riot coming from the so called 'audience' she had. She then, pouted. "How many of the ladies out there have had their heart broken, because they were in love with another girl?" Almost all of the girls raised their hand...except for me. Karin nodded. "Just as I thought. Well, I am a victim in this situation also. Some wreckless little bitch decided that she wanted my boyfriend all to herself. And, she stooped to the lowest level anyone would ever go."

I knew exactly where this would be heading, but I kept my mouth shut. She should just let it all out...

Sasuke then nudged me. "What in the world is she going on, and on about!?"

I simply shrugged, and listened as Karin spoke some more.

"I was to be wedded to him." Everyone gasped. "However, when we were finalizing the event at a restaurant, this girl suddenly decides to put her nose in other people's business, and convinces everyone that me and him shouldn't get married. And you know what!? It worked! In the matter of seconds, she has my ex-father-in-law practically in love with her! What kind of person would break a strong bond that two people have, just for themself!? I'll tell you who: A BITCH!!"

"I don't think she's gonna start singing anytime soon..." Sasuke whispered.

"Let's hope not." I replied, making him chuckle.

"This bitch that I'm talking about...did everything possible to get close to him. Even if it meant lying, and sneaking past her friends! You know, while she's busy taking my man and insulting me in every way she can, a crisis occurs. Her father sadly passes away one day, leaving this poor bitch devestated. However, none of that matters to her. The only thing in her mind is destroying us. Two lovers that can't get enough of each other. She then, uses her friends, to make that possible, and while all of this is happening, she hasn't even told them that her father passed away."

Everyone goes wild at that comment. All I'm thinking about is...why....?

"Now, I actually have a secret talent. I'm actually a magician! I'm going to make a bitch appear infront of your very eyes! Umm...someone! Give me some magic words!"

Random people started yelling out stupid stuff, resulting in: OMGWTFBBQ. Original, isn't it?

"Okay, so...OMGWTFBBQ BOOM!!!" Karin waved her finger around, letting it stop...directly pointed at me. I glared at her, as she waltzed over to me. "Well, look at what we have here!" She then took my left hand, and rose it above my head. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the bitch of my life...TENTEN!!!"

The audience broke out in pure chaos. Random people were shouting out rude comments like: 'Way to go, Tenten!' 'Is being a bitch officially your full time job?' and 'Hey! Are those boobs real, or are they just for attention?'.

That's when I started to cry in front of everyone. Sasuke pulled me close to him, before having a spaz on Karin. "Yeah, right back at you, Karin!"

She blinked a few times, before glaring at Sasuke. "Excuse me?"

"You say that 'A bitch is someone who thinks solely of themself, and will to anything possible to obtain what they want'. Tell me something. This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To see Tenten break down? If that's true, then you're a bitch yourself!" Sasuke spat at her.

"True. But tell me, Sasuke. How does it feel to know that your fried has been lying to you all this time?" Karin asked, cocking her head to the side a little.

Sasuke started to speak. "I..."

That was when I lost it.

"KARINNNN!!!!!" I shouted, before I brought my fist to her face. She stumbled back a little, before glaring at me.

Then, silence overtook the audience.

"Man, she really IS a bitch!!" Someone from the audience cried. Everyone else seemed to agree with this jerkface, and completely neglected me.

So, I ran. Ran away from everyone. Ran to the one place I knew I'd be safe. Home.

To him.

* * *

He wasn't there. As usual.

I flopped down on my bed, buried my face in my pillow, and cried. I needed to breathe after crying so much, so I placed my hands under my pillow, and relaxed. However, I then noticed something touching my fingers under there. I lifted the pillow, to find that stupid brochure I planted there a while ago. I wiped away my tears, and started reading the brochure for the umpteenth time.

Then, I decided.

I raced to the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed the number to the two people I loved most.

My parents.

"Hello?" My mother's voice greeted.

"Mom? It's me."

"Hi, Tennie!! How are you!?" She asked. She sounded so happy. The total opposite as me.

"Okay, I guess. Listen, I've been thinking about it, and I've missed you too much. I've decided to accept the offer the university proposed." I waited a few seconds to hear my mother's response.

"Are you sure, Tenten? Is this really what you want?" She sounded so serious. So...motherly.

No. I'm not sure. I don't want this.

"Yes. Could you maybe pick me up?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Of course. But...are you 100% sure?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

You may think that I'm being such a loser by running away from everyone, but it would be better for everyone. I wouldn't cause any trouble to them.

I was packed, and ready to go. All I needed was my mom.

However, boredom overtook me, so I pulled out my journal.

* * *

_You know, I still don't know the date..._

_I'm going._

_It'll be better for everyone, so I'll just go and get it over with._

_I guess this'll be the last time I have to write in this stupid thing..._

_Tenten_

_

* * *

_

I placed my journal on the coffee table, beside Neji always kept his, and relaxed some more. It wasn't until I realized I'd been sitting there for more than an hour, before I grabbed a journal, and slowly exited the house.

I walked over to the boardwalk I'm so fond of, plopped my bags there, and sat. Watching the water, stars, sky, and the rain that was crashing down on me...everything. I was going to miss it all. Including him.

"Just where do you think you're going!?"

I stood up, and turned around to find Neji glaring at me. He walked over, and stared deep into my eyes as he spoke. "Tell me."

"No where." I whispered, as I stared just as hard into his eyes.

"Ten, I'm not stupid. I can see your stuff there." He softly said.

..Wait, what did he just call me?

"Oh? Since when was my nickname 'Ten', dollface?"

"Don't change the subject. Where are you going? Why? What happened?"

Silence was present for a while, since I was debating whether or not to tell him. If I told him, Neji might have a spaz, and boy, when Neji wants to spaz, he'll SPAZ.

"I'm leaving. That's all I'm saying." I was still whispering. I looked down at the floor as I spoke, making Neji capture my face, moving it in his direction.

"Tenten. Why?" I stared into his eyes, letting me see every emotion that Neji was experiencing at the moment.

I started to cry. Man, I'm such a whiny person. "Please...Neji...I just want to be alone, okay?" I turned around so my back was facing him.

"Tell me, Tenten. Who the hell is making you cry?!" Neji whispered roughly to my back.

I cracked. "Why do you care!!?? As far as I'm concerned, you HATE me!!!" I yelled while I turned around, letting the tears fall down my face.

It was then Neji's turn to stare at the ground. Since he wasn't speaking, I decided to speak for him.

"IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT!?? YOU HATE ME!!! RIGHT!?" I exclaimed, bringing my hands towards his head that was examining the floor, and making it look at my face, as he had done to me.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes. My hands on the back of his head, his hands managed to creep behind me to rest on my hips, and our eyes locked, the intensity building up so much it was overwhelming.

Neji then shook his head. "No, Tenten. In fact, it's the exact opposite."

Just then, Neji used his hands that were close to my hips, and pressed my body close to his. He also took his hand, and started fondling with the strands of my hair that were loose due to the rain.

"N-Neji...?" I asked. What's gotten over him!?

"Tenten." He whispered, as he started to smirk. "I love you."

Then, in the most loving way, he slowly dipped down, only to capture my lips with his own.

So there we are. Two teenagers on a beautiful boardwalk when it's pouring rain. Kissing. Idioits, you may say?

So be it.

I was happy.

After, Neji looked at me. "Don't go. Please."

Just then, a river of lights lit up the boardwalk, as a car pulled in beside the outhouse. I wiped away my tears, before pulling away from him. "I'm sorry, Neji. Goodbye..." I started to walk away, before I stopped, and turned around. "I love you, Neji."

I was close to the car, when Neji kept on shouting at me. I kept on saying sorry, before I finally slipped into the car.

_Goodbye. I love you._

_

* * *

_

**DONE!!!! Hope it wasn't too rushed or anything! So much happened in 1 chapter! I'm surprised I fit it all in!**

**Anyways, please review! (Don't worry, they'll end up together. :P)  
**


	20. Chapter 18

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Here it is!! After this chapter will be the epilogue, so I guess this is the last CHAPTER. Enjoyyy...:P_

_Wow. This chapter really sucks. :P  
_

_

* * *

_"We're here, Tenten."

I looked around. Obviously, I'd found the right place, since it generally looked like shit. I turned towards her, and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. Sorry for making you come all this way just for me," I said, before reaching for the car door's handle. I was just about to open the door, when she called my name. I whipped my head around. My mom embraced me in a warm hug, before planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Anything for you. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

_Yes._

"No, Mom. I'll be fine." I opened the door, and let myself out. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

I walked up the stone steps that lead to the foyer. Secretly, I wished that my mom, my friends, _Neji_, and of course, my father were all walking up these stairs with me. However, now, I'm smart enough to know that life's tough. Some things you have to do by yourself.

And I guess this was one of them.

* * *

"Ah, I was waiting for your arrival, my dearest Tenten."

I had to resist the urge to gag in my mouth, as Orochi's butt ugly face was pressed against mine.

"Suck it." I growled, causing the poor man to stumble back a bit.

He chuckled, before leaning over to stroke my (which I wish wasn't) bare arm. "Tsk, tsk. Such tainted minds in our society lately."

"I can tell," I mumbled.

I absolutely HATE phedophiles. They're so creepy, hitting on little kids, such as myself. I mean, I'm all in for the yummy age gap in between people, (because it makes everything smexier), but seriously, if you're a 53 year old fart, hitting on a 17 year old girl...now THAT is a bit extreme.

Orochimaru smiled. "Now that we're both on the same page, I'm just going to have a look at a place that perhaps you could stay in. Don't worry about the registrations," he began to lick his lips, "I'll take care of all that jazz." He then marched off, leaving me, myself, and I at the front entrance.

There were many showcases, containing many items such as trophies, old jerseys, and many photos. One particular photo caught my interest. In it, was a couple of young adults enjoying life, each holding a Coke in hand, smiling happily. One of them looked quite familiar, although I couldn't exactly tell from where.

"Nice photos, aren't they?" A manly voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Suigetsu smiling softly at me. I turned back to the photo. I pointed at one of the boys. "Is that you?"

Suigetsu nodded, before smiling. "God bless college parties!" I giggled a bit at this comment.

He cocked his head to the side. "So, what brings you here? Hunting down more basketball players?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm here to stay."

"Sounds cool." Suigetsu glanced at the door, and back at me. "Listen, I have to go. Some of the boys are heading out to grab a bite to eat. Maybe later on, you could swing by and join us."

I smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun. See ya!"

"Bye!" Like that, he left. As if on cue, Orochimaru walked down the corridor, soon in my presence.

"Listen, toots, I found a room for you to stay in. Hope you don't mind living with a roomie." He stated, as he grabbed my bag. I followed him.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have tons of experience with that kind of stuff." I replied.

_Tons._

"Heh, good to hear. Oh, and this chick is hot, so you may get burned a bit. I sure have, cause she stole away my soul..."

I chuckled. "Keep dreaming, wonder-boy! She's too young for you." We stopped in front of a door, before Orochimaru fumbled a bit with the keys, opening the door for me. I grabbed my bag from him after saying thank you. Then, the fun part: slamming the door on his face.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed, feeling the urge to relax. And, surprisingly for a crappy school, the beds were nice, and comfy. Or as I like to say: _spastastic._

About 15 minutes into my relaxing session, my cell rang. I really didn't want to answer it, but I knew I had to.

"Hello?"

"Turn around." The caller demanded. Being the gullible girl I am, I turned around, to find myself staring directly at...

Her.

"T-Temari...?" I asked. She smirked, before throwing a pillow at my head. "That's my name."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked, throwing the pillow back at her.

"That is the question I should be asking you. What brings the little bitch over to my dorm?" Temari spat at me.

"This happens to be my dorm too." I replied, ignoring the few spit particles that creeped onto my face.

"Since when?"

"Since...21 minutes ago." I told her. She rolled her eyes, before grabbing a towel from the closet.

"I'm going for a shower." She stated. I snorted.

"Thanks for telling me. Now, I'll join you, and smother you in chocolate."

"Sicko. You're even worse than Orochimaru." Temari said, before turning towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" I called, causing her to turn around. Something had been off. I needed to ask her something very important, that I wanted to know the answer to for awhile. Of that incident. "D-Did you do it?"

She raised a brow at me. "Did what?"

"Drug him. Drug Neji." I replied, staring at her.

"Yeah. What of it?" Temari was glaring at me by this point.

"Well, no ordinary person would drug someone without any motive."

"Wow. No shit." Temari said, with a snort.

"You fucking bitch." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Joy."

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep myself from exploding. "So, let's hear it. Why?"

Temari sighed, before sitting at the edge of my bed. We looked at each other, before she finally explained. "Kankuro's my brother. His team has always won. All of a sudden, he looses to some big shot with gorgeous hair. It's not right. So, we knew your team would..."

I cut her off. "Wait, who's WE?"

Temari shook her head in shame. "Honestly, are you retarded? My father was the bartender that night, so at the club, we organized a little treat for your little friend. No one beats us and gets away with it." She turned to me. "Are you satisfied now? If you don't mind, I'd like to go bathe now." Temari then got up, and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door when she was fully inside.

Me? Well, I was completely bamboozled. What a bunch of shit. I sat up, glancing around the room, as if I was looking for something. I then realized what I had been looking for, as I spotted my bag in the corner. I pounced on top of it, and grabbed my journal. My mind was filled with crap, and it needed to be emptied. As I was searching for a pen somewhere in my backpack, I didn't even notice that something fell out of the journal. When I found a pen, I looked down at the floor, noticing a picture. In fact, it was THE picture. The one with all of us together, at that time Ino made us watch that horrible movie. I picked it up, and simply stared at it, letting all the memories of that day come rushing back.

Then, I noticed something a bit weird. I never kept any photos in my journal, so how did this beast suddenly end up here?

Oh, _shit._

I opened up the journal, and scanned the pages quickly. It wasn't mine.

It was Neji's journal.

I sighed, before returning to the beginning of the book. Hey! It wouldn't hurt to read a little bit...

* * *

_April 19_

_Today Anko-sensei assigned Tenten and I these journals._

_She said we had to write in them everyday, otherwise, 'something bad'll happen'._

_However, she never said that we had to write about anything in particular._

_She just said: WRITE EVERYDAY._

_I bet Tenten'll never realise this, but since Anko-sensei only said WRITE EVERYDAY, I'm going to be the smart one, and write._

_EVERYDAY.  
_

_Neji._

_

* * *

_

What does that mean? I flipped the page, before chuckling to myself quietly. Sure enough, Neji wrote. In fact, all Neji did, was write the date.

On every page.

For _everyday_.

"Smart ass," I muttered to myself quietly. Man, I'm such a mush pot. It's only been a few hours, and I'm already missing his uber-cocky-ness.

"Yo," Temari called from behind me, while tossing her wet towel on my head, "I'm heading out with the guys. We're all grabbing a bite to eat. Later, loser."

I threw the towel back at her, causing her to yelp. I smirked, as she pouted, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Okay, I have to say: Konoha University is definitely one of the grossest looking universities ever. Also, the most boring.

I had absolutely NOTHING to do. For 40 minutes straight, I paced our dinky room. 129.5 times.

Back at the academy, we'd all be laughing at the gayness Sasuke and Naruto shared, and Ino and Shika's battles. Or we'd be getting hushed in the library for making to many pervy comments at an 'inappropriate tone'. Or having our long poker sessions, betting chores instead of money.

Whatever we used to do was all gone.

Because.....of certain circumstances...

_Suck it up._

I sighed. It was my decision to leave, so it's my responsibility to stay.

A loud noise coming from the window interrupted my emo moment, so I slowly walked over to where the racket was coming from, only to gasp.

"Karin!??" I exclaimed, before opening the window. There she stood, her face pressed against my window. "What in the world are you doing here??"

Her eyes softened in the most weirdest way, as she slowly began to speak. "I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, if you're here to bitch at me more, then let me tell you: I'm. Not. Interested." I said, controlling the urge to scream by clenching my teeth.

She sighed. "Neither am I. Will you please let me explain something to you?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, before nodding. "But not in here. Let's take a walk."

She smiled, before climbing down the school.

* * *

"So, if you're not here to yell at me, what are you here for?"

Karin shoved her hands in her pockets, before staring at the sidewalk.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

I rolled my eyes, before sighing. "Look, I didn't climb out of my own dorm just for the heck of it. Spill it."

After a brief moment of silence, Karin finally began to speak. "I just needed to tell you how wrong I was. I was the bitch, not you."

"...That was probably the under statement of the YEAR."

"Would you let me finish!?" She spat, scaring me a little. She sighed, before continuing. "I was being selfish, and just wanting Neji to be happy. I always thought that was with me, so I tried everything to make that possible. Now, I realize that it was never me that provided him with happiness; it was you."

I stopped walking, just to stare at a bug that was smooshed against the sidewalk. "H-How do you put all this together? How do you know?"

She smiled softly. "Right after you left, I paid a visit with Neji. I've never seen him so heart broken, and depressed. He really loves you. I realize that now."

I shook my head. "How can you all of a sudden assume that!? It hasn't been 2 hours since I left!"

Karin chuckled. "That just proves how much he needs you." There was an awkward silence between us. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm all of a sudden best friends with you, but if you're what Neji needs to be happy, I'll be willing to work and cooperate with you."

Slowly, I started smiling. "Thank you for telling me that. I really appreciate it. However, there's nothing I can do now. I'm here."

She nodded.

We continued talking and walking, laughing at the stupid stuff we did. I hate to admit it, but it was actually somewhat nice socializing with her.

We ended up in front of a diner. Don't ask how, our feet just led us there. We were talking about something funny, when I noticed someone come out of the diner. He had no idea we were there, and she didn't know he was there either.

So I preformed my magic...

"Suigetsu!!!" I called out to him, waving my hands around. He looked up at me smiling, but it dropped when his eyes met Karin's.

"K-Karin...?"

"Suigetsu...???"

They stared at each other, before Karin threw herself on him. They started acting lovey and gross with each other, so I took it as my cue to leave.

I got closer to the diner, sighing in happiness as my favorite song came on. In fact it was THE song Neji and I danced to. I started humming the verses, just as the pouring rain started falling down even harder.

I looked up at the sky, and wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm a house of cards in a hurricane..." I began to sing.

"A wreckless ride in the pouring rain..." A manly voice said from behind me. I turned around, to see Neji, soaking wet slowly walking towards me.

I smiled, and walked towards him. We met, staring at each other. "She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel..." I whispered.

"She danced away just like a child..." Neji sang, taking my hand, raising it, and spinning me around.

"She drives me crazy, drives me wild..." I said, taking his hands in mine. People were starting to come out of the diner to stare at us, but we didn't care.

"But I'm helpless when she..." He whispered taking his finger and poking my giant dimples.

"Smiles..." I finished, staring at him. We stood there, looking at each other, before I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck just to hug him.

That was all I needed.

We pulled away from the hug, before I chuckled. "Nice journal, by the way."

He smirked, before kissing me gently on the lips. "I knew you'd like it."

"Shut up." I whispered, hugging him again. "You can't even go 2 hours without me..."

"Hn. Whatever. It's not like you can..."

"TENTENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted from behind us, followed by a million of others.

We broke apart to see the entire gang slowly getting closer to us, as they all stuck their heads out of the window of Sasuke's jeep.

"Hi guys!!!" I exclaimed, as I ran towards them.

Sasuke rolled down his window, as he gripped the wheel. "Would you two love birds just get in the car??"

Sakura blinked innocently at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you and Naruto are already in the car..."

Sasuke growled, as we giggled.

Ah, yes, I love them.

I never want to be apart from them.

* * *

_DONEEEE!!!!_

_Remember, I still have a chapter after this, so don't leave me as yet...:)_

_After that will be the sequel, but it won't be (hopefully) that long..._

_After that, I want to get started on my SasuSaku one...:)_

_The epilogue will be out soon, since it's not going to be that long :)_

_Sorry for the big wait by the way...and sorry for the crappiness of the chapter...I just needed to explain everything that happened and get it wrapped up..._

_See ya at the epilogue!  
_


	21. Epilogue

A Night On The Boardwalk

_Epilogue!! Yay! Now I don't have to bother worrying about this lame story! :P_

_This would've been up much earlier, but I promised my friend Jenny that I would never post this until she started watching Shugo Chara and Death Note with me and my other friends :P She stayed tough for a long time...but not tough enough ;) Isn't that right, Jeo? (She's probably getting pissed at me right about now XD Whatever :) btw, She's ADDICTED to this story, though I don't know why :P Looking back, I've come to realize that this story SUCKS.)_

_But...! For all of the readers who have patiently waited and dealt with my horrible chapters, the least I can do is award you guys with a decent last chapter, ne?~_

_As to my sequel, I'm gonna take my time with that, so don't go expecting things :P_

_Enjoy, all you lovelies ;)_

_

* * *

_

Time goes by so fast, it's almost scary. I mean, just 1 year ago, on this very day, Neji and I got into an ass whopping fight, resulting in a beautiful consequence that Anko-sensei seemed to enjoy too much. But, I guess I can't be saying things, since I enjoyed it too. If only a little... Whatever. It was quite the experience, and that I cannot deny, no matter how hard I try.

"Heya, gorgeous. Fancy seeing you here," someone said behind me. I have eventually grown out of my dorky habit of checking who the talker was, since by now I knew a bit too well who was speaking.

I laughed. Him and I were the only ones present; waiting in the gym for the rest of our team to come storming out of the changing rooms, eager to start a good old basketball practice.

"Small world, isn't it, Neji?" I said, before shooting him a smile. Neji smirked. While he was enjoying smirking, I skipped over to where I had dumped my bag, hoping to pull out a ball to fool around with. However, the ball I had placed in there wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Neji said, resting his head at the crook of my shoulder and neck. I nodded against him, before he held out my ball in front of my face.

"Ah! Thank you, Neji!" I replied happily, before skipping off so my feet were planted on half.

"Oh? What's this? No 'thank you'? Have you forgotten your manners, my dear Tenten?" Neji said mockingly. I turned around, dropped the basketball, and walked over to him slowly with a yummy smirk stickered on my face.

"Oh? You want me to say thank you?" I smiled as I was in front of him. I was on my tiptoes, ready to plant a big wet one on him, when a fly ball smacked my butt, interrupting our cute little 'momemt'.

Both of us glanced over to where the ball came from, only to find the team staring at us. The ball bounced back into their direction, making it easier for Naruto, who was in front of everyone, to collect the ball. He grinned that goofy grin of his, before winking at us playfully.

"Aw, shucks. With you two acting so lovey, I think I'm starting to get jealous." Naruto said, before giggling cutely.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Oh? If you're so jealous by the scene, why don't you go wham Sasuke in that changing room? Don't worry, we won't tell..."

"SHIKAMAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Ino called as she, Sakura and Hinata entered the gym. We have finally decided as a team to let them watch us play every now and then, telling Anko that we needed the cheering.

"Hey." We all called out in unison. Our little group hasn't changed too much over this past year, except for a few minor things. As I was attempting to transfer back to Konoha Academy, the university wouldn't let me go, since they had already spent so much money just for my stay over there. However, at the same time, Kiba announced that he had to leave this school, due to the fact he was moving. We were all upset, but because his sister, and her boyfriend decided to get married, he needed to be closer to them, seeing as they're the only family he has. So, as Kiba was about to leave, Orochimaru struck again, resulting on Kiba doing a little switch with me. Don't worry, he's quite happy there. Him andSuigetsu are great friends, and he soon got attracted to the fugly slut: Temari.

Hinata was quite upset though, and was being too depressing. So, Naruto proved to us that he wasn't gay, and got closer to her. In about a few months, they started dating, and are still doing really good.

With me and Neji now together, I guess that it leaves...hmmm...Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru as our lucky bachelors/bachelorettes. But, in my mind, I think all of that will all change...

"Alright, enough with the chitter-chatter!!" Anko demanded, as she came out of her dinky little office. "Let's play some basketball!"

Nobody heard her I'm guessing, or none of us didn't care, since none of us moved at all.

"Tenten." Neji whispered sexily in my ear.

"Yes, Neji?" I replied also whispering. He turned me around, and started fonding with my hair.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Sakura squeeled, before grabbing Ino's arm.

"Yes! They are!!"

While the two of them were in their fantasy world, I noticed Naruto casually walk over to Hinata, causing the two of them to engage in a heart filled conversation.

"Hello!? I'd like to start a practice....." Anko rambled again. Still, no one was listening. We were enjoying ourselves too much to care.

"Look at Sasuke." Neji ordered. I glanced in his direction, before laughing.

There stood Sasuke, practicially looking dead, with a bored expression on his face. He was muttering silly things like: Girls can be so creepy, and I think I'm going to vomit.

Ah, silly Sasuke. But we love him anyways.

Shikamaru, who was standing beside Sasuke was gazing at him, thinking VERY dirty thoughts about him, or simply had nothing better to look at. Whatever it was, it didn't go unseen by our lovable cupid, Ino, who danced over to the pair.

She tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder playfully, causing him to turn around and to grumble a quiet 'What?'. Ino smiled. "See? You are so enjoying the man candy right in front of you! With all of this solid evidence, I now conclude...: Shikamaru is gay. With Sasugay."

"HEY!" Shikamaru yelled, as he started chasing Ino around the gym. "I AM NOT!!!!"

"You _totally _are!!" Ino replied, before looking back and sticking her tongue out.

"Could we all please settle down!? I'd like to have a nice practice..." Anko said, but didn't manage to get our attention.

"Man, why does everything seem to want me!?" Sasuke mumbled before disappearing into another one of his emo corners.

Neji smirked when Sasuke said that. I didn't really get a chance to hear what he said, since the gym was too noisy to hear anything. I finally understood what he said when he whispered it to me. Out of no where, we got into a heated make out session, like Naruto and Hinata.

"Shika's gayyyy..." Ino chanted.

Finally, Anko blew her whistle, causing everyone to stop.

"I AM NOT GAY!!" Shikamaru yelled right when everyone was silent. Everyone gazed at him. He coughed. "Just saying..."

Anko cleared her throat. "Um....well, I guess that is very useful information, Shikamaru. Thank you."

He smirked. "No problem."

Anko ordered us to sit on the bleachers, rambling on and on about 'calming our hormones' and 'wasting precious time on silly things'. Neji the whole time was talking to me, whispering the most oddest things in my ear.

We weren't the only ones socializing though. Ino and Shikamaru were still arguing over their dilema concerning Shikamaru's sexuality. Face it, Ino, Shikamaru's not homosexual...he's _bi_sexual.

I guess Anko heard u the four of us talking, because she automaticially went into a deep spaz mode. "AUGHHHHHHH!!!" She pointed at Neji and me. "You guys! I am so sick of your gross loviness! It was sort of cute at first, but now it's getting at bit weird! Not to mention gross! I'm so sick and tired of you two alwayd trying to get into each other's oants each and everyday, especially when we have practice! AND YOU!!" Anko yelled, pointing her finger at Shikamaru and Ino. "I was fine with the blonde one to watch our practice. But it never ends with the debates regarding each other's sexuality!! We never get any practice in due to YOUR distractions!! Shikamaru, either admit that you're gay, or Ino, you leave him alone!"

Everyone was silent.

"I'm not gay..." Shikamaru mumbled.

Ino pointed a finger at him. "Don't lie."

Anko sighed. "I knew that this would be impossible to sort out, so that means all of you will have to sort it out yourselves." She pointed at Neji and I, then again at Ino and Shikamaru.

Oh, no. I know where this is going...

"You four! Pack your bags!!"

"W-What do you mean, Anko-sensei??" Ino questioned.

"You and Shikamaru can take over Neji and Tenten's residence, and call each other...roomies." She stated, smirking.

"..."

"...."

"....."

"......"

".......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heh, that's what he said."

* * *

_HOLY SHIT YESSSSSS!!!! I AM FINALLY DONE!!!_

_I hoped you enjoyed this and that it didn't suck too bad! I wrote this in about ten minutes so don't blame me! Everything said in the middle was all being said at the same time, so yeah :P if you're confused just ask  
_

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewd or favorited or whatever!~ I love you guys!!!_

_Peace out, gangsta!~_

_-nikijoshilove  
_


	22. Sequel is out!

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry for the long wait, but the sequel is here!**

**It's titled Another Night On The Boardwalk**

**I hope to see you guys there! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think!  
**

**And again, so sorry for the long wait!~**

**-nikijoshilove  
**


End file.
